


Stained Glass Breaks and So Do Hearts

by PaigeWillows



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Benxcarlos, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-09-30 15:09:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 42,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20449136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaigeWillows/pseuds/PaigeWillows
Summary: A story spanning all three movies but the first is the shortest (Basically Chapter 1).  Carlos hated being alone on the isle, yeah he had the VKs but Carlos was never really like them. He always valued space, it protected him. What happens when a king invades that space? What happens when Carlos learns that appearances aren't all that they seem? What happens when the person he hated most when he arrived becomes someone he completely understands? Let's find out ;)There will be quotes from the movies and we will MOSTLY be following the movies with light adjustments (Except for the third movie, I want to change the ending a bit.)





	1. Space hurts.

**Author's Note:**

> So this chapter is really rushed but that's mostly because I don't want to rush the relationship in the first movie. I hope you enjoy.

Carlos, one of the original VKs had always had a habit of avoiding people. He would hang out with the other VKs, Evie especially, but he liked his space. All that space can leave a heart often wanting. Boy, did his heart do some wanting now. It started the moment he left the limo that brought him to Auradon.  
He always was smart but finally, he would get to learn more than he ever thought. Carlos was far from innocent, he was a VK, but he was never satisfied by the evil, it was the kinship that made him do it. He didn’t want to feel the pain and loneliness he had felt before when his mother had him. Auradon was his chance to finally change things for himself and he would be smart about it.  
It started with chocolates, like every romance, but it was far from romantically intentioned. Carlos had indulged in some on the Limo and was now sticky with it. He was never a clean eater and that never really changed. When Ben touched his hand and smiled, “It is so, so, so good to finally me... meet you all. This is a momentous occasion, and one that I hope will go down in history... Is that chocolate?” licking the chocolate from his finger made Carlos go pale but hot. It was a strange reaction that seemed to reoccur whenever Ben touched him. Carlos just stared and Ben moved on like it was nothing. So he pretended it was nothing too.  
Lessons had gone well as school had begun. Carlos took to his studies like expected, soaking up everything he could. Anytime he had a class with Ben though, he couldn’t help but stare. However, they were not in Auradon to learn but to get the wand. The first plan failed but Mal had come up with another. She planned to spell Ben into loving her. Carlos said nothing when the thought made his heart hit his stomach. It was like bells were ringing, telling him to stop it but this fire in his throat was extinguished by the thoughts of his mother. If they were to fail because of him, his scars throbbed to remind him of how cruel she could be.  
Carlos kept watching Ben from afar. He refused to let himself believe it was more than a passing fancy, something built from friendliness and nothing more. It only got harder to deny when Dude had chased him into the forest. He knew that books here said dogs were harmless, his mother’s abuse had left an emotional scar. One that would soon be healed by a brunette with the most perfect smile. Ben had come to rescue him as only a true prince would.  
“Ben, help me! This thing is a killer! He's gonna chase me down and rip out my throat. This is a vicious, rabid pack animal!” Carlos panicked. Ben looked confused, seemingly never having hear this before  
“Hey, who told you that?”  
“My mother.”  
“Cruella?” Ben commented almost amused picking Dude up,  
“She's a dog expert. A dog yellerer. Why are you holding him? He's gonna attack you!” Carlos worried for Ben but also started to notice how he wasn’t being attacked. Maybe Ben made everyone feel different when he touched them.  
“Carlos, you've never actually met a dog, have you?” Ben smiled comfortingly.  
“Of course not.” Carlos breathed as if there were any other answers to that.  
“Dude, meet Carlos. Carlos, this is dude. He's the campus mutt.” He offered the dog towards him as if presenting him.  
“He doesn't look like a vicious, rabid pack animal. Jeez. You're a good boy, aren't you? You're a good boy.” Carlos took Dude giving him belly rubs.  
“I guess you guys have it pretty rough on the island.” His expression faltered with realization.  
“Yeah. Let's just say we don't get a lot of belly rubs.” Carlos blurted out before blushing looking at Ben, imagining for a moment his hand on Carlos’ stomach. The warmth, the contact. The loneliness begins to gnaw at that spot, leaving his stomach feel like a hole had formed.  
“Good boy. I mean, you're a good runner. You're... you're fast, you know.” Ben faltered again attempting to regain his composure patting his shoulder. The touch brought back that pale look but with a hot blush underneath. Ben left shortly after that and Dude became someone to keep the loneliness away because god knows it was eating him alive.  
As Mal and Ben grew closer, no one seemed to notice the black and white boy sitting on the other side of windows and tables watching. Even Evie was seemingly too distracted by the plan to notice the look on Carlos’ face. His pain was plain for the world but the only one to see it was dude.  
He bottled the pain up behind window panes but the glass wasn’t thick enough to stop the hurt from getting the better of him. He found himself spending more time away from the VKs. He had started to isolate until the coronation. When the party to celebrate the defeat of Maleficent and the crowning of King Ben, they danced. Ben danced with everyone to celebrate but when he danced with Carlos, that pale heat was back. He couldn’t hold in the pain when they touched. His eyes began to water, and Ben stopped, “Carlos?” Carlos just shook his head and rubbed his eyes.  
“Sorry… uh Allergies.” He started to edge away but Ben gently took his free arm and it started coming out in waves. By this point all the VKs had stopped to come over.  
“’los? What’s wrong?” Evie said petting his head softly. It only made him choke on the words that wanted to come out so badly. Mal had wrapped her arm around Ben reflexively and Carlos couldn’t take it. He fled. He ran hard and fast. For the long run of time, he felt like he was back on the isle. He ended up back at where Ben had helped him with Dude. Everyone was out looking for him, but when rustling came it was Dude and Evie who found him. She always knew how to find him.  
Carlos clung to Dude who cuddled him. Evie didn’t pry, she knew that pain wouldn’t be easy to explain and let it go for now. All the memories and touches seemed to come flooding back to Carlos. All this space. He gave Ben so much space and all it did was hurt. His chest burned and his heart ached as if the glass holding back his pain had shattered and hurt him instead. When he calmed down Evie took him back to his room. They chalked it up to the intense emotions of the day but no one really believed it. They knew something was hurting Carlos but for that night all he wanted was to leave the glass shattered around his heart and let go of some of the pain. This space wasn’t working and now he knew he needed to come up with a plan to close the gap. He was smart and a VK, how hard could it be. But love and emotions aren’t so easy to navigate…  
To Be Continued…


	2. Almost Kissed and His Happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are during the bridge between movie one and movie two, with it ending during the very VERY beginning of two.  
Carlos has made some decisions and Dude seems intent on playing wingman. Good boy dude.

After Carlos had resolutely decided that giving Ben space was a bad idea and that the only way to fix this was being honest with Ben. It was only within days of his episode at the party that he mustered the courage to talk to Ben directly. Carlos left his room, well-groomed and with Dude on his heel. He looked around for Ben until he came across Ben pacing back and forth slowly seemingly lost in thought on the garden paths. As he crept closer to the pacing king, Ben looked up smiling a one-hundred-watt smile. “Hey, Carlos. You’re up early.” Carlos’ courage started to fade as his knees went weak and his heart melted. The (metaphorical) hole that lingers from thinking about Ben’s hand on his stomach only serves to snap him back together.  
“Oh uh… I was sort of looking for you… It’s about the party.” Carlos looked away, but Ben stepped close again, moving into his personal space. Carlos tensed a bit and Ben’s smile started to slip a bit.  
“Did I do something wrong, Carlos?” Worry and concern in his eyes despite a small smile still on his face.  
“What?! No! Nothing like that I just… There’s something I… really want to tell you but I’m sort of scared.” Carlos hesitates to cover his face a bit with one hand. Ban gently takes the hand away holding it softly. For a brief second, the white-haired teen thought he was dreaming or having a heart attack. He looked at Ben surprised who smiled big as ever.  
“I think I understand Carlos. Mal told me about the scars from your mother… you were just scared I’d notice. Right?” Ben pulled him into what he thought was the best hug of his life.  
“Oh… uh yeah… You got me.” He lied, looking down. Ben let him go and Dude whined a bit in protest. “Well, we better go, Dude has to pee I think… bye.” Carlos started to lead dude away when Dude grabbed ahold of his pantleg, tugging him back towards Ben. Carlos tripped and instead of hitting the ground, he landed on something soft, warm and made him go pale but hot. Ben had caught Carlos and now the two of them were mere centimeters away. It was silence for a long second, the two just looking into each other’s eyes. Ben licked his lips a little for a second and Carlos could feel the distance shorten, the warmth of Ben’s face on his before they both heard it.   
“Ben!” Mal called. Ben’s eyes up close, Carlos could see were starting to glow green like Mal’s. Carlos and Ben both pulled away just in time. Mal smiled a bit then noticed him. “Carlos? You’re up early.”  
“Oh yeah I was just telling Ben why I freaked out… That’s all. Plus Dude has to pee.” As if on cue, Dude whined. Carlos started to lead dude away, glancing back at the King. Ben’s eyes had returned to normal but had a strange feeling in them. Sadness.  
Carlos knew he needed to let things cool off. Ben seemingly had almost kissed him for some reason but it’s pretty evident that he had no intentions of leaving Mal. All Carlos felt was confusion, that’s when he went back to the drawing board. He gave Ben time if it was actually sadness, he was seeing then it was only right that he give him time to be in a better place. What he didn’t expect was the exact opposite.  
As Mal and Ben had begun their fairytale time post coronation, Ben was busier than ever and Mal was acting weird. Carlos could sometimes catch guilt whenever they kissed or touched. After went blonde, however, is when things really went downhill. Ben and Mal were so strained and Carlos, the ever vigilant knew that something needed to be done. He knew how he felt about Ben but that meant wanting to see Ben be happy. So, he did something he never thought he would do. He asked for an audience with the former king and queen, Belle and Beast. (A/N: If you are wondering where we are in the movies, we are at the scene during Ways to Be Wicked during Descendants 2 where Carlos feeds Belle and Beast their Apples. That whole scene was implied to be fantasy but I wanted to use it as something metaphorical.)  
“Hello Carlos. We were rather surprised to see you had requested to speak with us. Is everything alright?” Belle said politely as Former King Beast sat watching him carefully. Carlos was terrified but he knew it had to be done, for Ben.  
“Sorry to bother you but I’ve noticed that Ben and Mal haven’t had a chance to spend much time together… Actually, Ben hasn’t had time to do anything but his kingly duties.” He could see the worry on his parent's faces.   
“Being king is hard-“Carlos couldn’t bite his tongue interrupting the beast.  
“Yes but the King needs to be in top shape if he is going to be able to keep up. I don’t know I just want Ben to be happy and he doesn’t seem it.” His honesty makes Belle raise and eyebrow.  
“Why do you care so much about King Ben’s Happiness?” Belle said knowingly. She seemed to see right through him. Carlos blushed heavily despite his best attempts.  
“ I care about Ben a lot… more so than any of his friends… In ways that friends shouldn’t. I have no intentions of complicating things for the King… I just want to see… “ His voice catches and his sincerity has tears in Belle’s eyes like she can feel what he is feeling.  
“I think I understand.” She said dabbing her eyes lightly with her ring fingers daintily. “I’ll speak with the King and see if some meetings my husband could stand-in for… but I feel there is something you should know Carlos.” Carlos met her eyes and it was nothing but warmth and kindness, like Ben’s. “His relationship with Audrey had been arranged and even then this thing with Mal doesn’t seem as deep. I don’t think he knows yet.” She gets up and gives him a hug, her husband quietly smiling. She whispers to him. “Don’t give up.” Her hug was like Ben’s but not as good. It wasn’t him. Carlos bowed respectfully before leaving.  
Carlos felt hopeful, for the first time since his emotions formed, he felt positive. Back to the drawing board, he went and finally, he came up with an idea. If he couldn’t tell Ben on his own, what if Mal had a spell that could. He texted her and sure enough, she did. When he told her why He made up a story about having a crush on Jane. It was a bad lie but Mal seemed to buy it for now…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mal seems to be giving off guilty vibes. What could our bad girl have done? We shall find out soon enough. Sometimes even in movies, we don't always see the subtext of things.


	3. A Truth Spell and A Love Spell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Dude eats Carlos' only chance at telling Ben the truth, a spell ends up broken and something Carlos will never forget.

Carlos was shocked when Mal came into his room, escaping paparazzi. He just stared as she paced in a huff. That’s when her eyes burned a bright and evil green. He could feel the malice, repression, and anger practically seep out of her like suffocating smoke.  
“Whoa. Easy, girl.” He said rising from his bed in utter confusion and mild fear.  
“What? You think this is so easy?! You don't have people taking a photo of you every single time you open your mouth to say boo! I mean, it's not that I could even say, "Boo," but, you know what I—" Mal was pretty worked up, seemingly unsettled.  
“I'm sorry,” Carlos said backing off.  
“Carlos, don't you ever miss screaming at people and just making them run away from you?” She sounded almost… desperate? The bells in his head were ringing out loud and clear. Something was way wrong.  
“You're thinking of my mother, and I was usually on the other end of that. So, not really. No.” He gave her a curious and worried stare before it hit him. “Oh, hey! Did you bring it?” He couldn’t help letting his concern for Ben remind him of why she was here, to begin with.  
That’s when the door opened. For a moment they were expecting Jay but when Chad attempted to sneak in Carlos was not having it. With attitude and irritation, he kicked Chad out with his room before turning back to an almost catatonic Mal.   
“Mal?”  
“Hmm?” she hummed almost not even there.  
“My potion?” he tried to snap her back out of her moment.  
“Hmm. Yeah. Um...” Mal shook her head slightly coming to with a look of frustration lingering in her eyes.  
“So, this thing will make me say what I really feel to... Be-Jane?” Carlos catching himself finding it hard to take him off his mind, that hole in his stomach only aching as if Ben is the only thing that can mend it.  
“Yeah. I mean, this is a truth gummy, so take it or leave it.” She Sighs.  
“Perfect.”  
“Hold on, though. Are you sure that you want to be taking this? Because this is gonna make you say the truth all the time, no matter what, and the only reason that I'm asking is that I know that if I took this right now, I would get myself sent back to the Isle. Which, it's not that that sounds super unappealing, but, you know...” Her longing to release her inner wickedness is clearly hurting her. Carlos learned one thing from his mother and his space, reading people is the key to survival.  
“Yeah. I'll take my chances, I guess.” He shrugged.  
“Okay.” Mal’s hand drops and Dude steals the truth gummi with one bite. ”Ohh! Bad dog!”  
“Man, that thing was nasty! And you-- you just got to man up. And while you're at it, scratch my butt.” The dog Dude, his best buddy was talking. Both Mal and Carlos were stunned.  
“You heard him. Scratch his butt.” Mal said eagerly running off.  
“Mal. You're just gonna leave me with him?” Carlos was beside himself, this kind of thing wasn’t his specialty like it was with her. He couldn’t undo this on his own.  
“Come on. You scratch your own all the time.” Dude said tail wagging.  
“I have bigger problems right now, Dude. What do I do about Ben now? You ate my idea!” He was more than a little peeved though gave into giving his backside just above the tail, some scritches.  
“Oh yeah… right there… but you just need to do it. Tell him.” Dude actually sounded sincere. Carlos sighed and nodded leaving for Ben’s Office.  
“Here goes… everything.” His hands shook as he knocked on the door to Ben’s Office. He had been pacing around outside his office for a while before finally working up the courage.  
“Come in” Ben called, his stomach getting butterflies. Carlos comes in and Ben is doing some paperwork. He is a little disheveled and worked up seeming more distracted than working. When Ben looks up, he smiles “Carlos…” The way he said it was soft and worn out.  
“Are you okay?” He could see it from a mile away.  
“Uh… Mal and I had a huge fight… She…” Ben tried to hold it in but that pleading look on Carlos’ face pulled it out of him. “She tried to spell me. She has been using her spell book this whole time. She has lied to me over and over. I don’t even know what’s real anymore. I almost feel like…” He pauses finally finding something too big for puppy dog eyes to pry out of him. Carlos felt it thought, he was reading Ben like a book, he couldn’t help it.  
“You think you are under a love spell again,” Carlos said pained by the memories that brought back for him. Ben nodded and got up.  
“You didn’t come here to hear about my problems. What can I do for you?” Ben smiled more genuinely. Carlos melted a little bit before tensing up a bit.  
“No… you are right, I didn’t but it hurts me too… and it makes why I came here harder.” Carlos said feeling himself losing courage. “Ben… I… was wondering… What do you think of me?” he stalled growing nervous.  
“You’re smart, funny, sweet, mysterious, good and…” Ben pauses biting his lip a bit, tilting his head down but looking up at him almost shy. “Handsome.” The word was like a bullet straight through Carlos’ heart. His face grew red and that pit in his stomach was on fire with a pale heat that gave him nothing but tingles. It was time.  
“Ben, I like you, more than a friend should. I always have. Even when Mal gave you that spelled cookie to fall in love with her. It’s the real reason I cried when we danced.” As Carlos confessed, Ben worked his way around the desk slowly towards him. “I tried to tell you but because of Mal. I feared I didn’t have a- “, Carlos was cut off by the feeling on Ben’s hand sliding into his hair, the other around his waist. His heart was pounding as lips found lips. His whole body burned in that pale fire, making him shudder. This was no innocent kiss either. No peck on lips. This was a kiss full of emotion and longing, slow and meaningful. Carlos had never imagined he could feel this way. When they start to part Ben’s, eyes flashed bright green as Mal’s had done hours ago but the magic faded, and Ben smiled the biggest that Carlos had ever seen.  
“Carlos… I think you just broke a spell…” Ben said starting to lean in again, but Carlos pulled away.  
“What… What do you mean? What spell?” Carlos said confused, he couldn’t have broken a spell. He can’t do that kind of thing.   
“A Love spell,” Ben said closing the distance again, but Carlos took another step, knocking into the wall.  
“Who love spelled you?” Carlos’ heart was pounding, he wanted Ben, but he wanted him fair and square. He didn’t want Ben to cheat for him.  
“Mal,” Ben said before pressing him into the wall with another body tingling, mind-numbing kiss. It felt like magic, pure, good, and Ben.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued.   
The love spell is explained at the beginning of the next chapter but you might be able to figure out what is going on. Leave me your ideas of what is going on. I'm really curious to hear your opinions.


	4. Down Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out more about why and how Mal spelled Ben. Someone finds out about the two and how much can the boys keep their hands to themselves? Let's find out.

“B-ben!” Carlos whimpered loudly as the king had started kissing his neck, leaving a hickey. He nudged Ben off him gently, holding his at a close but safe distance. “I have had dreams for six months, since the day we got here, of you doing this… but even if you were spelled you are with Mal. Until that isn’t official anymore, we should try to keep kissing to a minimum. Trust me it’s killing me too.” Ben had the cutest pout going on, but he smiled and nodded.  
“I plan to break up with Mal anyway so… soon.” He kissed him again grinning,” we can do this all we want.” Ben seemed genuinely happy about this. Truth be told Carlos himself was happy about it.  
“Mal is still my friend Ben. So please be gentle, but what made her spell you again?” Carlos said trying to connect the dots of what was going on.  
“You.” Ben beamed another big smile. “I had mentioned to Mal after one of our royal dates with one of the kingdoms, that I didn’t feel like I liked her anymore. That, I had feelings for you and that I didn’t want to hurt her but the feelings for her were gone. She made me my favorite cookies the next day to tell me she was supportive. I had started to trust her ‘los. I knew I was spelled the moment I ate the cookie, but I couldn’t stop it. Only when you were around could I fight it at all.” He confessed it all, his last comment making Carlos blush heavily.  
“Okay… so that explains HOW you got spelled and WHY but that doesn’t explain WHAT allowed me to break it? I’m not Evie, Jay or Mal. I don’t have even a hint of magic in me.” Carlos sighed confused as Ben grabbed his waist. Ben grinned and suddenly all he could feel was butterflies.  
“True Loves Kiss” Ben smirked trying to be romantic about it. Carlos laughed a bit smiling the biggest and most corny smile.  
“Works every time, right?” Carlos and Ben kissed, this time it was far shorter-lived and their lips were starting to redden from all the use. The reason it didn’t last very long was because of Evie. She knocked, only giving them seconds to separate. When Evie walked in she held out a note with a ring. Her eyes were full of pain.  
“Mal’s gone back to the Isle. Ben…” Both Ben and Carlos gasped.  
“This is my fault. This is my fault.” Ben said guilt consuming him. He may not have loved her but he would never want to let her suffer on the isle like she did before. “I-I blew it. She’d been under so much pressure lately, and instead of being understanding, I just went all Beast on her. I have to go there and apologize. I have to go there and--and beg her to come back.”  
“Ben, you’ll never find her.” Evie frowned and Carlos nodded.  
“-I—"  
“You need to know how the Isle and how it works and... you have to take me with you” She looked pained at the thought, Carlos knew she hated being on the Isle as much as he did.  
“Yes! Uh, are you sure?” Even Ben knew she didn’t like the Isle.  
“Yeah. She is my best friend and we'll bring the boys too, because there's safety in numbers, and none of us is really too popular over there right now.” Evie frowned.  
“Thank you!”  
“But let's get two things straight. You have to promise me that I won't get stuck there again.” She started, seeming very serious of this.  
“I promise,” Ben said sincerely.  
“And there's no way you're going looking like that.” Evie and Carlos shared a look. “Why are you in here anyway Carlos?” She has a curious look between the two of them then gasps. “You two! The big eyes, the red the lips, the pink cheeks, and that bruise… You kissed!” Evie squealed making both even more nervous.   
“Evie… I can explain.” Carlos started to say but she waved him off.  
“I figured you two out the night of the party at the coronation. Don’t act weird about it but before we go… I totally want to see it.” She smirked.  
“What?!” Carlos said in surprise, before being picked up by Ben, dipping him low and kissing him deeply. Their lips and bodies tingled, they could feel the magic between them and it was the Squealing of Evie that made Ben stand him back up.  
“Flip, Evie you’re going to make us go deaf…” Ben groaned, not letting go of Carlos.  
“You two are totally adorable. Alright now, it’s time that we get you dressed in something else.” Evie said motioning for them to follow her to her room. Carlos smirks at Ben a bit evilly.  
“The Isle doesn’t really do perfect princes you know… Only villains. You gotta be a bad boy.”   
Ben winked giving his neck a soft nip, “I think I can manage that.” Carlos blushed heavily pushing him away.  
“Down boy.” He said making them both laugh and chase after Evie. The complexity of the situation was not lost on either of them, but they seemed to see it from both sides. Carlos wasn’t selfish enough to do one of his best friends bad, and Ben wasn’t going to push him either. They knew that a lot of this was just the newness of things and that the emotional build-up made it hard to keep apart. The entire process of getting Ben an outfit fit for the Isle was side glances and even longing stares, but they kept to themselves. Evie was happy to watch and tease.  
“You two are adorable as it gets…” Evie commented “But stay focused. Our friend, your GIRLFRIEND is on the isle.” It was like a bucket of cold water had been dumped on the both of them. Neither of them meant to be so wrapped up in each other but they were so magnetic with one another. With reluctance, Carlos left Ben with Evie and went to go get Jay. If they were going to do this, they needed Jay. He only hoped no more people would find out about this whole True Love thing before Ben could talk to Mal and sort things out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter feels a little off but I can't decide why. Mal and Ben won't be so easily torn apart though, especially when one can still cast spells. I really hope you like it. Feel free to tell me the good or bad. I want this to be perfect.


	5. Chillin Like A Villain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos is a good boy. Ben learns to chill and confront Mal briefly about everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if I'm seemingly pumping these chapters out kind of fast but this is really the only thing I'm motivated to do right now so expect more. I'm also thinking of doing some little one-shots as well. There isn't enough Benlos content IMO as i've binged for like 2 days and am almost dry on new stuff.

It wasn’t much work for Evie to use scraps from her old clothes to whip up something for Ben. When Carlos arrived with Jay, they wasted no time heading for the isle. The ride over, Evie insisted on sitting up front with Jay while Ben and Carlos had complete privacy in the back. Carlos was nervous, wringing his hands a bit nervously. Ben took his hands smiling handsomely. That pale heat hit Carlos and his face went red. Something had come to mind and if anything happened on the Isle, He wanted this one thing.  
“Ben? I know what I said before but… The Isle is dangerous. I was wondering if you could-“Ben leaned in kissing him. Carlos simply melted into him. He grabbed Ben’s hand and slipped it under his shirt onto his lean stomach. Ben broke the kiss to look him in the eyes confused but not moving his hand.  
“Carlos?” Ben asked implying something deeper. Carlos shook his head face going red.  
“Remember when I said we don’t really get belly rubs on the Isle?” He said sheepishly. Ben smirked and started rubbing his stomach a bit, feeling it a bit more sensually as he did. The hole that had gnawed it’s way into him seemed to vanish. Ben started kissing along his cheek to his ear, nibbling the lobe with a soft growl the gave him chills.  
“My good boy…” Ben whispered hand traveling up and grazing over his chest before pulling his hand out. Carlos’ eyes were dark and completely vacant. He had left and was almost drooling over the very inappropriate things this could lead to. It wasn’t until they reached the bridge that Carlos snapped back to reality. He looked over and Ben sat smugly smiling to himself clearly proud of how much he affected his little pup. Carlos bumped him a bit, completely embarrassed. Ben just laughed. “What? You asked for it…”  
“oh, shut up. “Carlos lightly hit his arm.  
Once they were on the Isle things were already at a bumpy start. Ben had no idea how to be bad outside of teasing Carlos. Carlos tilted his head a bit thinking as the other two started laying down rules.  
“Ugh. Ben. Ben, stop. Just stop.” Evie said as Ben tried to be nice to one of the vagrant villains.  
“Why?” Ben looked confused.  
“This isn't a parade. It's the Isle.” She continued.  
“Keep your hands in your pockets unless you're stealing,” Jay said in his most serious voice.  
You either slouch or strut.” Carlos added reassuringly, knowing Ben could do this.  
And never, ever smile.  
-Okay, thanks.  
“No! No "thank you’s," and drop the "please," too. Just...chill. “Evie struggled trying to get him to understand it. Ben was staring at Carlos as I showed him how to walk and act.  
“You need to not stare…” Carlos winked a bit tapping his face lightly. Within minutes of Ben failing, he finally managed to get it when Carlos told him to just hold onto that feeling he gets when he does something playful but technically against the rules.  
“Now you’re chillin’ like a villain,” Evie said ready to squeal again but composing herself. Carlos never thought Ben could get any more appealing, but his bad-boy side really had him sweating. He knew it and that only made him even better at it. They made their way to the old hangout where Mal was. Ben went in alone to confront Mal.  
“At least I don't see a picture of me with horns and a pitchfork,” Ben said with all honesty.  
“Ben,” Mal said surprised turning around.  
“Mal, I'm so sorry about our fight. It was all my fault. It-- Please come home.” He said honestly.  
“Ben, I am home,” Mal said sighing heavily. “I don’t fit in back there and you know it. I can tell the spell has worn off too.” She said guiltily trying to go back to spray painting the wall.   
“I’m pretty mad about that… I don’t want you to come back to be my girlfriend. I want you to come back to be my friend. You know why and who I have feelings for. I can’t pretend but I don’t want you to be here either. “Ben said being honest with her and himself.  
“I’m sorry Ben, I really am but I can’t go back. I spelled you because I wanted to be important, to be someone to stand up for the VK’s and the Isle. You’re here… you see the pain people live through mistakes that weren’t entirely ours.” Mal said fessing everything up. She knew keeping this a secret would only hurt what was left of their friendship. “You should be with Carlos… I know how you feel about him, and I know he feels the same.”  
“We… kind of are. When you left, he broke the spell…” Ben intentionally leaving out how he broke the spell for both their sakes. “Carlos and I still want you there Mal. Please come back.” He offered her his hand, but she just backed away.   
“Go home, Ben. This is no place for princes.”  
“Carlos said the same thing to me. However, I am here and I’m not leaving without you Mal. I don’t know what it’s going to take but this isn’t where you belong, and you know it. Auradon needs you and so do your friends. Evie is your best friend. How do you think she is going to cope? Jay is like your big brother; do you really think he is going to stay without you? Carlos… Carlos refuses to be together until we are officially over because he cares about you. Think about it. He cares more about your feelings than his own. They need you and want you… and so do I.”  
“Fine… I’ll think about it but I need time and you need to go. Now. I can figure a way out of this popsicle stand when I’m ready but right now I need to be alone. So Ben, Just go. Please.” Mal’s eyes had started to glow green and that was Ben’s cue. He backed up and headed down the stairs confronting the others.  
“She isn’t coming… not yet at least. We also broke up… officially.” Ben had said stealing a quick glance at the guilty-looking Carlos. Ben sighed as Evie tried to talk to Mal.   
Meanwhile, while they were distracted, Gil and Harry Hook had shown up and snatched Ben away. Carlos turned to Ben but he was gone.  
“Ben? Ben! BEN!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like this. I'm diverging from the movies more heavily but things will still flow in a similar fashion. hopefully you guys still like it. Let me know!


	6. A Threat and It's Going Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uma had Ben in her clutches. Will Uma figure out that Mal isn't the right leverage against Ben and vice versa? What about the vicious Harry hook? Can Mal and Carlos set their situation aside to get back the King? Let's find out.

The four Vk’s were reunited in their old hangout. Mal and Carlos were standing an awkward distance apart and Evie knew not to push it.  
“Uma wants you to go alone… We don’t have much choice” Carlos said almost bitterly, “We have to protect Ben at all costs.”  
“You think I wouldn’t do what it takes to protect him?” Mal said shooting him a cold stare. Carlos had no intentions of starting a fight but his own anger and jealousy flared.  
“I don’t know, are you going to try and spell him again?” His voice harsher than he meant to but he just couldn’t help it. Why did she have to spell Ben and keep him from him for so long?  
“Carlos, I get it. You are mad about me spelling Ben. However, in that whole time that he and I were together, did I EVER hurt him? No. I care about him too, even if it isn’t the way you do.” Mal said honestly. She was hurt and so was Carlos, but he nodded a bit. She was right, he was just bitter about all the pain he felt from such a long period of feeling a love he thought was unrequited.   
“Sorry… Though you must admit. You, being the one saving Ben, will really turn the tables on some of Auradon’s Fairytales.” They all shared a laugh and the two hugged it out no matter how much Mal hated hugs. So Mal left to confront Uma but Ben was being tied up by Harry at the dock.  
“You don’t have to do this,” Ben said trying to hide the fear in his voice.  
“No… I don’t” Harry said feigning a voice of reason that gave Ben a brief moment of hope. “But I want to. Why would I give up such a delectable prince, when his head could give me everything I want?” Ben gulped as Harry laughed a bit. “I’m sure Mal will love to see me hook you.” He whispered.  
“I don’t think Mal will care too much,” Ben said almost comforted, but he could only think of the pain Carlos would be in if anything happened to him. They had just gotten together and now they might be ripped apart forever.  
“Oh, Mal isn’t the one you’re all wet in the port for is it?” Harry snickered drawing his hook playfully along his jaw. Ben couldn’t hide the panic in his eyes. He knew if Harry found out, this would only give them more leverage.  
After Uma had made her demands for the Wand the VKs reconvened and planned. Carlos and Jay headed back to the Isle to create a wand replica with their 3d printer. Evie and Mal went to visit Dizzy and make some smoke bombs. However, Uma was far more insightful than Ben needed.  
“Harry tells me Mal isn’t your real love. I can’t say I’m surprised that I’m not pleased with this. So, who is it? Another pretty princess? No… you wouldn’t have come to the Isle if it was.” Uma circled him, her hand was on her sword and her mouth was twisted in the most malicious grin.  
“Is it Evie?” She said slowly, watching his eyes. He was unmoved and Uma shook her head. “Too girly for your tastes then?” This made the king tense, despite his roped limbs. Uma was like a shark and he just gave her fresh blood. “So, it’s Jay?” Ben didn’t react and she cackled knowingly. “No, of course, it would be him… Carlos.” Ben’s panic was almost euphoric to the girl. “I know that they are going to try something… but if they do… “She leaned in to whisper in his ear with nothing but pure evil in her words. “If they cross me and I don’t get what I want… I will hunt Carlos down. Even if I have to tear a hole in the barrier with my bare hands. He will never be safe… I swear.” She cackled loudly in his face. Ben looked completely terrified. This wasn’t going to end well. He knew they would try to save him. To save him would only doom Carlos. He couldn’t let that happen.  
“If you let me go, I will talk to the council about letting your crew leave the Isle as the next wave of VKs.” He tried to bargain, hoping the desperation would but him sympathy. He forgot that this was the Isle and not Auradon. She didn’t care about him.  
“You’re going to help me? I don’t buy it. You Auradon boys are all the same. Selfish. Just like us Villains. Maybe when I get the wand… I won’t turn your little boy toy into a chew toy. Now shut up. I don’t need damaged goods and the more you talk the more I want to let Harry hook you.” Ben went quiet but glanced at the almost giddy smile on Harry’s face. He wouldn’t help the tears the prickled at the corners of his eyes. If only he had only been smart or stronger… ‘if only’s were the only thing his mind could do now. If only he had figured out a better and faster way to rehabilitate the VKs. If only, if only, if only. The one that was almost as sharp as the glinting hook mere feet away was “if only I had told Carlos how I really felt sooner.”  
The time to make the trade had come about. Mal and Uma stood at the docks serving up insults and rap battle worthy disses. It wasn’t going anywhere that they wanted it to. Carlos could only get this sinking feeling as he looked at how broken Ben’s spirits looked. He couldn’t help but feel anger bristle the hairs on the back of his neck as he had looked up Harry threatening Ben to walk a plank. It was going down.   
“Hey, we don't have to choose, we don't have to light the fuse. Mal, whatever you do, it's gonna be a lose-lose There's gotta be a better way. Uma, I promise I'll give you your chance, you'll have your say.” Ben screamed tears starting to fall. He was trying to warn them. Warn them that if this went anyway. They were going to lose everything in one way or another. Mal ignored him and Carlos started to choke up. She started to offer Uma the wand.  
“Hold up. Mm. Too easy.” Uma said flash Ben a grin. “Why don't you give it a test drive? We want to see it work.”   
“You always were quite the drama queen,” Mal said coolly, cursing herself. She knew this would happen.  
“Oh, and nothing too big, or else Ben is fish bait,” Uma added. She looked back at the group and Carlos motioned to Dude making Mal grin.  
“Okay.” She started “Although it seems absurd, turn your bark into a word!” After a brief look at Uma, she turned to Dude. “Talk, dog.”  
“Does this vest make me look fat? Hey, does anyone have some bacon? Cookies?” Dude whined. They all laughed a bit, the pirates too happy about it.   
“Give me the wand!” Uma threatened.  
“Give me Ben!” Mal threatened back.  
“Harry, bring him over.” She sighed at the hooked boy. “Oh. Cut him loose, Harry.”  
“I never get to have any fun,” Harry grumbled slitting the rope. Ben grabbed Mal’s outstretched hand at the same time the Uma gabbed hold of the wand.  
“Ben, go!” Mal commanded pushing him towards Carlos.  
“By the power of the sea, tear it down and set us free!” Uma tried using the Wand only for it to remain static in her hand. She screamed “No! You don’t get to win every time Mal!” What came next was a complete mess of swords and smoke bombs. However, ultimately, they escaped into the Limo. Mal was sitting next to Ben. The two didn’t really want to look at each other.   
“Awkward” Dude said from Carlos’ lap. Ben looked over at him and the two’s eyes met. Carlos’ eyes were filled with embarrassment but love. Bens were filled with love, stress, and fear.   
“Dude… just because you can talk doesn’t mean you should,” Carlos said quietly.   
What the group didn’t notice, was the teal blur that had dived through the closing hole in the barrier, into the sea with Mal’s spellbook in its clutches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you guys like this chapter. It isn't the mushiest chapter but it certainly needed to happen. Don't worry, as we bridge the gap between this scene and the cotillion, Ben and Carlos will have a chance to be together for a bit. Tell me what you think, I'm dying to get some input. I know I'm skipping a lot of scenes but frankly, I want to focus on relevant scenes involving Carlos and Ben.


	7. Love is Gentle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is supposed to be a chapter for Ben and Carlos to really let the walls down between them and let love be love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is definitely worthy of the M rating but don't expect anything too intense. I explicitly avoided certain word usuage and depiction. This isn't smut. This is supposed to be romantic. <3

Once back in Auradon the group split up. There was still plenty of time left before Cotillion. Ben sighed and looked at Mal. “Do what you need to do… I am very sorry but I want to take Carlos as my date. “Mal only nodded and left Carlos and Ben alone. “Do you want to come back to my place? We can have someone get your outfit… I just really want to spend time with you.” Ben had pulled Carlos close.  
“I'd love to Ben.” Carlos smiled and leaned up to give him a quick kiss. The two quickly made their way to the Castle. After many flights of marble staircases, they made it to a room with gold etched double doors. Ben gave Carlos a playful smile.  
“Close your eyes,” Ben said putting his hands on to Carlos' shoulders guiding him in as the doors magically opened for them. Ben's master bedroom was more akin to an apartment than a simple bedroom. He had his own office, bedroom, sitting/living room, and bathroom. Everything was lavish and had been in pristine condition. “Open your eyes.” Carlos gasped taking it all in. He instinctively started looking around.  
“Wow, Ben… you're really going to make it hard for me to leave this room huh?” Carlos said delighted by everything. Turning back to Ben, Carlos could see that smirk from the Isle on his face. His body was starting to warm up, just from his smoldering smirk. “Ben?”  
“Yes, Pup?” Ben said in his husky voice. Carlos could feel the heat and blood in his face. Ben was letting his Bad side tease him. He forgot what he was going to say as Ben backed him up into the door leading from the sitting room to the bedroom. This kiss was hot and passionate at first but gradually it became more loving and meaningful. This was good Ben kissing him. He had to admit it was his favorite way for Ben to be. He felt their lips part only for them to rejoin once they had caught their breaths. Ben needed Carlos tight now. He needed his love and to just bask in it, soak in every kiss and touch.  
He picked Carlos up taking him to the couch. He sat down with Carlos on his lap. They broke their kisses apart again to breath. “Sorry Pup, but I can't help myself… you just taste so good.” Carlos could feel that heat starts to pool just below his navel as the ideas spurred by that flickered through his head.  
“Don't apologize. I want it too. I love you, Ben. Did I mention that?” he said with a chuckle mocking the song he sang to Mal.  
"No, but I knew, I saw it in your eyes just now and I love you. Do I need to sing it for you too?” Ben smiled, sliding his hand up Carlos shirt rubbing his stomach as he did in the Limo. Ben had not realized that this was like flipping a switch on Carlos. He pressed Ben into a deep kiss, sliding his hands into Ben's hair, knocking the hat he had been wearing from the Isle off. His kisses were eager and intense, his body grinding into Ben's briefly before he broke the kiss. “We both need to shower. We smell like the Isle.”  
“Ben...” Carlos whimpered as Ben stood up leaving him on the couch. Ben smirked wickedly, giving Carlos chills.  
“I didn't say separate showers.” For a moment Carlos could feel his soul leave his body from the sheer amount of sex appeal Ben was giving. He followed the king into a large expensive bathroom. Ben started the shower then turned to Carlos, shamelessly starting to strip while staring into Carlos' eyes. Ben's skin was flawless and his body was well fit. He teased at his boxers for a long moment making Carlos whimper, eyes glued to a pair of blue boxers with little gold crowns. What came next nearly made him faint. Without a hint of shame, Ben was naked before him. It wasn't sexual, it was love. Ben's eyes were full of love. Carlos gawked at the very well equipped and well-built body before him. Ben was perfect, from top to toe. Carlos was more shy about his body but quickly followed suit. His body was less perfect in the sense that he was speckled with freckles. Ben looked awestruck watching him undress. To him Carlos was perfect. From head to tail, Carlos was everything he wanted.  
Ben stepped into the hot shower first beckoning Carlos to join him. With no hesitation, Carlos slipped in with him. Ben captured his lips in a gentle but powerful kiss. It was strong enough to bring tears to his eyes. Sometimes love isn’t about passion but softness and gentleness. This was something Ben was good at. Carlos was rough and only knew the intensity. This softness he felt to his very core. He hadn't realized that Ben had soaped his hands, but they now traveled his body. Every inch, Ben cleaned with firm but gentle hands. It was like nothing Carlos had felt before. Ben new every part of him now. He even paid attention to the places that made his breath hitch, like the sides of his hips, the soft areas around his collar bone or his thighs. Carlos soaped his hands a followed Ben's example. They were so quiet beyond the soft noises they made but it was as if they were holding a conversation without words.  
By the time they were done with their shower, both were very worked up. Ben grabbed a towel and dried them both of before leading Carlos to his bed. They slipped under the covers, not bothering to dress and cuddled. After minutes a simple bliss, Ben placed kisses along Carlos' neck, holding him from behind. He could feel that heat pooling below his navel again. Ben's hand slide right down to where Carlos wanted it. He felt his hand encase him. The moan was involuntary. Ben nibbled his ear whispering “I love you… let me take care of you.” He continued whispering soft something into his ear as his hand did the work. Before long Carlos was breathing heavy and the pooling heat was turning into a tension, ready to release.  
“Oh Ben!” was all Carlos could say before his entire body was wrapped in pleasure, he was unaccustomed to. Everything was just a pale fire that danced beneath his skin. Once he returned to earth. Ben rolled him over to kiss him. Carlos locked lips with him but his hand wanted to share the experience Ben's had. When the time came, Ben was just as Carlos had been.  
“Carlos!” was all Ben could say. Never had the king felt such bliss. It was truly magical. They cleaned up but laid embraced and gazing into each other’s eyes. It wasn't necessary to speak, just being with one another was what they wanted.  
This moment was interrupted by Evie bringing Carlos' clothes. She took one look at the bed, dropped everything on the floor and walked out. Ben grinned squeezing Carlos.  
“Ready to be my date for Cotillion?” Ben asked. Carlos nodded and they got up getting dressed for the ball.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it wasn't too much and that you all enjoy it. <3 Remember to let me know what you thought of it. Should I keep these kinds of scenes fluffy or do you want something more vivid and well dirty? All opinions welcome.


	8. Before the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mal and Carlos finally have a moment to talk and Ben gets a surprise visit before Cotillion.

Ben and Carlos took their time getting dressed. Being the king, however, Ben took far longer to get ready. “I'll just meet you at Cotillion Pup. These suits take a while.” Carlos nodded and kissed Ben before going to catch up with Evie and Mal. After minutes of the doors being closed behind Ben, they opened again. “Pup?” Ben called not looking.  
“Nope… just me,” Uma said entering the room.  
“Uma… How did you get here?”. Ben said turning to her tensely. She could practically taste the fear coming from him.  
“I jumped through the barrier as you left and I am a great swimmer… Now, I have a little unfinished business with your new Pup.” Uma said flashing him a wicked grin turning pretending to leave.  
“Uma! Please. I'll do anything. Don't hurt him.” Ben was terrified of anything happening to Carlos. Their hearts had finally found each other.  
“Oh, I never planned on hurting him. You will.” She smirked viciously holding up a cookie. Ben's heart dropped in his stomach. Another love spell. Why did it always have to be a love spell? Ben hesitated but took the cookie, eating it all in one bite. His eyes flashed golden with Uma's magic before he went soft and loving, pulling Uma close.  
“I love cookies. You're the best. You should be my date for Cotillion.” He said playing with her hair. Uma’s laugh was pure evil but Ben only seemed smitten by it. She dragged Ben around as she prepared for cotillion with her victim. She had to look good when she brought Audon to its knees.  
Meanwhile, Carlos knocked on Mal and Evie's door. “Come in” Evie called. Carlos entering the room made her blush. “Hey ‘los. Did you and the King have fun?” her voice a playful tone before letting out one of her signature squeals. “Did you do IT?” She waggled her eyebrows and Mal looked momentarily surprised. She grinned at the prospect of blackmail material.  
“N-no. We didn’t do it… we just showered together… then cuddled afterward. -He blushed heavily. Mal chuckles and adjusts her gloves.  
“Leave it to Ben to take it slow. Even when we were together, we didn't get that far. He must really like you.” Mal winked at the white-haired boy.  
“um, actually we are True Loves. That is how I broke the love spell.” Carlos said nervously. Both Evie and Mal gasped, followed by an ear-splitting squeal of joy. In unison, they all said, “True love's kiss, works every time.” Carlos was somewhat surprised by how sweet Mal was about the whole thing. “Are you sure you are okay? I mean you clearly cared for him.”   
Mal laughed a bit, “Yeah, but it wasn't real. Besides, how was I going to stop true love? I'm a VK, not a monster.” She shifted, “You two are adorable together. Ben needs someone to protect and look after. I was never going to be that for him.” Mal turned finally ready for the night's event. “So… how do I look?”.  
“Wicked.” Carlos winked making Mal laugh, almost cackle. He knew she liked being seen as evil, even if she wasn't. She likes that bad girl persona. Evie came over to him and started fussing over his outfit and everything, trying to make him look perfect. Typically, Carlos would resist and try and stop her but he really wanted to look his best tonight. They had all three settled into a comfortable conversation about school before Doug burst in.  
“You went camping without me? Are you dating someone else? Is it Happy’s son- “Evie cut him off.  
“Ben was captured on the isle after we went to bring Mal back. Who told you I went camping?” She said confused.  
“Jay.” Carlos and Doug said in unison. Evie took his hands and kissed his cheek.  
“Don’t be dopey.” She winked at him seemingly remedying the whole thing. “Now, there are princesses who need dresses. Time to deliver. Shall we?”  
“We shall.” Doug and Evie wheeled a rack of dresses out the door leaving Mal with Carlos. Carlos sat down and motioned her over, the two sitting together.  
“I know you keep saying it’s okay but I know you spelled him because you felt something for him. It’s okay if you do, and I won’t be upset about it. Honestly, you should have every reason to be mad at me. I sort of kissed your boyfriend before the separation was official. Mal, you’ve always been a sister to me. I’ll always care for you. So if you need anything I’m here.” Carlos was holding her hands comfortingly. She always liked holding hands with Evie, so he figured it would help.  
“Carlos, I left because Auradon is a place of good. It’s all pink and pretty. I may be pretty, but you know my rules on pink. More than that, I didn’t want to be with Ben, I wanted to be with him to be Queen. As Queen, I could do so much more to help the kids on the Isle. The ones like us who would love a chance to be happy here. Now, you’re going to be his queen, king… whatever” She hesitated a moment trying to think that out before giving up and moving on.” The truth is, the moment I went back to the Isle, Ben and I were over, in my heart at least. Yeah, it still hurts but that’s okay. You two are amazing for each other and I think, I have someone else in mind for myself. I just want you to promise me that you will always stand up for us VKs. Stand up for the Isle because we will always be VKs. We can hide it behind all the floral patterns and pink frills, but it’ll always be our truth. We come from the isle and that is how it always will be.” They were both teary-eyed and Carlos brought her hands to his chest, over his heart.  
“I promise you Mal, I will always stand up for the VKs and the Isle. Any power I have will be to make sure that no one is unjustly punished. The two rested their heads together gently. Carlos knew Mal hated hugs, so they let their sibling moment be like this. Two people from different parents, resting against each other, with something to share.  
After the touching moment, they headed for the cotillion.  
“Welcoming the new lord and lady of the court. Carlos and Mal.” Lumiere had called announcing them. They both looked at him confused for a long moment. Both? They were both now a part of the court. Lumiere smiled,” Ben requested that even if Mal was no longer his love, he would like her to join to court on your behalf when necessary so you may share the burden of this new role.” Mal and Carlos hugged smiling. While it was an odd arrangement, it didn’t change who would be Ben’s future partner and Carlos couldn’t help but be happy to know that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope that you guys are still with me on this one. I love this fanfiction and I'm trying my best. <3 let me know what you guys think.  
Also, to prevent confusion this isn't a three-way relationship. It's just Ben and Carlos, Mal is just more prepared to be a lady of the court, so she is intended to help him take on the role, that's all. Also, poor Ben, too many love spells.


	9. You and Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uma makes her grand entrance. Ben's not acting right and heartbreak is on the menu tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This contains a lot of mixed in quotes from the movie, for obvious reasons. If something isn't quite right I apologize.

“You work it, man,” Lumiere said to Carlos. He couldn’t help but chuckle a bit at the former candlestick holder’s complement. Mal descended the stairs before him and waited with Evie and Jay. Carlos was dressed in a more Auradon meets Isle suit that was white with red and black accents and his typical bones on the back. He looked the best he had ever looked, and everyone was staring. He came down the stairs and Belle took his hand.  
“Hi. Ben is on his way, you look absolutely dashing tonight.” With the Beast seeming to agree. “I know we were shocked at first, but you-- you are exactly what Ben needs.” Belle’s smile was so beautiful and genuine. You both hugged like way back when this all started. It felt nice to be hugged and it finally hit him that she is why Ben is such a good hugger.  
“And lucky for me, she doesn't go by first impressions.” They all shared a little laugh before Carlos made his way down the final stairs. His heart was in his throat and so was his stomach.  
“Hi” Evie took his trembling hands comfortingly.  
“Hi” He couldn’t help fidgeting nervously. Where was Ben?  
“How are you?”  
“I sorta feel like I’m gonna throw up.” His nervous laughter a little worrying.  
“It’s okay, that’s okay. We are right here with you ‘los” Mal added at the end.   
“King Benjamin!” Lumiere drew everyone’s attention and Carlos looked on lovingly as Ben came into view before descending the stairs.  
“Go get him, tiger!” Jay nudged, giving him a wink. Ben and Carlos met at the bottom of the stairs. They both bowed to one another but the nervous look on Ben’s face made the lump in his throat worse.  
“’los I wish I had time to explain,” Ben said as a girl with chocolate skin and a teal dress appeared at the top of the stairs. Uma. Carlos suddenly couldn’t breathe. He felt every muscle in his body tense and “Crack” his heart almost audibly breaking inside of him, shattering to pieces. His body was washed in a sick numbness from it all.  
“Hi” Ben chuckled to Uma.  
“Hi,” She said in her best giddy voice.  
“This is all happening so fast.” Carlos choked out, looking genuinely like he might faint from the lack of breath.  
“Something happened when I was on the Isle, a connection. She helped me understand the people of the Isle are my people as well”. Carlos couldn’t fight the tears in his eyes. He just turned and Mal hugged him, holding him closely.  
“We're with you, Carlos. Lonnie said as everyone had begun to rally behind me. Ben and Uma had begun to dance right in front of them. Uma’s grin was too much, and Carlos sobbed into Mal. He could feel her bristle with anger.  
“Let’s get out of here” Jay commanded. Everyone started to leave until Jane sprinted up to Lumiere.   
“Honey, we're so sorry. We had no idea.” Belle said gently grabbing Carlos’ hand with a firm squeeze, reminding him to breathe.   
“I’m gonna talk to him.” The beast said looking less than happy about this himself.  
“Lumiere, unveil the gift. They need to see it!” Jane begged of Lumiere who nodded, clearing his voice to announce.  
“And now for the unveiling of King Ben's masterpiece, designed especially for his lord.” They all turned around to see a cover pulled of a stained-glass window depicting Carlos and Ben in the Garden, Ben catching Carlos. They both looked like princes. Carlos whimpered at his broken heart aching.   
“Ben did that?”  
“Yeah, he did,” Evie said attempting to comfort the heartbroken pup. “He loves the real you.”   
“Cover that backup!” Uma hissed, her evil showing through.  
“I will not!” Lumiere replied with dignity.  
“Um, uh-- why don't you tell everyone the present you have for me, Ben?” She said looking nervous from the angry stares but she kept up her little charade.  
“I have an announcement! Uma will be joining the court tonight as my lady.   
“Son...” Beast said in a worried tone.   
“Not now, Dad! The... Uh, so as my gift to her, I'm bringing down the barrier once and for all!” Ben had both yelled at his father and wasn’t acting like himself. Auradon’s protection meant everything to Ben. Even though he wanted to save VKs he wasn’t crazy enough to bring the whole barrier down.  
“Fairy Godmother. Bring down the barrier.” Ben was being righteous as if this was the obvious answer all along. Despite the pain in his chest, Carlos felt the idea forming in his mind. Something wasn’t right with Ben, his Ben.  
“I most certainly will not.” Fairy Godmother was completely taken aback by such a request.  
“I am your king!” Ben yelled again, just making everyone seem more and more lost.  
“Obey him,” Uma said anger tinged in her sugared voice.  
“Ben has been spelled.” Carlos finally realized seeing Mal’s spell book tucked away. “true love’s kiss…” Carlos said going down to Ben and Uma who seemed to be having complications.  
“Ben, Ben. Fight it. It’s me… Your pup. This isn’t your first time being spelled. Fight it for me, like you did last time.” Ben and Carlos leaned in for a kiss. It was a soft and nervous kiss that turned to recognition before they gently separated a bit, still close.  
“Car-los?” Ben said with a small smile, as the spell wore off. Everyone was suddenly pulled out of the tender moment by the sound of shattering glass. Ben and Carlos looked to see Uma, fist right through the window that had been made for Carlos. Everyone gasped but Ben growled. Uma knew she didn’t have a fighting chance this way. She ran to the edge of the boat. Before anyone could stop her, she threw herself overboard. Once again there was a wave of gasps as the water churned and bubbled. Uma reappeared, this time sporting tentacles.  
“True love won’t defeat this!” She called mockingly. Carlos knew there was nothing he could do. However, out of the corner of his eye, he could see it starting. Mal was huffing and her eyes were glowing. She was really going evil right now?! His thoughts were interrupted by the purple smoke that enveloped her. She transformed into a dragon and leaped into the air. This fight had always been between Uma and Mal, not Ben and Carlos. They were collateral damage that Uma was pleased with. “Let’s end this once and for all Mal” There were waves, tentacles and fire breathing torrents.   
Ben had enough and threw himself overboard with a bestial cry of rage. He swam between the two and they stopped fighting. “Mal, Uma! Stop! Back down!”  
“What are you gonna do, Ben? Splash me?” Uma’s taunting fell on deaf ears.  
“That's enough! It's got to stop! This isn't the answer! The fighting has got to stop! Nobody wins this way! We have to listen to and respect each other. It won't be easy, but let's be brave enough to try. Uma, I know you want what is best for the Isle. Help me make a difference.” Uma returned Ben’s ring after a moment before disappearing into the sea. Both Mal and Ben returned to the ship.   
Ben slipped the ring onto Carlos’ finger and kissed him. Jay pulled him off a bit. “alright lover boy, give it a rest.” Jay said. Ben nodded and properly bowed to Carlos, who did it as well. Before they could start dancing, fairy godmother cleared her voice, saying clearly. “Bippidy Boppidy Boo!” The Stained-glass window repaired itself. They finally began their dance. They danced in the water-logged top of the ship nearly all night. Once almost everyone was gone, Carlos could feel Ben nip at the tender spot on his collar bone, immediately making his breath hitch. “B-ben” He teased Carlos a little bit.  
“You” He kissed his neck, “Me” another kiss. “tomorrow” one more kiss, “date”. Ben’s hands caressing the outside of his hips. Carlos could only nod leaning into him. “Good… and tonight you stay in my bed. All mine now.” Ben gave him a hickey right there with guards watching. They didn’t seem to care. It wasn’t their business. Carlos was picked up and carried bridal style to the Limo, heading back to the Castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So fair warning, one of the next chapters is definitely going to be rated M as we bridge the story between Descendants 2 and Descendants 3. We will definitely get more Ben and Carlos scenes before we start D3. Just letting everyone know. PLEASE tell me what you are thinking below. I am more than open to working something in if you can think of something you might want. I want you guys to love this story. <3


	10. Did I Mention The Puppy Prince?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos and Ben enjoy a little bathtime slip and slide. Carlos gets spoiled by the biggest romantic of them all.

The night ended with Ben carrying Carlos up to sleep in his suite. They disrobed each other of their sopping wet clothes and returned to a warm shower, to wash away the saltwater assaulting their skin. Ben had gone to soap up Carlos again when, when the white-haired boy slipped into the king and they both tumbled to the floor of the tub. “Carlos…” Ben chuckled, pulling their bodies close kissing him.  
“Sorry…” He tried to get back up and slipped again, landing face-first into Ben’s chest. The king just pulled him close again, this time kissing him deeply, with a low growl. “B-ben!” Carlos squirmed, feeling warm large hands on his behind. Ben sighed and got up, helping Carlos up.  
“Can’t resist you…” he mumbled, letting Carlos get out before turning the shower to cold for a second. When the two were fully out and dried off they crawled into bed together spooning. Ben was the big spoon, Carlos liked how safe and warm it felt being the little spoon.  
In the morning, a Saturday, Ben was up well before Carlos making plans for the day and attending meetings. When Carlos finally awoke it was to Evie bringing up a tray of food. She knocked at the door. “Los? You decent?” She called. His clothes were still wet, but he found a clean outfit with his name on a post-it note on the dresser. Ben had picked out some of his older clothes in Carlos’ size. Wearing the king’s typical Blue and Gold, he answered the door. Evie barged right in, setting his meal on the coffee table. He followed behind and after taking the lid off he beamed. It was his favorite, Chocolate chip, chocolate pancakes with peanut butter drizzle, with bacon and a glass of milk.  
“Thank you, Evie!” Carlos said, quick to dig in.  
“Don’t thank me, thank your boyfriend. He wanted you to spend the day enjoying the life of a prince, before your date tonight.” Evie sat next to him with her sketchbook out. She showed him an outfit that looked like something he would typically wear but the colors were wrong. They were blue and gold, not his typical red, black, and white. “Yes, the king picked this out for you too. Now eat up.” As Carlos finished up his food, Evie turned on Ben’s giant flat screen tv. It was set to the news. A surprise announcement from the king was prepared. A whole stage had been quickly set up for him.  
“Evie…” He glanced at the smirking Blue haired girl. “He wouldn’t” Carlos almost challenged before the beat to Did I Mention started playing. OH GOD, HE WOULD. “EVIE!!!” He squealed as Ben came out dressed in his kingly best.   
“Give me a C!” He called out and the news reporters cheered back a C, “Give me an A”, A, “Give me an R, L, O, S!” He cheered. Everyone was happily obliging the king. “What does that spell?!”  
“CARLOS!” The reporters called back as Ben, Mal, Jay, Doug, Lonnie, and Jane started performing Did I mention for Carlos on INTERKINGDOM TELEVISION. Evie took his hand and squeezed it. Carlos was bright red. The song ended panning into the king. “Did I mention I’m in love with you Carlos De Vil?” He winked before the screen went back to the normal news.  
“EVIE!” Carlos cried again, making her cover his mouth.  
“Please Carlos, inside voice, you are going to give me a migraine.” She chuckled and he nodded.  
“I cannot believe he just announced that on interkingdom television. Pinch me” Carlos felt himself swoon before a sharp pinch came to his harm. “Hey!”  
“Don’t look at me like that! You asked.” She teased.  
“Can I come in?” Belle called from the doorway.  
“Of course, your majesty!” Carlos said nervously, wiping the peanut butter and chocolate from around his mouth with a napkin. He was always a messy eater. Evie wiped her hand off with the same one, realizing it had gotten on her hand.  
“Please call me Belle.” She came in with a bouquet of white, black and red roses. “Ben and I picked these out for you.” She smiled placing them in Carlos’ hands. Carlos sat completely dumbstruck for a long moment before he started sniffling. Belle sat down on the other side of him from Evie and the two sandwiched him with a hug. “It’s okay Carlos…” He nodded after regaining composure. He looked at the card in the flowers.   
“For my Pup. I love you with all of my heart.” He started sniffling. Before he could catch his breath, Mal was in the doorway with a big box of heart chocolate.  
“Delivery for one Prince of cuteness?” She said mimicking Lumiere. Everyone laughed, Carlos handed the flowers back to belle and she placed them in a Vase on the office desk.   
“I’ll see you tomorrow Carlos. Enjoy your day.” She said sweetly before leaving. Mal took her place handing him the box of chocolate.  
“Don’t eat them now, or you’ll make yourself sick and miss your date,” Mal warned. Carlos nodded and set them down on the coffee table before being pulled into another group hug. Mal groaned. “If I didn’t love you two…” She grumbled making the other two laugh.  
“How much crying am I going to be doing on this date?” Carlos joked but quickly regretted as Evie and Mal shared knowing looks.  
“I’ll tell Ben to bring a box of tissues.” Mal joked. Evie got up and excused herself after they shared a laugh, she had finishing touches to do on some date night fashions.  
“Was he this intense with you?” Carlos asked sheepishly. Mal just shook her head.  
“What he has with you is so much stronger than what we shared Carlos, please don’t worry about me. Tonight is your night with him. I am happy for you two. If you don’t stop giving me that worried look, I’ll tell Ben to coat himself in chocolate and say you wanted to lick it off.”  
“You are so evil.” Carlos laughed, face red at the idea.  
“Mistress of it, some might say… well since mom is just a lizard.” She cackled. They enjoyed a laugh together. They went quiet as they heard the sound of a stampede of sorts coming up the stairs. Before either Mal or Carlos could react, the door flew open and a stream of 101 dalmatian puppies flooded the bedroom, swarming Carlos. Jay smirked from the doorway.  
“Delivery for doofus.” He teased. Carlos hadn’t smiled so much in one day. It was amazing. He spent the day playing with puppies, eating chocolate, and hanging out with his friends before getting ready for his date that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the fluffiest chapter yet. Ben is definitely the type to go all out and just spoil the ones he loves. The opening slip and slide bathtime fun was suggested by a commenter. I thought it was cute. <3 Give me any suggestions and tell me what you think. Hopefully, you guys are liking it still. After the next chapter, we will probably start on D3, depends on how long the date night scene lasts.


	11. Love Is Magical.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Carlos explore their love on a date and long into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has the most M rating of them all but isn't THE M rated chapter. This relationship is too new to go that far.

Evie brought Carlos a suave looking outfit with his typical patterns but in Ben’s Blue and Gold colors. While it didn’t feel like him, it didn’t bother him. It felt like he had wrapped himself in Ben’s love in some ways. It made him feel close to him in a way. “You look so handsome ‘los” Evie said putting her head on his shoulder, adjusting the jacket for him.  
“Only thanks to you Evie.” His smile was thanks enough for her.   
“Come on Carlos, you should get going.” Carlos gave her a nervous smile and headed out to the Enchanted lake as told. Despite how late at night it was, the bridge was well lit with twinkle lights. Following the lights and the soft sound of music, Carlos came to the lake ruins. They were bathed in candle lights and twinkle lights, making the already magical view, now romantic and intimate. Ben stood waiting for him next to a table covered in steaming dishes. Ben was dressed in a Black, White and red suit, looking more dashing than Carlos ever thought he could. Seeing him in his own colors was breathtaking.  
“Do you like it?” He said as Carlos came close enough to take his hands.  
“Ben! Do dogs like bones… yes!” He could feel tears already threatening the corners of his eyes. “You did all this for me?”   
“Of course. I would do anything for you.” Ben beamed him his biggest smile, before pulling Carlos’ chair out for him, being a gentleman. Once they were both sat down, Ben clapped his hands and the entire enchanted lake began dancing with magical floating lights and the dishes began serving themselves onto their plates as the instrumental version of Be Our Guest played. Carlos sat in amazement, all the foods were his favorite, with some of Ben’s thrown in as well.  
“Ben… You had to have spent all day on this…” Carlos started to genuinely cry. Ben went to get up but Carlos stopped him.” I’m fine. I’m happy. I just never once imagined myself, a VK every being treated like this.” He whimpered through sniffles.  
“You are a prince and a VK to me, Carlos. You deserve to be spoiled… I would do it regardless because I love you. I wanted you to know that. Know that, without a shadow of a doubt, no matter how busy being a king makes me, I love you more than anything else. I always will.”  
“I love you too Ben. At first, I didn’t know what love was. Then as I started falling for you, it just made me realize that it was love.” Carlos wiped his eyes smiling, ear to ear.  
“Well let’s eat my puppy prince. Wouldn’t want it to go cold.” Ben wiped a tear of his own away. Their meal was accompanied by an orchestra of music, from nowhere playing the instrumental to beauty and the beast at first before switching over to some of Carlos’ favorite music. Once they had eaten their meal, Ben took Carlos to a cliff with a bench overlooking Auradon’s castles and main city. Ben checked his watch and pulled Carlos in with a blanket to drape over both. Just as they got comfortable, the sky lit up with a firework display in a mix of their colors.  
“Wow…” Carlos said in awe. Ben squeezed his hand, letting them both enjoy the moment. As it seemed like the fireworks were over, one last big display left Carlos a bumbling mess in Ben’s chest. He just pulled him close, holding him tight. He ended up picking Carlos up and carrying him down to a limousine. It took them back to the castle, once again, ben carried him to his suite as if it had been their wedding night. Once inside Ben sat him down. The puppy prince grabbed the box of chocolates, picked one and before Ben could react, had one thrust into his mouth, followed by Carlos’ tongue. The two shared the chocolate between them in a feverish kiss. This time, Ben was the one with chocolate all over his mouth. Carlos used his finger to clean it off and smile. The look in Ben’s eyes was still only loving but Carlos’ eyes were dark chocolate with a deep need filling them. He pulled him over to the bed and pushed him down before getting on top of him. He leaned down kissing him, it was needy and desperate, nipping his bottom lip so the two could kiss deeper, as tongues battled for dominance. Ben let Carlos take the lead, let this night be just for him. Carlos was happy to start taking off Ben’s clothes, giving every bit of newly exposed skin, kisses wanting to love all of him. Ben followed and did the same to Carlos, leaving love bites until they were both left in tented underwear and covered in hickies. Ben was between Carlos’ legs, mouth working love bites up his thighs.   
“Ben… Please...” He breathed. With one quick tug, Carlos was eagerly exposed to him. He left kisses along this private part of his love, before drawing his tongue up the length and taking a full mouthful, in one go. He bobbed his head, working this sensitive piece with his hot and wet mouth. Carlos squirmed and bucked, hand going to Ben’s hair. The harder Ben worked the harder Carlos’ breathing got. “Oh god, Ben… I can’t hold-“He let out the purest sound of pleasure and relief as his pooling tension was released. Ben made sure he cleaned up the mess he made before Carlos pulled him up into hazy oxygen-less kisses.   
Once they parted, Carlos rolled on top, pulling Ben’s boxers away. He slid down into the same position as Ben had been in and began leaving this large piece of Ben coated in little kisses and gentle nips before taking it into his mouth. Unlike Carlos however, there wasn’t much hope of taking the whole thing into his mouth, so he used his hand to fill the gap. They had different styles of giving this intimate pleasure, but it only seemed perfect for the one it was happening to. Carlos liked to keep it all in his mouth, being sloppy with it. Ben was much more focused on the sensitive spots. It wasn’t long before Ben was growling low. His moans were deep in his chest when Carlos finally got the treat for all his hard work. After ensuring they were both cleaned up, they cuddled up, giving each other more nips and hickies. They finally settled into their spooning position.  
“Goodnight my king,” Carlos said sleepily.  
“Goodnight my pup.” Ben kissed the back of his head. They fell asleep like this, dreaming of nothing but happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave it to Ben to go completely over the top and make the night nothing but magic. This is not the end. We still have Descendants 3 to go. So don't worry, more Benlos is on the menu my loves. Please, please, please. Let me know how you are liking the story and anything you might want to see happen. Descendants 3 will likely be the least directly adapted because I have some major twists I want to add. <3 I hope you enjoyed.


	12. VK Day and A Royal Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> VK day is finally here. King Ben makes a Royal proposal, but will it be a yes?

Carlos and Ben had settled into their relationship with seemingly endless months of bliss. They had yet to go all the way with one another, the timing never right. They were the perfect couple, few arguments and they worked together as if they were in each other’s minds.  
It was peaceful in Auradon when they started planning for VK Day. VK Day was the day the first four VK's choose four new VKs to come to Auradon and go to Auradon Prep. It took King Ben, Mal and Carlos months of convincing and planning to get to this day. It was the morning of VK Day and Carlos was nervous. Ben came around to him on the balcony, wrapping his arms around his waist. The comfort reminded Carlos to breathe, causing him to gasp.  
“Breath pup, Mal is doing a flyover in dragon form and I have men watching. Don’t worry about Uma. Just worry about picking the right VKs to come.” Ben chuckled teasing him. Carlos whined like an actual puppy for a moment.  
“Aren’t you supposed to tell me not to worry at all?” Carlos gave him a fake glare.   
“Probably but it’s to much fun to hear you whine…” Ben smirked, squeezing him tighter. There was a subtext to this conversation that Carlos blushed at.  
“Maybe if you stopped teasing me and finally gave it to me, you would hear all the whining you want.” He teased back making Ben blush now and clear his throat.  
“I thought… I uh…”   
“I’m talking about the advice about not worrying…” He continued to tease. “but it’s fun to watch you all flustered like this…” Ben growled lowly and squeezed his pup tightly. They both shared a bit of a laugh at themselves before Mal descended next to them in a cloud of purple smoke. She growled a bit.  
“No sign of Uma. So that’s good, but I have a bad feeling about this, guys. Increase the guards and take no chances.” Mal suggests and Ben nodded letting go of Carlos and going to prepare things. Carlos whined and sighed.  
“Are you sure we should worry about Uma? It has been months and she hasn’t shown a single ugly tentacle this whole time.” Carlos frowned, crossing his arms looking out to the ocean. After their first date, Ben told Carlos about the threat on his life, Uma made. It made the hair on his neck raise nervously.  
“You and I both know, Shrimpy isn’t to be dismissed. She may be weak, but she knows how to mess things up really well. I don’t trust her as far as I can throw her.” Mal said sternly giving him a hard look. They both sighed heavily and headed for the limo. The time had come.  
“From the North to the South, From the East to the West, Lost boys, lost girls you all know you're the best hit the streets, it's your day turn it up, now's your chance!” The little song they had to mark the day played as the isle’s bridge pavilion swarmed with hopeful VKs.  
“I can't believe this day has finally arrived. I honestly wish we could take you all with us and someday, very soon, maybe we can.” Evie said setting things off an in her best announcement voice.   
“Yeah, we're gonna be back here so many times. You're going to be so sick of us.” Mal added making everyone laugh or cheer. “So sick of us.”  
“Can I get a drum roll, please? First, I would like to begin, with the granddaughter of Lady Tremaine, daughter of Drizella, my sweet, sweet friend. My Dizzy.” Evie sweetly posed. Dizzy cheered and ran up to her, hugging her.  
“Next, is son of Smee. Come on, Squeaky.” Carlos called motioning him over.  
“And no way, we're splitting up the twins, so get over here, Squirmy, come on. Bring it in, buddy!” Jay announced, pulling the boy in for a tiny bit of roughhousing.  
“And last, but certainly not least, we all picked this girl because we all agreed that she could use a little bit of Fairy Godmother's goodness class. Give it on up for Dr. Facilier's daughter, Celia.” Mal announced, gesturing down to her.  
“I'm back.” Celia said with pure swagger.  
“We'll be back for you guys, next week, okay?” Evie added just as excited as the majority of the new VKs.  
“And so, pack your stuff, your own stuff. Where are we going?” Jay questioned with a big smile.  
“We're going to...Auradon!” Everyone cheered in unison!  
Meanwhile, Uma was just outside the barrier, taking her time and looking for a hole, a gap. Anything that could set her brother VKs free. Anger still burned in her veins. She had a promise to keep. A promise to make that king suffer and to get revenge on his little pup. She agreed with what the original four VKs were doing. They were giving her brothers the chance she wanted to give them, but it wasn’t enough to sate her. She wanted them all free, all of them allowed to enjoy. She wanted her glory though, Mal was stealing even this from her. She roared with absolute frustration before continuing her search.  
The week went by relatively fast and finally, the celebration for the New VKs was waiting. Everyone was excited. Carlos had walked out with Ben but was stopped from leaving the stage by Fairy Godmother. He just looked confused and stood by Ben quietly. Everyone was seemingly staring at them.  
“Bippity-boppity, one, two, one, two. Can everybody hear me?” Fairy Godmother said holding a golden microphone  
“Yes.” The crowd cheered. She handed the microphone to Ben.  
“Thank you, Fairy Godmother. What's up, Auradon?” Ben grinned and paused as everyone rallied and cheered. “Thank you. Thank you so much for coming out to welcome our new arrivals. They'll be here soon. It worked out pretty well for the first four. Carlos, this is the exact spot we first met not so long ago. I feel like I've known you my whole life. But did I mention, I'm in love with you?” Ben said smirking. Carlos chuckled and blushed, smiling from ear to ear.  
“Aw.” He said as Doug started strumming the notes to the song for Ben.  
“I met this guy, that rocked my world like it's never been rocked. And now I'm living just for him and I won't ever stop. I never thought that it could happen to a guy like me. But now look at what you've done you got me down on my knee. “He knelt down while Carlos was distracted. Carlos stared at him. This wasn’t happening. He wasn’t. He wouldn’t. Then he went bright red. HE WOULD.   
“Carlos, it's you and me. It's you and me forever. Will you marry me? Will you be my King?” There was a long pause that made everyone nervous. Ben’s face was suddenly full of panic before Carlos grinned evilly.  
“Yes! Of course, Ben!” He screamed into the microphone. Ben finally breathed putting the ring on his finger before they kissed. It was not a kiss for the public, but no one cared. This was their moment. The crowd whistled and cheered for the two newly engaged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're into D3 guys! I'm not sure the timeframe between 2 and 3 but I try to make it work. Let me know what you guys think. I hope you are enjoying this.


	13. The Queen of Mean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Audrey features in this chapter and the barrier could be closing, forever?

“Did you know?!” Carlos screamed tackling Mal and Evie with the biggest and tightest hugs.  
“The whole time.” Mal and Evie said in unison. “You know Ben would never do something so big without consulting the resident Carlos whisperers.” Mal cackled giving him a wink. The three raved, already talking about the wedding. Ben goofed around with Jay and Doug.  
“Guys… I’m engaged.” Ben said the reality of what he was doing settling in. They were the happiest they could possibly be, but not far from them Audrey was livid.   
Audrey had her heartbroken by her childhood sweetheart, and now he was going to marry another GUY?! She couldn’t wrap her head around it. This whole thing felt wrong to her, her broken heart aside. A VK and the King of Auradon?! This was all too much, paired with her Grammy’s verbal berating for letting Ben slip through her fingers.  
“What is wrong with all of you.” She said frustrated. “You would rather a VK be on the throne than me?!” Everyone was looking at her strangely. The whole United Kingdom of Auradon seemed smitten with the Puppy Prince and The Beastly King. Why wouldn’t they, everyone could see the magic and love between them. Audrey felt deflated, no one rallied to her side except Chad and she was tired of him hanging off her.  
The VKs and the king loaded into the limo once again. This was such a familiar feeling for them at this point, with all their trips to and from the Isle in preparation for this day. They spent most of their time in the limo. This time Ben and Carlos got to sit together. It was an excited and comfortable silence between the two, just holding hands and basking at this moment, their moment. They were engaged to be wed and they knew this moment would be written about when their fairytale was written.   
Everything went smoothly at first. Everyone had shown up and they were in the limo again leaving before Evie screamed. “It's Hades. Stop the car. He's trying to escape!” Everyone turned around but Mal was already getting out of the car.  
“I am a god! I don’t belong here!” He called, using his ember to stop Ben, Carlos, and Jay from stopping him. Mal had turned into a Dragon when Hades ember started draining her power.  
“Come on Mal! Blast him!” Jay called. With a gust of wind, she pushed him back into the barrier and it sealed. When Mal transformed back she clutched her stomach.  
“I could feel him draining all my powers.” She winced and let Ben and Carlos help her back into the Limo.   
The drive back was tense, no one really wanted to talk, but Mal and Evie shared a very intense conversation with their eyes. Carlos watched the two, he had overheard them referring to her Father one time, could Hades be her dad? No, she would have told us, wouldn’t she…?   
Meanwhile, Auradon was in a panic, but Audrey was not panicking, she was hurt. Her heart was heavy with failed expectations and heartache. She was lamenting to herself, reminiscing about her own failings when the idea came to her like a whisper from a devil on her shoulder. “If Ben likes them bad, maybe I can be bad too.” That thought was like the small pebble that started a wave as the sorrow in her turned to rage.  
“I’ll show him how mean and bad I can be. I’m going to be the queen one way or another, of Auradon or of Mean.” She paused. “Queen of Mean, I like the sound of that.”  
She took a poker from her fireplace and went to the museum, that crown would be hers. She would be the queen. She had to be, it was in her heart and veins. This was who she always knew she would be. The guard dozed off to sleep and Audrey turned to security system off before heading into the Queen’s Crown display room. She circled her prey before climbing the steps and using the fire poker she brought to smash the display and take the crown. Emotions took over as she threw the poker away. This, in her hands, was everything she was raised to believe was going to be hers someday. The regrets and betrayal burned deep inside her. She went to smash the crown when she heard it. It froze her blood, but it made all her pain feel… better somehow.   
“Audrey…” It called to her, beckoning her towards the scepter of the Mistress of evil. Her body was moving on its own now. She needed the scepter, she had to have it. She came to it and waved her hands, playing with the magic coming off it. The magic seemed to playback, it was putting a fire under her feelings, her pain made her feel pleasure and her desire for revenge flared, like green fire… no not green, pink smoke billowed as she took the scepter and placed the crown on her head. She felt the power take over and it was ecstasy, a raging torrent of power, everything she could want at her very, very bitter fingertips. She knew exactly where to start doling out her pain. The one who first took her love away with magic.   
Meanwhile, Ben and Carlos stared at Mal who had just uttered those words, that were like hammers to their glass hearts. “ I think we should close the barrier, for good.” Carlos felt anger flood him before he could even control it, it bubbled out.  
“For good?! Mal! How the hell could you say that? How could you be so selfish? We have been promising those kids for months now that they could have a chance at freedom. I can’t believe you. Yes, this is a hiccup but we can’t just turn our backs on them!”  
“Carlos, what if one of the actual villains gets out. Do you have any idea what kind of destruct-“  
“YES!” Carlos cut her off, now screaming at her, “YOU KNOW DAMNED WELL I KNOW WHAT KIND OF SUFFERING ANY OF THOSE VILLAINS COULD CAUSE.” The look of immediate pain came to Mal’s face, but she touched that scar and she knew it. Ben’s rage was starting to raise but the look on Mal’s face doused him. Her voice was small.  
“I just don’t think we would forgive ourselves if anything happened to Auradon. We know villains better than anyone. It’s our responsibility to protect them from it.” Carlos hesitated at her words, she was right, but the pain took over, tears rushing to his eyes.  
“No one protected me from HER, and I’m still here. We can’t save people without a risk, Evie knew that when she befriended me. I thought you knew it too.” He ran out of the room. No one bothered to go after him, but the silence meant that they believed Mal. The barrier would be closed, possibly forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These "filler" chapters are hard to write because it's all buildup but I hope you guys like the direction I'm taking this. I hope you enjoy it guys! <3


	14. The Puppy and The Hag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Audrey takes her anger out on Mal and Carlos. Ben is really feeling the pressure.

Carlos sat in the garden, he knew he didn’t have time for this crying. Today was also Jane’s birthday but he didn’t really care. All that was spinning through his head was his mother’s torments. The sound of a fur trap in his head made his leg hurt. No one had it easy on the isle, Carlos included but it still honestly didn’t make the emotions go away.  
“’los?” He could hear Evie call. She always knew where to find him.  
“Over- “He was cut off by the billowing of pink smoke coming from the sky. Audrey stepped out of it with Maleficent’s scepter. She cackled a bit at his confusion and innate fear.  
“Audrey? You shouldn’t mess with that Scepter. It’s the source of Maleficent’s Evil. It will corrupt- “  
“Shut up! You and that hag stole my perfect Benny-boo. I’ll make sure you two can never marry.” With a crackle of lightning and smoke, Carlos shrunk and shifted into a Dalmatian puppy. Audrey cackled just as Maleficent would. “Try marrying him now, everyone’s adorable puppy prince.” She disappeared as she had come.  
“Carlos!” Evie called running to the adorable puppy who whined. “I saw… Oh ‘los. We’ll turn you back into a human, we have to find Mal.” She scooped him up in her arms and ran back to Ben’s office where he and his parents were discussing matters to calm the kingdom’s panic.  
“Ben!” Evie burst in. Everyone whirled around to her, clearly in the middle of an argument.  
“Not now Evie” Ben sighed heavily looking worn out himself.  
“Audrey had Maleficent’s scepter… she went after Carlos.” She said holding the adorable dalmatian puppy out. Everyone stared at her for a long moment before Ben came overtaking Carlos into his arms.  
“Carlos?” He said unsure before Carlos started licking his nose. Ben chuckled a bit sadly, “And, here I thought you couldn’t get any cuter.” Ben gave him belly rubs and Carlos nuzzled and licked his hand. Ben sighed and handed him back to Evie. “Go get him to Mal, I need everyone if Audrey really has the scepter. Who knows what it could influence her to do?!” Evie sighed heavily, giving Ben a nod before heading back to her starter castle, Carlos obedient in her arms.  
Once back she was horrified to see she was too late. Mal had been transformed into an old hag. “MAL!” Evie hurried over to her in horror. She did not age gracefully. “Audrey got to you as well… oh no… What do we do?”  
“There’s no way to reverse the curse of the scepter. The only thing stronger than the Scepter is Hades’ ember.” Mal’s voice had gone raspy and wheezy.  
“Alright let’s go.” She sighed and started to head inside before realizing Mal wasn’t beside her. Mal was hobbling along. “Okay…” Evie and Mal made it inside. They rounded up Celia and Jay before They changed into proper outfits and saddled up on some motorbikes. Mal used her power to enchant the bikes and they set off across the water, going straight to the isle. Once they hit the barrier, Mal and Carlos began to deform into their normal selves. Carlos sighs in relief.  
“Finally, God I was starting to lose my mind. I swear I was thinking in Dog… that and it was hard not to chew on your leather.” Carlos chuckled hugging Evie.  
“I’d have killed you if you had ruined my outfit.” She says semi-jokingly. Carlos gave her a less than thrilled look.  
“I may have nibbled on the Hem a bit… “Carlos mumbled. Evie checked her hem and ground a chewed-on part of her skirt. She grabbed a paper from the trash, rolled it up and swatted at him.  
“Bad Carlos!” She hissed “I loved this skirt!” Mal grabbed the paper from her.  
“We don’t have time for this. We need the ember. It’s the only way to fight Audrey.” Mal was practically steaming as she led them to Dr. Facilier’s Voodoo Arcade.  
Meanwhile, Audrey showed up at Jane’s birthday party. It was a spectacular birthday party set at the enchanted lake. Audrey arrived uninvited and stopped one of the boys there. “Did anybody save me any guacamole? No? It's like someone forgot to invite me.” She spat bitterly, Maleficent’s influence already taking hold. “Well, don't be expecting Mal or Carlos, they’re... not feeling themselves. Does that make you sad? Does it just ruin everything? Mindless little drones. How could you forget what they did to us? How could you forget that I was supposed to be your Queen?” She bellowed before Chad had come. Poor pathetic little Chad. Always pining for a girl who didn’t want him and being too naïve to see it.  
“Time out, okay, okay. Time out. First off, great new look. I absolutely love the feathers. “He complimented, appeasing her of his intrusion at the least. “But, hey, before you do whatever you're gonna do, I was wondering if maybe you wanted a... loyal boyfriend by your side? Partner in crime? Sidekick? Or maybe just a lackey to do your bidding, um, change tires. Or smoothie runs? Please?” He groveled in front of her like that pathetic lackey he really was.  
“You can be useful, stand behind me,” Audrey commanded, adjusting her cape after he nearly stepped on it. “Auradon likes to forget so much. They'll love this. Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday to Jane Happy birthday to you” Audrey sang mocking her as she slowly put everyone to sleep. “Sweet dreams Jane” She left with Chad to put the rest of Auradon to sleep.  
Little did she know but Jane had slipped into the Enchanted lake, protecting herself from the magic of the scepter. When she came back out, she dried herself off and took one of the pool toys brought and filled it with the magical waters.  
At the same time, Ben was sitting at his desk along with a picture from his desk of Carlos and him. It was a simple thing, but he couldn’t help but worry about his little pup. Carlos could protect himself as a human but not as a puppy, he didn’t know what to do. He felt helpless. Everything was coming down and it might be his fault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been having a rough weekend, so I'm sorry if something seems off about my writing. I might take a single day off to take a breather but I promise this thing will be finished. I hope puppy Carlos makes up for everything <3 I hope you enjoyed. let me know what you thought. please.


	15. When Push Comes to Shove

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben is forced to take a hard look at the events that lead Auradon to Audrey's grasp and Carlos threatens a pirate.

Ben sits in his office panicking and stressing over the state of the kingdom. With Audrey running around with Maleficent’s scepter, reports of people being put to sleep are coming in. Ben is doing everything he can to ensure everyone is taken care of and safe while his guards attempt to locate his ex-girlfriend. How could he be so blind? How did Audrey slip so low that she would do this? Sure, Audrey was kind of on the mean side at times, but she wasn’t a… villain… was she?   
All he could think about were the years spent together, expectantly waiting for a day like today when he would propose. However, in those days it was supposed to be Audrey who he proposed to. Now it was Carlos. Learning of his sexuality wasn’t easy, it was mostly because of Mal that he realized how much he didn’t love Audrey in that way. He cared about her but not the way he does for Carlos. This whole day and issue were bringing up painful thoughts but the one that bothered him the most was “Is this all my fault?” Ben and Audrey had been ideal until Mal’s spell. Yet even after it ended, he never really apologized for dumping her like that. It wasn’t a very princely or kingly way to handle the situation but the VKs never really brought out his most Kingly side. They tended to remind him of how much he himself likes to rebel a little.   
Carlos was a VK and yet one of this nicest and least threatening people he knew. Sure, Carlos could take care of himself and protect himself, but he wasn’t evil. From day one, Ben saw goodness in his pup that no one else really did. Behind that VK exterior was someone soft, warm and a little rough. That was the Carlos he had fallen in love with, even before Mal’s spell he felt it. So It wasn’t much of a surprise that they ended up together.  
Now, Audrey was terrorizing Auradon and he couldn’t come up with a single explanation why other than revenge. Revenge on the king who dumped her and the people who took him from her. He knew all about her fascination with being Queen. She would go to the museum just to see it sometimes. She would sketch herself wearing it sometimes too. Ben wanted to talk to that girl again. To apologize to that girl.  
He sat back down at his desk after giving the orders, “Find out if she has a list of demands” and opening his jacket. The longer he went without news of Carlos and the others, the more stressed he felt. With a sweeping of pink smoke, Audrey appeared behind him.  
“Just one,” Audrey said with nothing but fake cheeriness and cold bitterness behind it. “I demand my life back.” Ben had a sinking feeling at her words this was already something he wasn’t willing to give. “I have a proposition. I'll wake everybody up right now... under one...” Her fingers began to walk up his arm and caress his shoulder in a way that made him feel a little sick. “itty-bitty condition, Benny-boo. Make me your Queen, and we'll rule side by side.” Audrey smiled as if all the evil had suddenly meant nothing to her.  
“Did someone put a spell on you? Just tell me who and...” Ben couldn’t believe how twisted this really was. This wasn’t the Audrey he knew at all.  
“You'll what? Marry them? Most people get dumped because they aren't good enough. I wasn't bad enough. How do you like me now, Benny-boo?” She giggled and twirled for him, displaying her now corrupted pink princess look.  
“I like the old Audrey better. She wouldn't want to hurt Auradon. Just give me the scepter, and I'll forgive you.” Ben’s concern growing with how attached she was to it.  
“You'll forgive me? I don't think so. Sleeping is too good for you.” Audrey hissed as the spell flung from the scepter, it sent Ben to the ground, body morphing into the beast within.  
“Sleeping is too good for Auradon.” She screamed bitterly, casting a spell to turn some of those still around to stone.   
Ben’s mind felt unhinged with rage and pain. He fled down the halls of the castle, leaving nothing but devastation in his wake. He needed to go, if Carlos came back, he wouldn’t be able to live with himself if he hurt him in any way.  
After heading into the Voodoo arcade Carlos had turned on the TV before calling people over. The Auradon new was reporting on the sleeping spell, making speculations and refusing to believe it was Audrey. Of course, they wouldn’t believe Audrey could turn evil. Most of them thought evil only existed inside Villains, inside the barrier. That wasn’t true, even in just the way people treated the VKs at times, there were meanness and wickedness in that too. Mal turned Celia at her side, going to find hades, going to get the ember. She had a feeling he would give it to her, but she had to play it right. Hades wasn’t just her Dad, he was a god. Gods tend to be a whole lot smarter than your average villain shmuck.   
Carlos and Jay were reduced to chasing Harry and Gil around on their bikes. Carlos still had a bone to pick with Harry after the capture of his Ben. Thinking ahead, he cut the hook off, clotheslining the hook boy of his bike. “You think I’m afraid of you Carlos?” Harry said getting on his feet, murderous villainy in his eyes. Carlos had a wave of burning anger in his own.  
“No but you are going to pay for kidnapping the king before. He is MY king… and should you EVER lay your filthy little hook on him again… I’ll make sure to hang you by it.” His voice a growl by the end.  
“Oh, come now my little minx… You’re just jealous that I might have had a little fun with your wee boyfriend… wasn’t that long ago that it was you that- “Harry teased still villainous as ever.  
“Shut up. Nothing happened between us, no matter how close we got. Should you ever try to ruin what I have with Ben… You’ll see how twisted us De Vils really can be.” He channeled every bit of his mother he could. Being intimidating and evil wasn’t his thing but being mad certainly made him feel it. Harry sighed and rolled his eyes.  
“Fine, I won’t mess with your wee king again, just don’t threaten me ever again either. You aren’t Jay.” Carlos backed off sighing heavily as Mal and Evie called for the boys. They rallied at the barrier, ember in hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked this one, I know it focuses more on Ben but he has been rather absent from the story for a chapter or two. Plus i felt like they needed more of Ben in the third movie in general, he still didn't feel like part of the VK group enough. Anyway, let me know what you thought and I hope you enjoyed. <3


	16. Daughter of the Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uma is back and she has a score to settle.

Once they were through the barrier, Mal and the group heard something crash behind them. Turning around, Harry and Gil had dove through the closing barrier and escaped. Carlos gave Harry a murderous look, only getting a flirty wink in return, the pup growl in disapproval.  
“Hey, guys. We’re just coming for a wee visit.” They said trying to follow ahead but ultimately stopped by Jay and Carlos pushing them back, accidentally knocking into Mal, sending the bright sapphire ember skittering towards to edge of the bridge. Mal and Harry both scrambled for it, Harry flinging it out of Mal’s hand sending it flying toward the oceans. Mal screamed, her father’s words in her head, “If it gets wet, it’s game over.”  
From the ocean, a teal tentacle snatched the ember out of the air as a very much large and half-octopus Uma rose from the sea. She shook off the water clinging to her.  
“UMA!” Gil and Harry cheered looking at each other than her.  
“That’s my name.” She replied playfully, enjoying the dread on the VK’s faces. She coiled into the water and as the tides swirled in the water, erupting in mist, seeming to disappear. Behind them, Uma called, “Hi, boys.”  
“Uma, you swam off and forgot all about us,” Gil said naively, looking a little wounded.  
“Yeah. Planning her revenge, no doubt.” Mal spat, drilling glares into the sea witch’s daughter.  
“It's not all about you, Mal.” She swiveled on her hip with a self-righteous attitude. “I was looking for a hole in the barrier to let everybody out. And you know what I found, boys? It's way better out there than we thought. There's this thing that looks like a furry rock called a coconut. And fish so big you could dance on their backs. And they've been keeping it all for themselves.” Swiveling onto her other hip with nothing but irritation and accusation.  
“Whatever. Uma, I need that to break a spell.” Mal looked far more frustrated about the situation than perhaps she should have been, but she was not doing the best job of concealing this.  
“Cast by Audrey, Sleeping Beauty's daughter.” Added Carlos, who simply wanted to explain the reason, however, Mal shot him a less than pleased look.  
“Mm. So the good guy is the bad guy? Well, I might not give it back. Let's see what happens.” Uma toyed with them, something about the way she looked at Carlos made him feel unnerved. It was pure spite in her eyes.  
“Uma, it's not the time for games! People's lives are in danger!” Mal’s irritation was hitting its peak with Uma. Mal didn’t like games, she liked simple. This would not, however, be simple.  
“Guarantee me that every single villain kid who wants to can get off the isle.” Uma proposed holding the ember up as her bargaining chip.  
“I can't do that.” Mal glanced at Carlos who shared a tense look with her.  
“Can't do that? Well, how about now?” The mighty ember of hades hung between Uma’s forefinger and thumb over the vast sea below. A less than an idle threat, as Auradon’s problems were never really her problems.  
“Deal. Deal.” Mal cried as Uma teased with the idea of dropping it.  
“Uma! Her word is good.” Evie said wishfully. Both Mal and Carlos exchanged a conversation with their eyes. Carlos realizing Mal had not told Evie and Mal realizing Carlos now knows Evie isn’t aware that Mal suggested closing the Barrier for good. The whole moment was tense until Uma spoke.  
“I'll still keep this, for the time being. Because if you think I trust you to save the world on your own, think again.” She turned to Harry and Gil excitedly. “This is a job for pirates.”  
“We can always go back to hating each other when this is over.” Evie almost spoke as a promise to Mal.  
“Fine” She puffed  
“Where are our bikes?” Carlos frowned looking at Harry with less than optimism.  
“Oh, yeah. We crashed them.” Gil and Harry said making a playful falling sound before for an explosion sound. Carlos and Jay both groaned at the same time.  
“Here's a thought. We could try to be friends. Put our history behind us and celebrate our differences. Yeah? Who wants gum?” Evie meant well, she always did, but there was a little too much bad blood between the groups for that to be so simple. Beyond their more petty rivalries, Carlos being the King’s fiancé and Mal trying to turn her into calamari last time, Uma wasn’t really prepared to forgive and forget. It didn’t mean that she didn’t hear Evie and understand what she meant, it simply meant she had things she wanted to accomplish before she was willing to let it go.  
“Let's go.” Uma said ignoring Evie.  
“No, no. no. I’m in charge… Let’s go.” Mal growled, attempting to reestablish dominance over the groups. Uma only shot her one of her venomous looks and they set off back for Auradon.  
It is anything but comforting, to arrive home only to find everyone under a sleeping spell. The group had made their way towards the school and everyone was passed out in the middle of what they were doing. It was worrying to say the least. Carlos saw one of the Golf carts for campus staff crashed into the statue and ran over to help situate them carefully and make sure they were not hurt. Thankfully no one seemed to be hurt, but some had been turned to stone. Upon closer inspections, the ones who were turned to stone were predominately magic users able to resist or avoid the sleeping spell. It’s why Hannah, one of their classmates was turned to stone instead of simply put to sleep.  
Carlos couldn’t help but wonder what that sleep was like, everyone seemed peacefully asleep for the most part, no real nightmares to speak of. All he could think about for the briefest of moments were the kinds of dreams he had been having up to this point, most of them being Ben or Auradon related. He did occasionally have triggering dreams of his mother or Maleficent attacking Auradon, but usually, a cuddle from Ben solved those. Now, he had no idea where Ben was, and this nightmare felt unending.  
“If it was Audrey and she already went after the crown and scepter than it stands to reason she would go after Ben next.” Mal’s words were like ice to Carlos’ veins. Despite minor arguments, they headed to the castle to find Ben. Carlos only hoped they weren't too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed and let me know what you thought. <3 I have a ton going on right now but I really felt the need to push out another chapter, I couldn't sleep.


	17. Night Falls and Hook has a Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mal and the gang get attacked by Audrey's suits of armor. Suits of armor bust some moves and Harry's heart breaks.

Coming upon the Castle in its near abandoned feeling state filled everyone, even Uma, with dread. From the entrance, claw marks graced the walls with fury. “Uh, guys? What’s this?” Uma said gesturing at a painting clawed in half. Everyone kind of looked at each other worried.  
“Carlos!” Dude called from down the hall.  
“Coming, buddy.” They had found Dude back before leaving for the castle and were now using his better senses to find Ben. They walked into a room full of suits of armor, shields, and swords. It was eerily quiet except for Mal and Uma, ready to go at each other’s throats again.  
“I bet you lost some sleep thinking about me on the loose? I saw you flying around the barrier multiple times.” Uma said smugly and try to get under her skin. Carlos just tuned them out. He was honestly starting to get sick of that cliché villain routine.   
“No. Dragons don't really lose sleep. I wonder what fried octopus tastes like.” Mal mocked her openly. Mal and Uma were always like this as long as most of them could remember other than Jay. Jay was the closest to Mal the longest and he knows she and Uma could have been one evil duo on the Isle but Mal’s evil pride got in the way. Evie, good-intentioned as ever, tried to get them to stop before Uma cut her off.  
“We're celebrating our differences.” She imitated Evie from earlier. All their personal bickering distracted them from the pink smoke taking over the suit of knight’s armor in front of them.  
“I believe we're being challenged.” Harry attempted to get their attention, but they were still caught up in their own back and forth.  
“Let's split up and look for Audrey.” Uma sighed annoyed.  
“That makes absolutely no sense. Unless you give me my ember, she's going to spell you.” Mal retorted equally as annoyed, still oblivious to the now moving suit of armor.  
“Girls! We have a situation here.” Harry chastised them both with his own irritation, gesturing at the armor.  
“Do you like a prince, Carlos? How about a knight in shining armor? Or knights?” Aubrey’s voice reverberated from the suit of armor as it readied itself with its sword. The group split slightly backing up. Jay and Gil served up swords for their sides of the group and they took on the armor. Starting off at two separate teams before working together to help one another. Ultimately the idea came to Mal to not reverse the spell but counter it. Instead of removing the life brought to the suits she would change their purpose.  
“Suit of armor strong and true, make this metal bust a move.” She whipped up a spell on the fly. Mal stepped up on the central armor display platform and started swaying her hips, making the armor mimic her. She stepped off and Uma hopped up after her popping and rocking her hips with sass. Finally, Carlos took the spot and opened his chest upward stomping with his foot. Ultimately, they had control of the armor. Each VK climbed on an armor display, making all the knights dance differently, the magic in the suits sparked and drained, leaving the suits slumped in the middle of the room.   
They began to celebrate with one another but then stopped and went back to their two sides. Once again Evie tried some ice breakers but Mal wasn’t really in the mood for it.  
“I love this energy, but we are very short on time. Audrey clearly knows that we're here and we need to get out of here,” Mal held her hand reassuringly, always caring for Evie first and foremost.  
“All right, where does this cheerleader bunk down? Even if she's not there, we might find some sort of clue.” Uma didn’t particularly like the sentimentality of the Auradon corrupted VKs. They had gotten far too soft.  
“Actually, she's still in the dorms,” Evie added seeming to think about it.  
“You're right. Because of summer school.” Mal added.  
“What? Summer school? Summer school! No wonder she wants revenge.” Summer school? How could anyone not turn evil having to deal with summer school, Harry was beyond disgusted by this. He hated school enough as it was. Before it was his favorite because of Carlos and him sharing Weird science and a few other classes but the moment he left, they were just reminders of what he had lost. Harry had not realized he was staring at Carlos until he snapped in front of Harry’s face. They shared a conversation with their eyes, Carlos threatening him while Harry actually looked semi apologetic and a tiny bit embarrassed. Jay was watching them and pulled them aside for a moment before being interrupted by Mal.  
“Okay. I need you guys, Carlos especially, to go find Ben. We will meet back at Evie's in two hours, okay?” Mal said locking eyes with Carlos, both protective but also Carlos seemed thankful.  
“Sounds like we're going with my plan. I'm just saying.” Uma’s smugness ruined any moment they were currently having.  
“It was kind of the obvious plan.” Mal sighed heavily as the groups split up.  
Carlos, Jay, Harry, and Gil headed into the forest following Dude until they came across a berry bush. Gil and Jay were in their own little world, it was cute Carlos though, deciding to let them mingle. Gil was harmless, a little rugged charm but mostly too brainless for Carlos’ taste. Jay, however, was all for that brutish type. He had a huge crush of Chad Charming but ultimately it never manifested beyond idle pining.  
“Don’t you miss me Pup?” Harry said leaning against one of the trees far enough Gil and Jay wouldn’t overhear.  
“No Harry, I don’t. I got over that whole bad boy thing the moment I came to Auradon. Ben is my True Love and I don’t need you messing with that.” Carlos didn’t even remotely want to entertain those thoughts. Harry was hot but he was just like all the other Villains on the Isle, not VKs. The VKs had far more goodness in them than Harry to Carlos.  
“Alright, I get it, Carlos. I just missed you.” Harry actually sniffled a little and Carlos stared at him. Was he going to cry? Harry Hook? What? Carlos watched as Harry tried to stop as his hurt rolled down his cheeks, smearing the black eyeliner around his eyes. Maybe Harry was a VK and not just a Villain.  
“Look, Harry, I don’t hate you and maybe we can be friends but I just… don’t feel like that for you anymore. You broke my heart and I got over it.” Carlos said trying to be somewhat comforting.  
“Broke your heart? You are the one who left.”  
“You are the one who was all over Zevon,” the son of Yzma was always Carlos’ competition when it came to Harry. This seemed to quiet Harry and Carlos for a long second.  
“I’m sorry Pup. This King better treat you right… or so help me I’ll hook him right in the d-“Harry threatened but Carlos cut him off.  
“You touch him and all of Auradon and one very, very pissed off pup will hook you.” The two were quiet for a second before laughing with one another. “I forgive you, Harry, if you hadn’t made it so easy to leave, I wouldn’t have found my True Love.” They both smiled seeming to make up. Harry pulled Carlos into a friendly hug then Harry bowed to Carlos.  
“My future king.” He joked and Carlos nudged him. The moment ended with the roar of a beast coming right at the hook-handed pirate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there are technically some side romances that end up happening. Evie and Doug are guaranteed because of One Kiss (despite really wanting Malvie) but I'm honestly indecisive between making Jay/Chad or Jay/Gil. Leave a comment and tell me which you would rather see. I really need the help on this one.


	18. To Love A Beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben gets protective and a little jealous. Harry almost gets hooked. Jane comes to the rescue.

Ben, completely taken by his beastly rage had seen Carlos and Harry Hook hug. Despite his human side knowing better, the beast was not going to let it go. He sprinted forward, claws slashing at Harry’s face. Jay grabbed harry pulling him out of the way, letting Ben’s claw rake the tree giving him a splinter. The beastly king roared at them in pain, stalking away slightly, holding his wounded hand watching them.

“Ben?” Carlos stared at the beast before him. His fear was mostly washed away by the realization that it was his fiancé. Carlos was trying to put two and two together until it hit him. Audrey. Carlos himself snarled a bit thinking of that prissy princess doing this to Ben. His words for her were far too crude to mention. Ben growled and hid partially behind the tree.

“Ben? Did Audrey do that? Huh! I thought I recognized those pants.” Jay tried to lighten things up a bit. However, there wasn’t much of a chance at that.

“Oh, he's got a boo-boo. That's why he's so cranky. You know, my dad said that his dad did not handle pain well at all.” Gil said pouting at the king’s pain. Despite being so manly Gil was rather a sweetheart. Jay smirked at Gil who smiled brightly back.

“You're good with animals. Do something. He is your boy anyway.” Jay teased, making a mental note of how cute Gil looked when he said ‘boo-boo’.

“But... Okay. All right.” Carlos relented still a little afraid. He carefully made his way toward the beastly king, “Hey, Ben. It's me, Carlos, all right?” Without any control, Ben growled at Carlos making him stop for a second,” Ben! Ben! It's Carlos, all right? You know me. You helped me once. Remember, with Dude? Right? Let me help you. Come on. Let me see your hand.” Carlos seemed to quell the beast within even beastly Ben. It was a trait his mother had as well. Ben reluctantly opened his hand to Carlos. “All right. Attaboy. Beast... King... So... Whatever. Oh, yeah. That's a big one.” It was, in fact, quite a large splinter of bark embedded into his palm. “Uh... I'm gonna count, all right? One... Two. “and on three he pulled the splinter out. It sent the beast into a loud roar of pain. Carlos didn’t back down. He needed his Ben back. How? The thought came back to him creeping along his spine in his and Ban’s own words. “True Love’s Kiss, works every time.” Carlos grabbed ahold of Ben and pulled him into an odd kiss.

This wasn’t like one of their usual kisses. Ben was typically clean-shaven, and his lips were soft. These lips were chapped, and the fur tickled him. Pulling back Carlos could see in his eyes it was Ben again. The only problem was nothing else about him changed. Only that Ben’s rage was completely quelled. From behind trees, Jane came running squirting Ben with a pool toy. With the water. His beast form dripped away in cascading sparkles leaving the King as Carlos knew him. However, the curse was not fully removed. He retained a beard and fangs. Ben sighed and kissed Carlos again, more passionately this time. The facial hair tickled but Carlos didn’t mind. He was just relieved to feel that pale heat wash over him at Ben’s touch. Harry cleared his throat and Ben narrowed his eyes one him, apparently, there was still some anger lingering inside him.

“Don’t touch my Pup again,” Ben growled holding Carlos to him protectively.

“Wouldn’t be the first time I touched the Pup… Don’t get your knickers in a twist about it.” Harry said dismissively, but Ben was in no mood to drop it.

“I don’t care what you did in the past. He is mine now and you had better remember that hook.” Ben snarled, Carlos kissed him to calm him again. When their lips parted, he pulled Ben away.

“Harry and I are an old thing. I love you now though, and I would never jeopardize that. Play nice and try not to be so possessive. I may think it’s hot, but it isn’t exactly a good look. You know I’m yours. Trust that.” Carlos wasn’t the best at explaining himself, but Ben seemed satisfied.

“You never told me you thought my possessiveness was hot,” Ben said teasingly, growling playfully in his ear. Carlos went bright red in the face.

“Because it isn’t always hot. Sometimes it can be a little bit creepy, but I know you don’t mean it that way. This beard is kind of sexy too…” Carlos played with it, running his fingers through it.

“You like it huh? Maybe I should keep it.” Ben teased more, seeming to be in a playful mood, his hands starting to drift lower on his back. Carlos chuckled a bit at him, still pink in the face.

“No, I like normal Ben better… though the beast thing seems to have made you a little frisky.” He noted before their bodies were pulled together by Ben’s hands on his ass. His face fully went red again and his voice hitched. “Ben… We have imp-“He was cut off by Ben pushing him against a tree kissing him with tongue. It was one of the most sexually charged kisses they had shared. Carlos could feel the need coming off of Ben at that moment, all the tension reminded him, they never celebrated their engagement. Now, sadly, was not the time for this. He pulled their lips apart and covered Ben’s mouth with his hand.

“Hey, Guys! Ben needs some fresh air after that curse. You guys head back to Evie’s and we will catch up.” Carlos called out to the group. Jay seemed to catch on and ushered them all back towards Evie’s. Harry strode up next to Jay.

“Hey, Jay ...yeah, thanks for saving me, gorgeous face.” Harry cleared his throat, still unaccustomed to it. Jay nodded at him a bit before going back to talking to Gil about adventures.

Carlos let go of Ben’s mouth looking him in the eyes. “I know what you want right now. I can feel it. However, we don’t have time for that… but if you promise to be quick… “Carlos winks licking his lips. Ben nodded a bit blushing heavily. Carlos switched positions with Ben before sliding down, kneeling before his king in service.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm dealing with a lot in my personal life so my update schedule might not be every day. I hope you guys like it. Let me know what you think.


	19. Heart to Heart for the Price of a Voice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uma is up to something wicked. Ben and Carlos have a Heart to Heart on their way back.  
Warning: This is where I will be strongly diverging from the movie's plotline.

Ben and Carlos finished up and moved out heading back to Evie’s Castle. They held hands as they walked in silence at first before Carlos smiled at Ben a bit sadly.  
“I know that we should give Uma a chance to prove herself, but I still don’t trust her. She was really mad about how we handled things at Cotillion and with the Wand. I just can’t trust her after she threatened me like that to you. I know villains just as well as Mal does and I know we can’t trust her.” He had to be fully honest with someone and who better than Ben? Ben walked with him taking his time to think before saying anything. That was a train Carlos always appreciated, even when mad, Ben rarely says things without thinking it through.  
“Then we won’t trust her. We let her true colors come out on their own and prepare for the worst.” Ben said smiling at him. That smile was all the reassurance he truly needed. Now it was Ben’s turn to talk.  
“I think this whole thing with Audrey is my fault. All she wanted was me and her old life back. She wanted things to be how they had been before you four came to Auradon. I couldn’t say yes. I love you pup, but we really messed Audrey up. You don’t understand we spent YEARS believing we would be together because that was what was expected. She and I never once questioned that until I got spelled into loving Mal and meeting you. I don’t regret anything my puppy prince, but she deserved a better break up than what she got.” Ben finally breathed after all of that. His guilt was evident, and Carlos couldn’t blame him, he had a point. Their break up was in front of the majority of the school from confessing his love for Mal.   
“Once this is all over, we will both apologize to her. She may not be my favorite person, but she deserves at least a proper apology for what happened.” Carlos agreed. Ben squeezed his hand and smiled.  
“You really suit this royalty thing you know,” Ben said, playing with the engagement ring on his hand. Carlos blushed and beamed at him.  
“Not as good as you. Being a De Vil comes with expectations. I may not have any good feelings towards my mother, but I do know the power the name holds. De Vil Fashion was one of the biggest Fashion companies in Auradon. She would never let me forget that either. Status was everything to her, even on the Isle.” Carlos said oddly proud. Ben stopped and pulled him close.   
“Are you okay with being Carlos Adams (Beast)? We can hyphenate the last name so you can stay a De Vil.” He looked into Carlos’ Brown eyes with nothing but caring and love in his eyes.  
“I’m okay with being an Adams (Beast). I don’t want to rule by your side as a Villain, I want to rule by your side as Carlos. The one and only former De Vil.” Carlos said grandly. Ben and him both laughed but started walking again.   
They finally made it to Evie’s and Mal was waiting for them. “Hey, Ben do you know where Fairy cottage is?”  
“Of course, Audrey took me there every Fairy Godmother’s Day.” Ben smiled sadly.   
Carlos headed inside to use the bathroom while Mal and Ben talked. As Carlos washed his hands Uma walked into the bathroom, he backed up eyeing her carefully.  
“I was using the bathroom girl, can you wait?” Carlos said fear already in his voice. Uma smirked evilly.  
“I have a promise to fulfill… Now, give me that voice of yours.” Before Carlos could react, Uma had used her necklace to steal his voice into it. He went to speak but nothing came out. There was a knock at the door.   
“Hey, pup? Are you done? We gotta get going…” Ben said. Uma cleared her throat holding her necklace speaking in Carlos’ voice while staring him right in the eyes, evil as deep as he could see.  
“Sorry, benny-boo but I’m not feeling very good. You guys should go without me. I’ll watch over the kids.” His voice sounded sick and twisted.  
“uh… alright… just feel better okay?” Ben said carefully before heading back out to Mal. Uma used her necklace to put Carlos to sleep as Audrey did to everyone. With that, she left the bathroom joining everyone.   
“Where’s Carlos,” Evie said concerned, knowing that Audrey could appear anywhere at any time.  
“He said he wasn’t feeling well and to go on without him” Uma smiled fakely, hiding the evil smile beneath it. Ben whispered in Mal’s ear and she nodded a bit. As the started walking, no one noticed as Ben carefully began slipping to the back of the group, eventually turning around and going back. Mal knew where to go now and kept leading the way but Ben ran back to the castle.  
“Carlos?!” He called going around to every room opening doors. He finally stopped at the bathroom and saw Carlos passed out, curled up with some nightmare. Ben picked Carlos up and carried him to a spare bedroom. What would he do? Did Uma do this or was it, Audrey? He paced back and forth for a moment before it came to him. He felt stupid for not having thought of it sooner. With a small smile, Ben leaned down kissing Carlos, getting a little carried away, Ben was kissing him deeply when Carlos woke up. Carlos smirked and kissed back deeply for a moment before trying to speak, but nothing came out. “Pup? Your voice? Uma… That lying little sea witch.” Ben swore, nearly having called her something else instead of ‘Witch’. Carlos sighed and gave Ben puppy dog eyes. Ben frowned and leaned in kissing him more.  
“Let me warn Mal before we get ahead of ourselves alright?” Ben smirked and felt up Carlos’ chest. Ben texted Mal’s phone “Uma stole Carlos’ voice and put him to sleep. You need to get his voice back. Mal looked at Uma as they approached Fairy Cottage. She grimaced at the evil smile on her face.  
“Ben” Carlos mouthed grabbing him by the tie and pulling him back down into a kiss. Ben chuckled into the kiss, undoing his shirt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Schoolwork has been overwhelming and my Fiance has been in and out of the hospital twice this week alone (like fully admitted and staying the night). He had some heart complications and so I haven't had to motivation to write. I don't know how frequent I'll post until I sort things out but here is a chapter in the meantime. I can't decide if I want next chapter to be dirty or not. I had requests for a smut chapter, I plan to make that happen at some point. I apologize in advance if that isn't your thing. Feel free to skip it. Regardless, please please please, let me know what you think and what you thought. <3


	20. Dragons, Embers, and Seashells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's going down. Mal versus Uma. Everyone has secrets they keep. Everyone has feelings. Everyone can make mistakes.  
Uma learns a lesson. Mal admits a secret. Carlos just really wants to claim his king.

Carlos was in the middle of peeling the jacket off Ben, their lips locked and tongues wrestling. Ben stopped him and the boy whined, still voiceless however so it was merely a sigh.  
“We need to go catch up with the group and stop Uma… I know we keep having to wait Pup, but we need to get your voice back. Besides…” His voice turning a little dark and husky, “I wanna hear you loud and clear our first time.” This alone was enough to send chills down the blonde- and black-haired boy’s spine, leaving his pants feel suddenly rather tight. Ben adjusted himself standing upright and helping Carlos up. After minor freshening up, the two set out from the starter castle at a fast pace to catch up at Fairy Cottage.  
Once they got to the Cottage, Mal and Uma were locked in a fight of Magic as Evie, Jay, Gil, Harry, and Chad stood still, their bodies now made of stone. Carlos wanted to scream as he rushed to Evie and Jay, even glancing at Harry, pained and worried. Uma Seethed as gold and teal magic surged from her necklace. Mal snarled as she held aloft her father’s ember, purple and blue beaming from the crystalline flame.  
“Uma! Give Carlos back his voice or I won’t hold the ember back. You don’t have to do this!” Mal called out to the sea witch.  
“Never, He is going to suffer! You all will. You will all suffer for humiliating me.” She looked at Carlos, “for abandoning me” She looked at Ben, “For betraying me.” Uma’s Eyes finally locking with Mal’s her magic surging, starting to overpower Mal’s.  
“We have people to protect! Stop being so damned selfish!” Mal yelled her magic surging back against Uma’s. Her eyes turning their brightest green as green smoke enveloped the beam, overpowering Uma completely and sending her into one of the many trees. Carlos was in tears, clinging to Evie’s statue.  
“Carlos… She will be fine… We have to stop Audrey.” Ben’s voice warm but solid, comforting yet commanding. Carlos could only manage a nod. When the attention came back to Uma she was standing up, bitter tears stinging her eyes.  
“Why!? Why do you ALWAYS get to win!? All I wanted was to save the VKs still stuck on the isle. All I wanted was you to respect me. All I EVER wanted was for the GOOD of us and others.” She snapped, tears staining her cheeks.  
“Because we have to look at what is best for everyone UMA not just some. The VKs didn’t have a chance before. We were giving them one, in a way that Auradon could handle. You can’t just have everything you want or I’d still have Ben.” Mal said tears welling up in her eyes. Ben and Carlos stared at her.  
“Mal…?” Ben said confused, “You have only supported me and Carlos… what do you mean?” Ben’s worry made her break.  
“Of course, you like guys Ben. You and I weren’t true loves and Carlos is yours. I’m cold-hearted in many ways but I am NOT that evil. Carlos is like my little brother. I could never hurt him like that.” She screamed at them. Uma was silently rubbing away frustrated tears. “I don’t always win Uma. I don’t get respect from people still if I did Audrey might not be doing all of this. I am the reason for ALL of this. Don’t you get it? All I’ve done is lose. I lost my mother, I lost my boyfriend, and I lost everything that mattered to me before. But I don’t hurt people just to make myself feel better. Auradon has taught me that HOPE is what matters. Hope that while we might not get what we want, something better for us will come along someday.” Mal’s voice wavering and emotional but genuine. She stepped over to Uma and the two ended up in a hug, holding each other a bit.  
“I hate to ask, I know that I hurt you by leaving you on the Isle when I picked the original four, but can you give Carlos his voice back? Please.” Ben put his hand on Uma’s shoulder, and she gave a hesitant nod. She sang a string of melodic notes and the golden orb echoing Carlos’ voice slipped out of her necklace and back into his chest.  
“Thank you, Uma. I’m sorry if you feel I humiliated you at Cotillion, but I was only doing what I thought was right.” Carlos spoke, voice a little hoarse, adjusting to it again.  
“I forgive you. I forgive you all… I was just so hurt that I wasn’t thinking about how reckless I was about it all. Can you forgive me?” Uma said lacing her fingers with Mal, the two holding hands.  
“Of course.” Ben smiled.  
“Duh,” Mal smirked, winking. Carlos left them staring at him.  
“Fine, just don’t take my voice ever again.” Carlos sighed. Everyone laughed but Uma nodded.  
“Enough Emotions! Ugh. We need to stop Audrey.” Uma changed the energy between them all, hand still locked with Mal’s. Everyone nodded and Ben took Carlos’ hand too.  
“So, where is she?” Ben asked  
“The Castle. The Tower has a great view of the kingdom, so she can watch over everyone. She is trying to catch stragglers. Jane and Doug went to find Fairy Godmother, but chances are she didn’t manage.  
“So then let’s go stop her. These guys aren’t going anywhere.” Uma said gesturing at Harry. Everyone nodded and they headed back to the King’s Castle. The walk at first was both peacefully and eerily quiet as Mal and Uma had yet to let go of one another’s hands and Carlos walked with Ben’s arm around his waist.  
“So did that whole speech translate to a Sea witch, evil fairy love letter?” Carlos remarked a bit.  
“You are so lucky I’m not allowed to take your voice again,” Uma said, a bit of a blush of the two girl’s faces. “My shell just seems to like her… or else I’d have won back there.” Mal scoffed chuckling.  
“Yeah… your ‘shell’ likes her I’m sure.” Carlos teased, let out a laugh as Ben smirked. The two girls glared daggers into the pup.  
“Don’t make me turn you into a puppy like Audrey did.”  
“He was a cute Puppy.” Ben pinched his cheek using his baby voice. Carlos growled at them but they all just laughed, until they heard it. Screaming.  
“SOMEBODY HELP ME!” Celia shrilly screeched.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MalxUma/ Muma is a thing. I didn't plan on it but, I felt it fit. I hope you guys enjoyed it. As I said, this is where I really want to depart from the movies. <3 PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE tell me what you think. I'm dealing with a lot and any encouragement or ideas/criticism would be so appreciated!


	21. Fairy Godpuppy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final fight with Audrey is here. Celia is in danger, but does Mal have enough power to take on the scepter? Can Carlos save the day?

“Celia!” Mal and Uma called out at the same time running directly towards where the screaming was coming from. The guilt they all felt was unspoken. This was one of the kids they brought over and swore to protect. Mal’s fury filled expression was almost as malefic as Maleficent’s. Ben was bristled and hunched a bit, his inner beast ready to unleash itself. Uma looked positively wicked and vengeful. Carlos was the only one of the three however, who wasn’t angry but sad. While they all felt guilt, Carlos, for the first time couldn’t bring himself to be angry. The De Vil rage and fury that once boiled his blood and was enough to survive off of, wasn’t present, and he didn’t know why. All he felt was sorrow and fear.  
Bounding up castle steps brought them directly to the roof, following the screams. Audrey had Celia cornered and was ready to spell her when she was distracted by Mal turning into her dragon form and roaring at her.   
“Come to save your little VK buddy?!” Audrey taunted, the purest of evil grins on her face, eyes wild with power and revenge. Carlos however, only saw the pain in her eyes and bitterness in her smile. This isn’t Audrey, was all he could think to himself.   
“Help me Mal!” Celia cried, dashing to another corner to avoid a blast of pink crackling lightning.   
“Hold still you runt!” Audrey hissed before turning back to Mal. With the ember in her claw, Mal sent out her magic as she did with Uma not long ago. Audrey matched it with Maleficent’s staff at first but slowly began to lose. As her defeat became evident, Audrey pulled Fairy Godmother’s wand out adding golden sparkles to the dueling magics. The magics collided and evened out. The powers of Mal and Hades, matched by the powers of Maleficent and Fairy Godmother. If it were not a lethal show of force, the display would be awe-inspiring. Such strong magics and colors filling the darkened evening sky, painting everything in shades of blue, purple, green, pink and gold.  
“Give up Audrey! You can’t win this!” Uma called, ready to add her own magic to aid Mal. She snapped the golden seashell from her necklace and held it aloft, as the magic swirled from it, gathering briefly, Carlos snatched the shell from her hand. It was as if all time stopped as everyone was briefly staring at the De Vil. He gripped the shell only begging this would work. He held his hand out commandingly.  
“And now I command, wand to my hand!” Mimicking Mal from the coronation. Carlos knew he had no magic alone, but with the seashell, he would at least have a chance. A change to stop this. At first nothing happened, but the wand slipped from Audrey’s fingers and into Carlos’ hand. He gasped and smiled, proud of himself for a moment before swishing it as fairy godmother had done, pointing it at the torrents of magic colliding before him. “BIPPITY BOPPITY BOO!” The words were foreign to him but the magics stopped, both Mal and Audrey turning on him. Carlos held the wand threateningly.  
“ENOUGH!” Carlos yelled, his voice rattling even himself to his rotten little core. “All this fighting, all this is doing is hurting more people. Audrey. I know you are in there somewhere. I know you are hurting, I know you are bitter, but you can’t let that control you. Remember why you are hurting to begin with. Your pride is bruised, and your heart is broken. I am sorry that we took Ben away from you. I am so sorry that we hurt you but don’t let revenge blind you. Look at Celia.” Carlos’ voice was trembling with sincerity and emotion, Audrey seemed sobered, looking at Celia who looked beyond terrified. “You don’t even know this girl and you threatened her. You aren’t like this Audrey. You are good. You are good Audrey.” Carlos had tears pricking his eyes, as did Ben. A silence settled over them, just watching the battle happen on Audrey’s face and eyes as she wrestled with the power. Finally, she let go of the scepter, it clattered to the ground.   
Wasting no time, Celia sprinted to Uma, hugging her tightly as Mal shifted back into a human, knowing it best not to touch the Scepter herself. Ben and Carlos approached Audrey, just in time for her eyes to blaze green, the echo of the curse of Maleficent’s scepter reaching their ears and Audrey falling into Carlos and Ben’s arms. The magic of the scepter was undone and all those put to sleep and turned to stone were made normal again.  
The two boys carried Audrey to her dorm and placed her in bed. Mal and Uma even changed her into some of her sleeping attire with their magic, for privacy reasons.  
“That was really good what you did Pup…” Ben said, looking even more guilty than before.  
“That was pretty smart of you. You sure you are a VK and not an AK?” Mal winked teasing as they waited for Audrey’s family and the king and queen to arrive.  
“Thank you, but it doesn’t matter if we can’t save Audrey… What is happening to her?” Carlos asked, pained. Audrey lay barely breathing, all the color to her and all the warmth in her slowly fading.  
“Maleficent cursed her scepter to kill anyone who wasn’t her to death. The only thing that can save her… is Hades Ember… but I don’t have full command of the Ember. I’m not him. We need Hades.” Mal’s face contorted in a type of pain none of them fully understood.  
“Absolutely not. He started this whole mess in the first place.” Ben’s voice commanded sounding much like his father. “He wouldn’t do it anyway.”  
“He might do it for me… Hades is… My father.” Her voice was full of pain and frustration. Carlos nodded but Uma and Ben both seemed stunned.  
“I guess I’ll send the guards to go round him up…” Ben said stepping out of the room. Uma looked between Carlos and Mal before clearing her throat.  
“I’m gonna get something to drink.” She slipped out of the room, leaving Carlos and Mal to just look at each other, knowing the conversation was going to have to happen.  
“I’m sorry about Ben, Mal. You should have told me, you can always trust me. Why didn’t you?” Carlos’ frown was almost a pout, but it wasn’t as cute as usual.  
“I didn’t wanna do what we are doing now. I knew how much you loved him, and I couldn’t ruin that. I love you, Carlos. You are the closest thing I have to family and I would never want to jeopardize your happiness.” She came over to hug him and Carlos smiled, still sad.  
“I love you too Mal. You are family to me too. Your happiness matters to me too though… I understand why you didn’t tell me before but, in the future, no more secrets. Please.” They both chuckled a bit and Mal nodded, the two just hugging it out for a long moment.  
“Speaking of secrets, do you think Uma is into girls?” Mal asked making Carlos laugh.  
“Girl, that seawitch wanted to have every tentacle of hers on you earlier… I think she does.” He laughed harder as Mal elbowed him. The two shared a sibling-like laugh before going back to their places, Carlos texting everyone to fill them in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a twist huh? Our Puppy Prince can use the Wand? All will be explained. Hopefully, you like my take on things. let me know what you are thinking. Please don't hesitate to tell me anything. I'm open to criticism and suggestions both. <3


	22. Sleeping Beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day is saved but there are plenty of loose ends and one dying princess.

Everyone sat around Audrey’s door waiting for him. Carlos sat behind Ben, who stood, the two holding hands. Ben was rubbing the engagement ring nervously and Carlos kissed his hand, silently trying to calm his nerves. He glanced at Carlos with a thankful smile before going back to staring at the closed door. The Beast and Belle were there. Belle stood by Audrey’s bed, opposite of Audrey’s grandmother. Beast was just as nervous as Ben seemed to be, except he was pacing a hole in the floor. Uma, Jay, and Evie sat in a corner of with chairs and a couch. Mal stood by the door alone, waiting, nervous for completely different reasons. The room was almost completely silent, you would be able to hear a pin drop. The knock that finally came to the door made everyone jump. Opening the door, Mal came face to face with her father again. “Thank you for coming.” Ben weakly tried to seem kingly, despite clearly being nervous.  
“Didn't have much choice.” Hades was less than enthused on the surface, but Mal knew that being off the Isle, even for a bit was a blessing to him. They were more alike than she ever wanted to admit.  
“Can you wake her?” Ben asked letting the worry be plain on his face now, not bothering to hide it.  
“Since when do heroes care about villains?” He mocked the king rolling his eyes judgmentally.  
“She's...” Ben started.  
“One of your own. Right.” Hades shifted a bit, looking Mal and Ben in the eyes. “When you guys try to destroy the world... it's an error in judgment. But when it's one of us... lock them up and throw away the key. Right, Beast?” His voice semi-righteous and very pointed at the former king. Everyone was chilled and sobered by such a bitter truth. Auradon, the land of the good and the just had condemned people without even a chance to redeem themselves. Hades shook his chained wrists, making most of the Auradon natives jump. “Yeah. I'm gonna need to use my hands.” He chuckled a bit. Ben and Mal shared a look before he nodded, and the guards unlocked his shackled hands. He gestured at Mal to fork his ember over and she did so. He rolled the ember in his hands before his hair became blue flames. He smirked, “Haven't lost my touch.” Hades and Beast locked eyes and started growling at each other.  
“Dad!” Mal snapped, making her father shift and shrug a bit before going to the foot of Audrey’s bed. The room darkened, illuminated by the blue fire of hades as his magic pinged and pulsed around Audrey. Pink sparkles cascaded off the girl as she rose from the bed sitting up taking a gasp of air. Hades smiled and tossed his ember up and caught it, still had it in him. It used to be his job after all.  
“Tell me it was all a bad dream,” Audrey said looking at Mal, Ben, and Carlos. Ben frowned looking her in the eyes.  
“I wish I could. But, it's over now.” He said looking over at Hades who rolled his eyes. More judgment was coming off the god then Ben could handle, looking away guiltily.  
“I'm sorry. I wanted to hurt you both.” Audrey looked between Mal and Carlos with tears in her eyes. “I wanted to hurt all of you.” The tears started to slip down her cheeks in streaks.   
“I have owed you an apology for... a very long time now,” Mal said taking her hands.  
“And so, have I.” Ben frowned wiping her tears. “I broke it off with you in the worst way imaginable after years of you being my best friend. While I can’t take it back, I take full responsibility for what happened. This is my fault.  
“I’m sorry too…” Carlos said sheepishly but Audrey shook her head.  
“The only thing you did wrong was fall in love with the best and most goodness filled man in this kingdom. I forgive you if you guys can forgive me.” She sighed with a sad smile. Ben and Carlos flanked the girl, sandwiching her between them in a hug.   
Mal left the room following Hades but everyone ignored it, letting them have their privacy. Ben smiled and looked at Audrey. “You really are my best friend, you just got so wrapped up in yourself and I only made it worse…” Ben smiled kissing the top of her head like she were his baby sister.  
“I have to say though, even as a Villain you have some impeccable fashion sense… Maybe you and Evie can work on a Fashion line together. The best of both Auradon and the Isle.” Carlos smiled making Evie squeal and peel across the room to the edge of the bed.  
“Oh, Em Gee! Yes! I would totally love to do that!” The two girls started gushing about fashion. Ben and Carlos backed away slowly before turning to find Mal. She stood in the hallway smiling, ember in hand. Carlos pulled her into a tight hug.  
“I don’t think your dad is so bad you know? He did save and AK… maybe we can save him too.” Carlos chuckled with Mal who nodded. Ben smiled and pulled out his phone calling the guards back, telling them to bring Hades to the castle to be processed to be allowed back into Auradon. Mal leaped on Ben hugging him tightly.  
“Thank you, thank you, Ben!” Mal squealed like Evie for a moment before straightening herself up and clearing her throat, letting go of him. “I’m gonna go get Uma…” She went back into the room. The two girls walking out and past them, chatting about the new things Uma didn’t know about from her limited exposure to Auradon, their hands in one another. Gil and Harry walked up to Ben and Carlos. Ben pulled Carlos close and possessively. Carlos laughed a bit, squeezing Ben. Harry rolled his eyes.  
“We just came to see how things turned out. By the look on Uma and Mal’s mugs, I’d say well. Are you always going to be like this when I’m around?” Harry seemed tired of the whole thing. Jay came out and joined Gil, the two walking off like Uma and Mal talking more about adventures.   
“Yes,” Ben smirked kissing the Top of Carlos’ head. Carlos grinned at Harry, burring his face into Ben’s chest. Harry smiled a bit.  
“Take good care of him. Feed and water him three times a day.” Harry teased and Carlos rolled his eyes. Ben chuckled and smiled giving Carlos scritches behind his ear, playfully.  
“Don’t worry I’m going to spoil the De Vil our of him.” Harry nodded a bit and turned to run after Jay and Gil swearing about having to do more running around. The two stood in the empty hallway and looked at each other.  
“Finally, alone…” Carlos mumbled into his chest. Ben looked down at him.  
“Sadly, I have to get the kingdom back together… it’s probably still a mess out there… but.” He captured Carlos’ lips to stop him pouting. “You” He gave him a kiss. “Me” Another kiss “Date” Kiss “Tomorrow.” Carlos grinned and nodded a bit.  
“I’m still spending the night with you,” Carlos argued, starting to pout again.  
“Of course, you should move into the castle with me. We are engaged silly.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are only a couple chapters left in this fanfic and I'm really sad about it. I can't even tell if anyone is even still following this but I'm happy to keep writing. There will be more Benlos coming from me after this story is finished. I love Benlos and I'm not done with the ship by a long shot. I have a big story idea and a shorter one too, so once this is over expect more. Tell me what you think of things. Also for those of you waiting for smut or just the juicy bit, I promise it's just around the corner. <3 Thank you for reading this mess If you are still following along. I really appreciate it.


	23. Dreaming of the King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DEFINITELY rated M for this chapter. The rest of a busy day goes by. Ben is a busy king and Carlos takes a nap dreaming of the king's crown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter definitely gets a bit steamy at the end. I apologize for how bad this chapter is in advance.

The rest of the day for Ben was all public. He was on interkingdom television every couple of hours ensuring safety and reexplaining the public version of events. The public version was that Audrey was enchanted by Maleficent’s scepter into doing what she did. The reality was far more complex, weaving its tale back to childhood beginnings and lifelong expectations. Saving face wasn’t the only reason for keeping everyone in the dark about the origins of Audrey’s evil spree. No one was directly hurt during the attacks. All injuries were happenstantial and not directly due to anything Audrey did. With this in mind, Ben pardoned her from the punishment of being shipped to the isle of the lost. She wasn’t entirely to blame.  
Carlos and Mal were quickly swept away to deal with lord/lady of the court business. Much of the day was going over the events in painful detail before the important actors of the different kingdoms within Auradon. It was painstaking and much had to be talked around regarding the king and his fiancé’s forest and starter castle delays.   
By days end, Carlos was already asleep on the couch in Ben and his room. The television was still on and the remote was still in his hand. On the coffee table was a notepad with notes from the day with little doodles of king Ben all over them. Ben came in his blazer over his shoulder and paused to drink in the sight. Carlos was his most adorable when he slept. While often the serenity gives people an angelic beauty, Carlos’ perfectly smirked pout always, even in sleep, gave him an adorable edge. Seeming to register something in his dreams the black- and white-haired lover, readjusted on the couch making sleepy giggling noises.  
“B-ben… s-s-stop…” Carlos half giggled in his sleep. Ben smiled a bit and shook his head, walking to the bedroom to change into just an old royal blue t-shirt and his navy-blue boxers with gold threading. As he stopped moving around, he could hear soft moaning coming from the couch. With a slight smirk, Ben went to the couch, carefully picking up Carlos bridal style to carry him to bed. Carlos woke when his body connected with the bed smiling sleepily.  
“Hi… my king…” Carlos seemed still half-lidded in his dream. He looked over Ben for a second before looking confused and sitting up. Ben smiled and sat down next to him on the bed. “Did I fall asleep?” He looks around the bed for a second, seemingly looking for something.  
“Yeah, you passed out on the couch puppy. Are you okay?” Ben confused himself now. “What are you looking for?”  
“Your crown, it was just…” Carlos suddenly realizing that what he was remembering was his dream and his face went red. “Never mind…”  
“Oh no pup, none of that. What were you dreaming about my crown for?” Ben chuckled cocking his head to the side curiously. Carlos stared at his husband to be hard, looking like he was facing down the barrel of a very uncomfortable conversation.  
“Um… well we were fooling around...” the blush on his face creeping slowly to the rest of his body. “And… some of it involved your crown…” He covered his face embarrassed.  
“Involved my crown how?” Ben chuckled, gently pulling his hands from his face.  
“Well… I sort of crowned you… on the wrong head. Then you proceeded to twirl it like a hula hoop around… your um…” Carlos looked petrified at the wonders his mind came up with. Ben smirked, cupping Carlos’ face, giving him every ounce of princely smolder he had in him.  
“Is that something you want to do pup?” Ben’s voice was deep but playful. Carlos’ mouth dropped open and for a long moment, he thought his heart stopped. The very idea alone made for an oddly erotic dream but the idea of seeing it in person was even more oddly erotic.  
“I… I…” Carlos stuttered before Ben leaned in, pressing a kiss to his lips.  
“I’m teasing… though I’d do anything for your pup, even that. Now… for your other issue…” Ben said pulling the zipper down on Carlos’ now dream induced tented pants. Carlos could only watch as the king quickly removed the clothes keeping his manhood concealed before swallowing it whole. Carlos was seeing stars from the influx of pleasure. The king bobbed his head in his lap, having become quite the expert at satisfying this part of his lover in this way. Within a couple of minutes tension knotted and released from the puppy prince. With one big gulp, the king sat up, kissing his fiancé with a small peck on the cheek making the pup whine.  
“What’s wrong pup?” Ben smiled starting to move to his side of the very large bed and get comfortable.  
“Is… is that all?” Carlos whined, crawling close to his lover.  
“I know we keep waiting pup but I’m too tired for that and I don’t want our first time to ruined… Just one more night?” Ben sighed already feeling the comfort of the bed accept his weary body. The only part of him still awake was quickly removed from his underwear. Ben looked down at Carlos curiously.  
“Just taking care of your problem.” Carlos winked a bit giving it a long lick, making the king moan. Carlos smirked and gave it a couple playful tugs before taking it whole into his mouth. Carlos had to work the last bit in slowly every time and the king’s beast was far too big. Ben sleepily moaned gripping Carlos’ hair.  
“Mmm puppy…” was all the came out at first before a gentle nip woke Ben up from drifting off. Carlos grinned a bit, starting to bob his head as well, knowing just how to move his tongue to the set the king off. The first few times it was accidental but now it was like flipping a switch. Ben’s hand gripped Carlos hair tighter before, a slew of curses coming out before Ben’s tension released, delighting Carlos with his treat. Carlos rolled over a bit and the king pulled him close.  
“I love you Pup,” Ben mumbled sleepily.  
“I love you too my king.” Carlos smiled cuddling up to Ben’s chest before letting sleep take him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the next chapter is basically going to be smutty and fluffy both. I apologize if the whole crown bit wasn't funny but it was just something I thought of mid-chapter and it made me cackle. I hope you didn't hate this chapter. <3


	24. Love is Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This Chapter is rated M for really fricken Mature.  
Carlos decides it's Ben's turned to be spoiled for the day. IT finally happens!

For the first time in their relationship so far, when ben woke up, Carlos was already awake and missing. Turning off the alarm clock, Ben swung his legs off the bed sighing. He liked waking up to a messy white and black mop of hair on his chest. He got lost thinking about it and where Carlos was when there was a knock at the door. Ben growled lowly, he had a lot to do today between preparing his perfect date with Carlos and kingly duties. Ben quickly pulled on his usual kingly best before sighing. “Come in.”  
Evie opened the door carrying his breakfast and a wrapped gift. “Breakfast for his royal highness.” It was Ben’s favorite breakfast food, Waffles with little chocolate chips, fresh strawberries and whipped cream. Noticeably it was dark chocolate giving it a black, white and red color scheme. Ben smiled and sat down to start eating.  
“Did Carlos do this for me?” Ben’s face was priceless. The prince of romantic gestures was being treated to his favorite things.  
“One better, he cooked it for you. I know, I didn’t know he could cook either honestly…” Evie beamed with pride over her little brother of a best friend. Ben couldn’t help the adorable little growl escape tasting his favorite food made by Carlos. It was perfect. Evie handed him a napkin squealing a bit. “You two are so adorable… both messy eaters huh?” Ben stopped realizing he had practically wolfed the whole thing down in one go. His face reddened a bit making the blue-haired girl squeal more. He grimaced a bit looking at the blue and gold-wrapped gift.  
“For me?” Ben hesitated, wiping his mouth with the napkin. Evie nodded handing it to him. He took it gingerly from her before tearing into it. Inside was a glass case, with a glowing red rose in the middle. A little card hung from the handle of the glass case. This rose is enchanted to stay bloomed for as long as I love you and you love me. C. Ben stared at the rose, tears prickling his eyes, happy tears. He looked up at Evie who gave him the warmest smile.  
“He really loves you, Ben. I’ve never seen him as committed as he is today. He wants today to be perfect for you.” She flipped her hair a bit dramatically.  
“But I was supposed to make it perfect for him.” Ben pouted a little bit.  
“You still get to plan the date, but he wanted to spoil you in his own way today. He also wanted me to let you know that being yours already makes his day perfect.” It took her entire willpower not to give the loudest possible squeal imaginable. Ben couldn’t help the smile on his face, Carlos knew him so well by now. Belle knocked on the door frame and smiled warmly.  
“I believe there is something important on the news.” She smiled innocently. The king blinked at his mother grabbing the television remote. He wouldn’t, Carlos would never… Was all Ben could think before turning the Television on. His mother disappearing from the doorway. Oh by everything holy, HE WOULD.  
Carlos smiled and held the microphone standing on the same stage as Ben had for his first day of spoils. “Gimme a beat!” Carlos howled. To Ben’s surprise, it wasn’t just his little song of Did I Mention, but it was a remixed version with an altered mashup of Rotten to the Core called Love You to the Core. The full mashup being Did I Mention I Love you to the Core. The title barely fits on the bottom of the screen properly. Mal, Jay, Uma, and Gil were all singing and dancing with Carlos who was dressed up in Ben’s favorite colors.  
“Evie!” He squealed looking at the blue-haired girl who was doing the dance in the room with him. When it was over the screen panned into Carlos.  
“I love our king to my core!” He panted before it quickly returned to the normal news.  
“EVIE!” Ben had completely squealed sounding like her. The girl grimaced and covered her ears.  
“Is that what I sound like? Please… don’t hurt yourself.” Evie was happy when he stopped. She sat down and hugged him tightly. Ben didn’t mean to start crying but he couldn’t help himself. Ben was always the stoic and in control kind of guy. He was a romantic who loved giving. So finally having someone return those romantic gestures just solidified to him that Carlos, even though he was already his true love, was really the one.  
Once he composed himself Ben looked at the clock and swore. “I’m so behind. I gotta get ready. Thank you so much!” The king sprinted into the bathroom to quickly shower and head to the royal office.  
Opening the door to his office, former king Adam sat at his desk looking over some paperwork. His father looked up from it and smiled.  
“Aren’t you supposed to be enjoying the day?” Adam chuckled, unable to resist from the look of surprise on Ben’s face.  
“A king still has to take care of responsibilities. After the mess Audrey made, there’s still a lot of work to do.” The king sighed a bit.  
“I know, but I think you deserve to have a night to yourself… You and Carlos just got engaged son. I know the engagement party is planned for next week but you two should be enjoying this. It only happens once… well, it better only happen once.” Adam almost sounded reprimanding. Ben laughed at his father’s seriousness.  
“He is my true love AND the one. I can feel it. Don’t worry about us. I will enjoy today with Carlos, but I should at least do some work.” Ben said adamantly. Former king beast nodded and stepped to the door.  
“Alright, I’ll come back later to give you some time away.” With that, his father left. Ben quickly sat down and took the opportunity to make the phone calls needed for their date tonight before diving into his work. Three hours had gone by before there was a knock at the door.  
“Come in!” Ben called. Mal and Uma stepped into the office smiling with a little box in Mal’s hand while holding each other’s hands.  
“Hey, Benny boo” Mal teased a bit making the king roll his eyes.  
“Good to see you two… What’s that?” Ben asked excitedly motioning towards the little box. Mal shook her head and handed it to him. He quickly and carefully opened the box up to reveal a gold necklace with the word “Benlos” made of gold. Ben gasped and held it up.  
“Benlos?” Ben asked curiously. Uma laughed at him and Mal just shook her head.  
“It’s you and Carlos’ names put together. Benlos.” Uma sounded amused by his inability to get it. Ben made a very telling ‘ohhhhhh’ face before putting it on. His expression was pure joy.  
“Don’t forget your date tonight!” Mal called leading Uma out of the room with a kiss. Ben shook his head a bit, trying to go back to his paperwork but his heart was simply bursting with love. He couldn’t focus, his fingers caressing the necklace letters a bit. He pulled out his cellphone and called Carlos. Carlos answered the phone.  
“Hey, my king. You okay?” Carlos asked starting to worry a little bit.  
“OKAY?!” Ben squealed a little bit before composing himself. “I’m wonderful Carlos… I just wanted to say.” He was cut off by a knock at the door. Ben sighed a bit. “Hold on, someone’s at the door. Come in!” The phone call ended, and Carlos opened the door. Ben got up and went to Carlos pulling him into a big hug before kissing him with all of the passion he couldn’t hold in. Carlos chuckled a bit and closed the door behind him. Ben pressed him up against it kissing him harder, making Carlos moan softly in surprise. He was even more surprised when he heard Ben lock the office doors. He grabbed Carlos’ thighs as pulled him to jump and wrap them around his waist. Not once did their lips leave one another as he carried him across the room, setting him on the edge of his desk. Carlos broke the kiss first, breathing hard.  
“B-ben… I thought you wanted to wait for the perfect time.” Carlos moaned as Ben shifted his focus to the tender spot on his fiancé’s neck.  
“As long as it is with you, it will be perfect… that and I really can’t wait any longer.” Ben growled, pulling off Carlos’ shirt. He left Carlos a necklace of love bites before moving to take his nipple into his mouth, sucking softly and swirling his tongue. Carlos was quickly becoming a mess in his arms. Ben switched nipples after giving it a soft nip. Eventually, he started kissing back up to his neck as Carlos shed him of his suit jacket and button-up and tie. Both of them were breathing heavy and grinding their groins together. Both now had excited bulges in their pants that rubbed. The heat and friction made them both moan. Ben put their foreheads together. “You ready for this?” Ben asked moaning softly from Carlos bucking their hips into one another.  
“Very.” Carlos cried in pleasured surprise as Ben pinned his hips with his own grinding hard as his hands came down to work Carlos’ pants off. He quickly left Carlos naked and sitting on the edge of the desk to pull a very small, travel size of lube from a secret desk drawer. Carlos had given it to him. Ben slicked up one of his fingers before gently pressing it into Carlos’ hole. The black- and white-haired lover gasped and bit his lip as Ben slowly worked his hole with one finger. Ben’s mouth roamed Carlos’ thighs, leaving hickies and kisses before adding another finger. This time Carlos hissed softly at first. Ben frowned a little but quickly licked up Carlos member making him moan in contrast. Ben took him into his mouth sucking softly as he scissored his hole, stretching it open as best he could with two before the third finger. Carlos was just a pleasured puddle on the desk as Ben pumped three fingers in deeper making him shudder.  
“B-ben… please…” Carlos begged making Ben growl and undo his pants. He smiled at how hard Ben was for him. That’s when it sunk in. Their first time was going to be on his desk. The thought of that made Carlos’ member twitch. Ben slicked himself with the lubricant before gently nudging the head into him. Carlos gasped and hissed at the pain. “Fuck… keep going”. Ben did as told and slowly pushed into his lover until every inch of his manhood was buried to the hilt in his lover. Carlos looked a little faint, three fingers were definitely not enough. Ben let him rest until Carlos started bucking his hips.  
Taking the cue, Ben ground his hips into Carlos making him moan looking shocked. Ben smirked realizing what he was grinding into. He slowly pulled out before thrusting back into that spot, making Carlos cry out in pleasure. The king laid Carlos on the desk before starting to really thrust into that spot. Carlos couldn’t form words. This pleasure was too much for him already. It was so new but Ben found the right spot, each time sending waves of pleasure through him and little splotches in his vision. He clung to the desk as best as he could. He could feel the knot forming fast within his groin. The same was true for Ben, the tightness and warmth of Carlos was practically melting his member inside him. Both of them felt it coming.  
“Ben!” Carlos cried as his seed quickly coated both of their abdomens.  
“Carlos!” Ben roared as Carlos clenched tighter around him sending him over the edge with one big thrust into him, filling his lover with his own. Carlos was seeing fireworks in his vision and Ben was trembling from his high. Two panted, slowly coming down from the clouds, foreheads together.  
“I can’t believe we finally…” the puppy prince breathed in relief.  
“I know… that was… so worth the wait though.” Ben chuckled a bit kissing Carlos.  
“Definitely.” Carlos and Ben were practically glowing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all are happy about this chapter. I'm actually pretty proud of it. I really thought the Love You to the Core idea was gold. Tell me what you think. Also, smut finally happened. It was a long time coming (ba dum tish). I have two bigger papers to do for my education and instead, I wrote this. I regret nothing. This is also the longest chapter yet.


	25. Doug and Evie's Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos goes to spend some time with his best friend, only to spill the beans on what happened in the office. The subject turns curious as Evie and Doug seem to be hiding something.

After recovering from their office escapade, Carlos and Ben cleaned themselves up in the nearest bathroom and with a kiss, parted ways. Ben went back to his office to clean up any residual mess and focus on his duties. Being a king seems like all fun and games, but the reality is that Ben’s pen could determine who thrived in Auradon. As a just and fair king, Ben was focused on ensuring everyone was well taken care of, especially those without status or fat bank accounts. From having to organize the efforts in relation to the isle, to deciding what color rugs in the foyer of the castle would be changed to for fall.  
Carlos thankfully shared his responsibilities with Mal, who was far more prepared to be a lady of the court. After everything that happened in the past few days, Mal’s internal green fire was reignited and her purpose renewed. She was taking charge of most Isle related meetings and Carlos knew better than to argue. Today, Mal was booked up solid with meetings in light of the events with Audrey and Hades. This gave Carlos time to go spend a little time with two of his best friends. First, Carlos went to his dorm to fetch Dude before heading to Evie’s. He had a date with the king later that night so who better to help him prepare than his best friend. When Carlos arrived, Evie and Doug were curled up on the couch watching a movie and eating caramel popcorn. Evie made it special by adding a little bit of apple and spice, so the treat had a little bit of bite too it. Doug loved it, usually finishing most of the sweet treat himself. Carlos carried dude into the room smirking.  
“Should I come back later?” He asked motioning to the door with his head.  
“Of course not ‘los. You’re always welcome… did something happen?” Evie said eyeing him curiously and getting up after pausing their movie. Doug’s now free arms found the large bowl of caramel popcorn, watching the two with curiosity. Carlos couldn’t help the blush that crept up his cheeks and even tinted the tips of his ears an adorable shade of red.  
“Well uh… you could say that yeah…” He eyed Doug, contemplating whether this was a conversation he could manage in front of one of Ben’s closest friends.  
“Carlos… you are practically glowing. I don’t know what happened, but I think I could use some. My skin is looking a little dull today.” She smiled consulting a small hand mirror from her pocket in the shape of a heart. Carlos laughed nervously before dude jumped out of his arms to join Doug in devouring the popcorn.  
“That’s uh… something you and Doug might have to work out… that I very much don’t want to know the details of…” he said awkwardly, his blush only worsening. Evie eyed him, starting to circle him like a vulture.  
“hmmm… Love bites, messy hair, full-body glow… “Evie contemplated eyes narrowing a bit on his face leaning in a bit, making Carlos recoil a bit. The blue-haired girl let out a gasp and her eyes went wide before the shrillest and most ear-splitting squeal broke their eardrums.  
“CARLOS! YOU DID IT!” Evie squealed, Carlos, Doug, and Dude all cowered away from the sound. All he could do really was cover his face with his hands and nod embarrassed.  
“That’s not why I’m here… I just wanted to hang out before my date…” Carlos said trying to change the subject away from the very intimate subject now being raised.  
“You have to tell me everything. I thought you two were waiting for the time to be perfect?” Evie gushed excitedly for her best friend. He shrugged his face still a shade of red similar to what he was already wearing.  
“Well… I guess all the surprises today really did it. That and he said that as long as it was with me, it would be perfect.” Carlos said looking away, catching the look of Doug eating popcorn watching the two like they were some kind of entertainment.  
“Oh wow… I knew Ben was charming but that’s so romantic… Where did this happen anyway? I thought he had King business… OH MY GOODNESS! YOU DIDN’T!” Evie squealed again making the three recoil again.  
“We did… uh, can we talk about something else…?” Carlos begged, his entire body was undoubtedly a shade of crimson at this point.  
“Fine, fine but this isn’t the end of that discussion.” Evie threatened before an idea came to Carlos.  
“Have you and Doug…?” he asked causing Doug to nearly choke on his popcorn. Now it was Evie’s turn to be painted red.  
“No… but um… well…” She looks over at Doug who shares a look with her. The two seem to be trying to have a silent argument of sorts before Evie sighs heavily biting her lip. “Fine, yes we have… it wasn’t originally supposed to get that far but I couldn’t help myself. It didn’t exactly… go the way either of us planned…” Doug and Evie both looked a little uncomfortable, but Carlos was curious.  
“Wait… when? What happened?” he tilted his head the way dude does sometimes. Evie looked at Doug, who was now staring into the empty bowl of caramel corn like it would somehow save him from the awkward subject.  
“well uh… Mal might have walked in on us… with Jane and… Lonnie…” Evie put her hand on her face. “Mal had to use a memory-erasing spell cause of it… She and us are the only ones who remember it.”  
“Oh god, I’m so, so sorry!” He hugged her, whispering quietly with a wicked playful smirk, locking eye with Doug. “Was it at least good before that?” Carlos teased. Evie buried her face in his shoulder nodding her head a bit.  
“So about that date with Ben…” Doug coughed, now the less than proud owner of a full-body blush.  
“Yes?” Carlos smirked still at him, watching him squirm. Just because Carlos was good didn’t mean he didn’t like to be a little bad occasionally, Ben would know. With that, the conversation turned away from embarrassing subjects and onto the events of the night to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Evie and Doug. Yikes. Sorry for the slow updates but I have really big project assignments that eat up my time. Upon suggestion, I'm thinking of expanding this story beyond D3 and writing what would be D4 but Benlos. <3 Anyway I hope this chapter wasn't too disappointing. I'm always happy to know what you think.


	26. Doggy Date and Engagement Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben gives Carlos one of his favorite gifts, and one of the best dates ever. The engagement party is celebrated. Revenge is still a the only way to win, for some. (Ending of Descendants 3)

After Evie helped Carlos dress for his date, he went to meet Ben at his office. Ben was waiting, dressed in one of Carlos' favorite outfits. It just fit his body so nicely that Carlos could not help but stare. Ben gave a knowing smile, gently grabbing his chin and making Carlos look into his hazel-green eyes. “You know, I can see you staring Pup. I'm sure you can get a full view later, but we do have a place to be.” Ben gave him a quick kiss, looking into his eyes, proud of how red Carlos looked. Letting him go, the two walked out to an already prepared limo and headed into town.

“Where are we going?” Carlos questioned watching the businesses and buildings go by, but still holding his fiancé’s hand. He knew asking wouldn't give him an answer, but he felt that trying was at least worth the effort.

“You'll see, but first my lovely Carlos…” Ben pulled a silk red blindfold from his pocket and tied it around Carlos' head so he could not see. He bit his lip, turning to look in Ben's direction only to be met with warm soft lips upon his own. Taken by surprise but happy to enjoy, Ben kept Carlos distracted the whole drive to their destination.

Ben got out first, circling the car to help Carlos get out. He carefully leads him up and inside a building. The moment he was inside Carlos was beaming with excitement. He could hear dogs barking and growling. Ben removed the blindfold and they were at an animal shelter. Ben smiled at him. “Since Dude won't be the campus mutt anymore, you get to pick out a new one… aaand a new one for us so Dude has a brother to play with.” Carlos was ready to cry from excitement and joy. He had grown to love dogs and now he would get to pick one for himself. Carlos started walking down the kennels, all the dogs excited to see him. He passed retrievers, huskies, chihuahuas, bulldogs, and more. He came across a Dalmatian missing an eye and a chocolate lab playing tug of war over an old chewed up rope toy. Carlos motioned to them excitedly.

“These two! I want the Dalmatian and the Lab!” He could barely contain himself. Ben got one of the shelter volunteers and they went through the paperwork. Before long Carlos and Ben were in the back of the Limo with two adorable dogs on leashes. The Dalmatian was a girl named Angel and the Chocolate Lab was a boy name Cocoa. Angel was curled up in Carlos' lap and Cocoa was excitedly playing with the rope toy and Ben. Carlos watched Ben play with Cocoa with warmth. He was such a good man and he felt so lucky to have him. Ben smiled after catching him looking.

“What?” Ben grinned at the lovestruck look on Carlos' face.

“You are just so perfect… so handsome and good… it doesn't feel real sometimes. You just make me feel like I'm in a fairytale.” Carlos blushed, embarrassed with himself.

“I promise you; this is real. Maybe this is your fairytale. Why not?” Ben tried to kiss him but was attacked by Cocoa's kisses. They shared a laugh. They spent the rest of their date night buying new Dog toys and supplies before delivering Cocoa and heading to the castle. Dude and Angel seemed to get along well. Ben set up their new bed and food dishes, Carlos fed them.

The next week went by in complete bliss before the engagement party. The party was grand as expected. The place chose was overlooking the bridge to the isle. Ben and Carlos took to the balcony. Ben clearing his voice loudly and everyone quieting down to look at them.

“Lord Carlos and I wanna thank you for celebrating our engagement with us today. I couldn't be prouder or happier to call you my King.” Ben squeezed Carlos’ hands tightly giving him a quick kiss. “So... raise your glasses. To our future King of Auradon.” Everyone did as told and raised their glasses up high toward Carlos.

“To our King of Auradon!” They all said in unison. Carlos couldn’t help but blush bright red, waving a little awkwardly.

“Speech, Your Special-ness.” Mal joked bowing to him.

“Speech, Your Fancy One.” Jay bowed with her the two laughing, as was most everyone. Carlos however, hesitated to look at Mal. The two shared a long silent look before Ben grabbed his arm, nudging him.

“Pup?” Ben whispered in his ear looking very concerned. Everyone was looking up at him expectantly and all he could think about was what this meant for the isle.

“I can’t” Carlos finally said stunning everyone, including Ben, who looked noticeably worried. He gave Ben a reassuring look but looked back at everyone. “I can't turn my back on the Isle. It was decided against my wishes that we close the barrier for good. I didn’t want that. I was given the opportunity to come here and have my fairytale. I can’t be King knowing that no other VKs will be coming to share this opportunity. So I can’t be King of just Auradon…” Carlos said turning to Ben who was smiling proudly now, knowing Carlos well enough. “ I have to be King of the Isle too.” Ben grinned and nodded proudly, pulling Carlos close. Everyone raised their glasses.

“To our King of Auradon and the Isle!” Everyone toasted and Carlos beamed at everyone, his toothiest and most happy smile.

“As King, I motion that we reopen the barrier and let more VKs into Auradon. All of them. I will put Uma and Lady Mal in charge of setting up the event.” Ben decreed and everyone toasted again. Carlos pulled Ben into a very big kiss in front of everyone smiling at him.

“Thank you for believing in me… I’m sorry if I scared you.” Carlos chuckled goofily from sheer overwhelming joy.

“It’s fine Carlos. I love you.” Ben said putting their foreheads together. Carlos nuzzled the tips of their noses together smiling.

“I love you too.” They shared a small kiss.

Meanwhile, on the Isle, a lost blackish-purple lizard was picked up by a smirking teen with black hair and brown eyes. Zevon smiled at the forgotten creature. When Mal left the isle after rescuing Ben, she forgot her lizard, her mother. Zevon, the son of Yzma smirked a bit.

“I think it’s time we settle a score… No one will be King of this Isle, but me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Carlos and Ben grinned at each other and looked directly at you, the reader. “What? You didn’t think this was the end of the story, did you?” 
> 
> So I plan to continue the story beyond the original 3 movies. If you aren't interested, I understand and this is the ending for you. However, we still have a wedding you guys, a new King to crown, and it looks not all the Isle's VKs want to play nice. Mal might have had Uma as a rival, but what about Carlos? Well, Harry would know all about that. I really hope you guys liked the story and will continue on with me. <3 Let me know your thoughts and Ideas. I really appreciate them.


	27. Under Pressure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is now overworked with the plan to bring over as many eligable VK's as possible. Uma and Mal are growing closer over their work, but Carlos and Ben are as strained as possible.

The next month was nothing but work for Uma and Mal. Thankfully they were to work together so they often spent their time working in Mal’s new office together. Their office was just off of Carlos’, together making up what was now known as Isle Relations and Affairs. Mal and Uma were a strange couple to most people but anyone who saw them together could not deny how adorable they were together. Mal would sometimes sit with paperwork on a couch, legs draped over Uma’s who was using her legs as a rest for her own paperwork. They really were taking their assignment seriously. Mal was working primarily on housing and security while Uma was working on creating profiles for all the VKs. These were far from simple tasks, but they were important. The Vks would need a place to stay and security would need to be tighter as they adjusted to goodness. Goodness Class would need to be expanded on, Evie happily took up the position with Doug. Uma’s list of VKs seemed to only grow larger as she needed to include any VK who had a desire for goodness and Auradon. She did have a list of potentials who she wasn’t sure about. On that list, at the very top was Zevon. He was never unhappy being a villain, but he was too smart to be wasting away on the Isle. This paired poorly with Carlos and Zevon’s well-known rivalry.   
Carlos and Ben were equally if not busier. Carlos had a whole division to worry about now, working to establish better relations between those from the Isle and the people of Auradon. This included whole campaigns centered around showing the goodness that VKs were capable of. On top of this task, Carlos also had the unpleasant responsibility of taking King training, it used to be called Queen etiquette but seeing as Carlos was not keen on being called Queen, they renamed it. It was a set of lessons, held by the former king and queen to teach him how to be a royal. Carlos admittedly was awful at it. The complexity and properness of it all rubbed him the wrong way. He didn’t complain no matter how much it stressed him out.   
Even further on top of this Carlos and Ben shared Wedding planning duties. As this would be a royal wedding, every detail had to be approved by both parties. Thankfully, Carlos and Ben had similar preferences when it came to wedding plans except for one thing, the color scheme. Ben felt that Auradon’s blues and golds were the natural options but Carlos demanded Black and White. Ultimately, they settled on a White, Gold and Red theme. Ben begrudgingly gave in but demanded that the after-party be blue and gold. This was something Carlos happily gave him. Planning a wedding is still a lot of work.  
Ben on the otherhand was completely swamped with more paperwork regarding all of this isle business. He had to approve everything that came out of the IRA (Isle Relations and Affairs). With VK’s in charge of the division, many people needed Ben’s approval for anything the division requested. This added to the king’s already usually busy workload. On top of this Ben had to deal with the public’s unease towards more VK’s. The IRA had the task of improving relations, but the King was tasked with managing the unrest related.   
All of this had caused a strain on both the King and his Pup. They were unwavering towards each other but they definitely missed one another. Ben and Carlos were managing as well as they could but it didn’t take any magic to see Carlos was not coping well. It started simply enough, with some missed phone calls and snoozing his alarms one too many times. He was still managing his paperwork, but it started turning into Ben having to call and wake Carlos up every morning. This was a temporary remedy as at least hearing from his love made him feel good enough to get up for the day.   
Belle and Beast recognized it when he would come into training to be a king and already look completely dead. He would zone out and it set them back in progress. Mal and Uma saw it as when he came into the office he would barely even talk to them unless it was business anymore. Everything to Ben seemed like it was normal though. Carlos hid it all from him, afraid of being the disappointment he already felt he was.   
It hit it’s peak when Ben came back from the office early, due to a lighter day of work. The moment he entered their suite he could hear the sobs. Broken and tired sobs paired with the rush of the shower water. Ben stepped into the bathroom to find Carlos curled up in the bottom of the shower, completely balling his eyes out. Ben took off his shirt and knelt next to the shower, pulling Carlos out and into his arms. Ben rocked him and held him looking very surprised and very worried.   
“Pup? What’s wrong? Did something happen?” Ben’s voice was uneasy as he clutched the love of his life to his chest.  
“N-no… I just… I can’t…” Carlos sobbed into his chest, clinging to him for dear life. Ben was practically terrified at this point. He had no idea what was wrong and any attempt at getting information from him was met with hard sobs and broken noises that only hurt his heart.  
“Carlos, I know it’s hard but you gotta talk to me pup. I love you, please talk to me, baby.” Ben begged in a whisper to his ear. Carlos hesitated but nodded.  
“It’s all so much, so fast. Between the IRA, the wedding, and the king training… I never see you. I feel so damn alone and all I want is you. I know I’m being selfish, and I knew this would be hard but I just… I’m not sure how to handle all of this. “Carlos cries were heartbroken, and Ben had started to cry himself.  
“I know Pup, I’m so sorry… we can try and slow things down somehow, but I can’t lose you. I do everything I do for you. You are my kingdom pup. You are my world and I need you to know that. I never wanted to break you down like this… I should have gone easier on things. I’m so sorry.” Ben held Carlos tight to him, his own heart was breaking for how little he had noticed. He should have known better.  
“I should have told you that this was too much but I wanted you to be proud of me… I wanted you to be able to point to me and say that I’m your fiancé and that I’m doing such a good job… I just wanted to be your good boy.” His voice cracked with fresh tears quickly following.  
“Oh, goodness Pup. You are always my good boy. You try so hard for me and I appreciate all of it. I’m so sorry if I made you feel like you weren’t. Come on… let’s get you dry and ready for bed.” Ben picked him up, grabbing a towel and carrying him out to the bed, drying his fiancé off.  
“Do we have to go to bed? Can we just talk? Can we actually cuddle? I miss everything about you, and I need it all.” Carlos whined like a pup making Ben smile sadly.  
“Of course, Pup.” Ben smiled reassuringly. The two ended up cuddling for a while and talking about everything. They knew the morning would come and they would have to be the king and the king to be again, but for now, they were just Ben and Carlos. True Loves giving their all to be one.  
Meanwhile, Zevon was wasting no time preparing plans for Auradon. He was spreading rumors about himself wanting to be good. For his plan to work, he would first have to get to Auradon. From there, it was simply a matter of time before the Mistress of Evil returned with the True King of the Isle at her side. Of course, he wouldn’t waste the opportunity to take revenge, as any follower of Maleficent’s knows, Evil is the only real way to live.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A tough chapter to write as I am completely swamped right now but I managed to squeeze this out. I hope you like it. Let me know what you think, please and thank you! <3


	28. Not Everyone Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The finalized list for the VKs coming to Auradon on the new system is discussed. Carlos loses his temper over the final name on the list.

Months of work finally led to this day. A meeting had been called with the Isle Relations and Affairs and the King. They were to finalize the list of those coming to Auradon on a sort of probation. It is a three-strike system that rewards good behavior with leniency and bad behavior with potentially being sent back to the isle. Good deeds removed strikes and bad deeds added strikes. The system was only a prototype based on already existing systems, but it would be adjusted as needed. The main priority for this meeting was to determine who officially would be coming to Auradon. This included people like Harriot Hook, Freddie, Diego De Vil, and many more. All of which seemed deserving based on Uma’s profile work. It wasn’t until the very end that Uma hesitated with the last name.  
“The last VK is… Son of Yzma, Zev-“Uma started knowing this wouldn’t go over well. She was cut off by Carlos.  
“Absolutely not. Zevon is an evil mastermind. We can not trust him to come to Auradon. Period.” Carlos’ immediate anger made Ben and Mal surprised. Carlos being typically well mannered if not goofy, but this was out of left field.  
“His file does look a little spotted Uma…” Ben tried to be supportive but constructive.  
“Rumor and evidence from the isle say Zevon is trying to be good already. If we can all change, so can he. Maybe it took seeing someone like Audrey go evil for him to realize that he could be good.” Uma standing firm with her decision, looking to Mal for support. Carlos was also looking at her expectantly. Mal sighed heavily scrunching up her nose in annoyance.  
“I gotta side with Uma on this one Carlos. I think you are letting the past cloud your judgment on this one.” She and Uma shared a loving and comforting look, but Ben was confused.  
“Past? Zevon and Carlos have a past?” Ben looked to Carlos expecting an explanation, but his lover’s usually soft expression was replaced with something hard and unlike him. Mal went to start to explain but Carlos glared at her.  
“Don’t. It doesn’t matter. I’m not clouded by the past, I know Zevon better than anyone… except “His voice a grumble, “Maybe Harry… But regardless he isn’t coming, and I won’t approve it.” Carlos was standing firm and very angrily now.  
“Look, Carlos, I know you and Zevon were rivals and him stealing Harry from you on the isle wasn’t making things better but just because you two don’t gel doesn’t mean that he doesn’t deserve the chance you got here. That we all got here. You of all people know how smart Zevon can be.” Uma filled in some blanks for Ben at the same time making a fair point against the very angered Carlos.  
“EXACTLY!” Carlos yelled now, shocking everyone frankly, “Zevon is a genius, the only person who could go toe to toe with me in Weird Science. He is a mastermind and if I know him, he started these rumors just to come over and try something.” He was completely snapped.  
“Carlos!” Ben snapped commandingly, making Carlos sit back down sulking. “That’s enough. I know you two have a history of some sort but as King, I approve. We will keep an eye on him. We can’t let our feelings get in the way of people's lives.” He was being kingly as ever and it only made Carlos’ face go red with anger and he really liked it when he acted all kingly. Defeatedly, Carlos nodded reluctantly, and Ben sighed. “Zevon stays on the list.”  
“You’re going to regret it.” Was all Carlos said before the meeting was ended. Carlos quickly stepped out leaving Ben behind. He went to his off and leaned back against the door after it was closed shaking his head. “They don’t get it…” He mumbled to himself feeling frustration tears forming before he felt a knock at his back.  
“Pup? Can we talk? Please?” Ben was obviously worried about him. Carlos turned and opened the door, hugging Ben quickly and pulling him inside. The two stood hugging for a long moment in the middle of the room. Carlos didn’t want to talk about it but he knew Ben needed to know.  
“Being smart on the isle was the only thing that protected me at times and you know I can be pretty smart…” Carlos started, Ben was playing with his hair smiling.  
“You’re a genius Carlos, not just smart,” Ben added quickly, making his love blush a little bit.  
“Yeah well, Zevon is the only one I would say who could be considered smarter than me. He was always coming up with elaborate and scary schemes and potions. We always butted heads because he didn’t like how direct my approaches always were and I didn’t like how cruel his ideas were. He even started flirting with Harry after he found out we were together. He broke us up, and I know it was just to spite me. He and I are not just rivals. He is evil as it gets, eviler than even Mal used to be and I don’t think he would just change. “ Carlos took a deep breath of Ben’s cologne and sighed. “I know you want to see the best in people all the time, but I really think this is a bad idea…” He looked up into Ben’s eyes with such intensity the King frowned.  
“The decision has been made Pup… But if you feel so strongly about him, I’ll make sure we set up clear protections and surveillance on him. If you don’t trust him, I won’t either okay?” Ben was trying his best to calm Carlos’ worry, but he was beyond comfort. That’s when Carlos decided if Zevon was coming, he would keep an eye on him personally, somehow.   
“Alright… Just promise me, he won’t get between us somehow. I really couldn’t handle losing you my king.” Carlos couldn’t hide the worry in his voice. Ben smiled one of his most magical and handsome smiles. “I promise Pup. I couldn’t handle losing you either. Ben and Carlos shared a kiss, the only thing that calmed Carlos’ nerves in the slightest was that pale heat Ben still made him feel since the beginning.


	29. Unpleasant Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for the mass of VKs to come over but tension rises with the last group. Carlos lets old habits and feelings get the better of him.

With everything finalized it was only a week before the largest group of VKs were slowly brought over in groups of five. It was set to take all day, but it would ensure security and give each VK a proper welcome. By the final group, everyone was a little worn out by the meet and greet reception as they were allowed out of the limo and brought to the new Dorms for Auradon Prep. The original four VKs were there to welcome them except Jay who was out of the kingdom finding adventure with his new boyfriend Gil. In his place was Uma and Harry who both were even less thrilled by this point to be there. Everything was going smoothly until the last limo was on its way. Everyone looked at Carlos nervously. Carlos was playing it cool on the outside but Ben’s currently being crushed hand said otherwise. Attempting to save his poor hand Ben pulled Carlos into a loving hug, rubbing his hand a little bit making Evie look worried.  
“It’s going to be okay Carlos,” Evie whispered in his ear, gently rubbing his back. Carlos just shook his head, not willing to budge. Ben and Evie shared a pained expression but moved close to sandwich him in a big hug. “We aren’t letting go until you smile.” Evie sang playfully. Carlos groaned at them both.  
“Guys… please.” He begged as the two hugged him tighter.  
“Not until you smile Puppy.” Ben sang playfully as well. Uma and Mal were laughing while Harry just smiled.  
“Fine. See?” He smiled fakely and the two started tickling him down to the ground, leaving Carlos in a giggle fit. “S-stop! Haha! Guys!“ he was laughing so hard he was crying. The two let him go and stood him back up.  
“See, now chill out a bit. It’ll be okay. We promise.” Evie reassured him, letting him catch his breath.  
“Look,” Mal called as the final limo came up Auradon Prep’s drive. The final five exited the vehicle. The final five were mostly sons and daughters of henchmen except the very last one. Zevon stood looking innocent and awestruck, looking around in amazement. Ben smiled warmly to greet them.  
“Welcome to Auradon. You all have been briefed on how the system is going to work. I’d like to welcome you to Auradon Prep as well. No skipping school and good grades are rewarded. This is a momentous occasion, “He started, and they all finished playfully” when two peoples finally heal.” Fake glared at Carlos and the rest who were laughing, Carlos only chuckled a little. Once he and Zevon locked eyes it was tense enough you could practically feel the intensity. Everyone was greeted as if nothing was going on and Zevon and Carlos shook hands.  
“Mutt.” Zevon joked smirking wickedly as ever.  
“Zevon…” Carlos couldn’t help it coming out as a growl. It was taking everything within Carlos’ power to hold back his complete desire to reach forward and punch the slimy little potion jockey square in the face. Ben cleared his throat disapprovingly.  
“I believe his name is Carlos, or Mr. De Vil, and you will address him as such.” Ben defended Carlos pulling him close by the waist in a side hug. Zevon feigned innocence, putting on his flirtiest smile.  
“Of course, my handsome king.” Zevon bowed formally, trying his best to sound sincere and flirty. Slick was his middle name most of the time.  
“Just king or Ben is fine, please.” Ben’s face hard, suddenly understanding Carlos’ concern, this boy was slick and slippery. Zevon just nodded and the rest of the original VKs led the new VKs inside except Carlos and Zevon. Carlos snatched Zevon by the wrist pulling him back as the rest stopped at the statue of King Adam.  
“Listen Zevon. I don’t know what you are planning but I’ll be watching you. Everyone else may be fooled by your innocent little routine but I’m not stupid. I can see right through you and I know you have evil intentions. I recommend you take remedial goodness class VERY seriously.” Carlos stressed, his voice threatening and far more like his Isle days than it has been in a long time.  
“Sorry Mutt. But I’m not here to soothe your ego. You don’t know the last thing about me anymore. Are you still bitter about Harry? I mean, you aren’t even with him. You’re with that delicious piece of thick vanilla cake, the king. I think it’s best you let things go before I take him too. He seems too boring for me but it’d be worth it just to see you heartbroken all over again.” Zevon threated playfully the two of them locked in a very tense staring contest when Mal, Uma, and Ben clear their throats in unison. Carlos lets go of Zevon’s wrist and huffs.  
“Enjoy your dorm,” Carlos said fake happily sounding like Audrey for a second.  
“Oh, I will.” It was like seeing Mal and Audrey all over again, just far less tactful. Zevon went with Mal and Uma to get his dorm. Ben was watching him with a look of disapproval making Carlos frown.  
“What?” He asked walking over to him and taking his hands.  
“You said something to him. I know you two definitely didn’t start off on a great foot but you really need to give it a chance, fake it for all I care, but you can’t act like that pup. You’re going to be King.” The look on Ben’s face made Carlos’ heart drop a little bit.  
“I’m sorry… I think it best I just avoid him. The others can deal with him. I had him room with Harry since Gil is gone and I recruited Harry to keep an eye on him. It isn’t the most foolproof plan but it should at least allow me to actually sleep tonight.” Carlos breathed heavily making Ben smile a little bit and pull him close, kissing him hard and teasingly.  
“Not unless I keep you up. I’m sure I can think of SOMETHING to get your mind off of all of this.” Ben continued to tease, making Carlos blush heavily looking around to make sure no one could overhear them.  
“It has been a while since we relieved some stress huh?” In fact, it was going on a week, which is a long time for such young and excitable men. The two took the opportunity to head back to the Castle.  
Meanwhile, Zevon and Harry were setting up his side of the room.  
“Hey Harry-bear… so am I in here because you requested it, or because I’m being watched?” Zevon smiled innocently trying to be slick, thankfully Harry wasn’t stupid.  
“I had the spare room and Uma thought since we knew each other, very… intimately, we might as well share a room.” Harry cooed smirking his usual flirty smirk. Zevon couldn’t help blushing a little bit at the intimately part.  
“Careful hook, you might end up with quite the catch.” He flirted back, pointlessly. He had no real interest in Harry, only in revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this right after the last chapter. I waited a day to post it because I didn't want to overdo it but I really like the tension between Zevon and Carlos. It really shows how Zevon just gets under Carlos' skin. I hope you guys like it. Leave a comment and let me know, please. Feedback is very, very appreciated. <3


	30. Puppynapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zevon has been an angel for the past few weeks but no more. Zevon is finally ready to make Auradon and the Isle bend to his and his mistresses' wills. There's only one loose end to get rid of before the plan can happen. Carlos.

The first few weeks of the mass of VKs being at Auradon Prep was much more work than anyone expected. There were more classes for teachers than usual and less free periods. Zevon was practically a saint, even helping students pick up dropped books and helping the chemistry teacher after class. It was nothing that Carlos wanted to hear about. He was happy that there was nothing to report but also unhappy about it. This only meant that either Carlos was wrong or Zevon was a lot better at faking goodness than he expected.  
Meanwhile, Zevon had used this time to get close to the Chemistry teacher, being allowed time in the chemistry classroom after hours. He was playing the good boy while working on potions and concoctions in secret. His plan was as simple as it gets. If he could get to the staff of Maleficent, he could turn Maleficent back into a human. Then they both could get the wand and take over as they should have before. Maleficent would give him the Isle and she would rule everything else. The security for the scepter and wand both were increased after what happened with Audrey but Zevon was prepared for this.  
Currently, he was letting a potion mature that could eat through any forcefield or magic like acid. He had already prepared acids and other potions to get him to the wand and scepter. Now all he had to do was wait. In the meantime, he had started up his old fling with Harry again. This was mostly to get him off his back more than anything. After the first two weeks, Zevon had figured out that Harry was security for Carlos. That was one loose end that Zevon wasn’t really prepared for. With his plan almost ready Zevon would need to get the puppy prince out of the way.  
So, he came up with a quick little plan. He wouldn’t kill Carlos but keep him around long enough to see everything that he loves fall. Zevon was truly evil and he relished in every ounce of it he felt inside of himself. Zevon made a note for Carlos in Harry’s chicken scratch of handwriting telling him to meet him in the chemistry room after hours, that he had information on Zevon. He took the note and slipped it under Carlos’ office door and went to the chemistry room to wait.  
Carlos picked up the note, barely able to read it. He smirked a bit, talking to himself, “Got you.” He said as if catching someone red-handed. Carlos turned his cellphone to vibrate and headed to the Chemistry room. The moment he entered something felt off. Harry was nowhere to be seen. From under the desk, Zevon popped out spraying Carlos with some concoction. He yawned feeling sleep call to him before passing out completely. He hefted the king to be up onto one of the tables and quickly tied him up. Before long the knockout spray would wear off and it did.  
“ugh… my head… Zevon?! I knew it! Let me g- “Carlos snapped but was interrupted with a rolled-up wad of paper towels being shoved in his mouth.  
“Shut the fuck up. Do you really think I care what you want Carlos? No. I really fucking don’t. You. Everything you have I want. I can’t help it. I just love watching you suffer. You think you are so damned smart all the time but I’m smarter. Auradon made you soft.” Zevon taunted angrily, shoving and hitting Carlos, poking and prodding him. “You always hid behind Mal and Jay but they aren’t here. Now you are all mine. You thought you were going to be KING OF MY ISLE? You thought wrong. The isle is my cesspool. It may be awful but it’s mine and I’m going to take it back. Maleficent is going to take your precious Auradon. I’m going to have fun toying with your little boy-toy Ben.” His smirk sending the worst chills through the struggling Carlos.  
“Oh, and the best part of all of this. Harry is wrapped around my little finger and not a single person believed you. You are so fucking weak… so pathetic. You’re supposed to be king of the isle and you can’t even convince people that a villain is evil.” Zevon openly laughed in his face not caring one bit about the spittle and breath he sprayed on his face. Carlos cringed, tears in his eyes. Zevon went over to a collection of potions in a leather carrying case a pulled out one. He yanked out the paper towel wad and poured it down Carlos’ throat before he could resist. His whole body began to lock up and freeze. He was petrified. His body still registering everything happening but unable to move or react.  
“This is almost to easy you know? Tomorrow my final potion will be done, and the Wand and Scepter will be ours… Always those two symbols of power. Let’s find you a better place to stay." He shoved Carlos in a sack and carried him carefully to his room, shoving him in his private closet. Carlos could do nothing but lay stiffly in the uncomfortable closet. The memories of his mother’s torments coming back to him. All that trauma was triggered. Carlos was gone, from one flashback of torture to another Carlos was subjected to the emotional trauma his mother left on him.  
By nightfall, Ben had tried Carlos’ cellphone countless times before bed. He knew he was busy, but this was unlike him. Feeling uncomfortable about it Ben went to the office to try to find Carlos but found only Uma and Mal.  
“Have Either of you seen Carlos? He didn’t come home, and he isn’t answering his cell.” The worry eating at Ben was plain for the two to see. They were cuddling and doing a report at the same time on one of the couches when he came in.  
“No, we haven’t seen him since earlier. Are you sure he isn’t just off on a chocolate bender?” Mal attempted to soothe his worry and concerns but wasn’t sure how when it was now worrying her. The two girls separated and stood up.  
“I’m certain. He and I had plans tonight and Carlos never misses our plans.” Ben pouted. Mal sighed shakily and looked to Uma.  
“Text everyone. We have a puppy to find.” With that everyone was informed of the missing Carlos. Ben was worried sick, his fear completely taking hold. His pup was somewhere, alone and hurt or taken. Sadly, no one suspected the innocent and angel-like Zevon who nothing was but the pinnacle of goodness to them. His plan was working and soon All of Auradon would be at his mistresses’ whim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zevon is one wicked little villain huh? Well if he is wicked, his Mistress is truly evil. Tell me what you think, is anyone liking my little story still? Let me know, comments and criticisms are very welcome.


	31. Museum Heist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben isn't doing well with Carlos missing, Evie does her best to comfort him. Zevon has a twisted infatuation with the pup and Maleficent returns.

Every one of the original VKs was out looking for Carlos. Every minute there was no word on his true love’s Ben was more and more worried. Everything was seemingly peaceful, all the VKs were adjusting well. Then out of nowhere, Carlos is just gone. Knowing Carlos was missing the first-person Harry went to question was zevon.  
“Zevon, love? Have you seen Carlos?” His voice underlined with a hint of accusation.  
“Not at all. That Mutt and I have stayed far away from each other since I got here. I’d like to keep it that way.”   
“Mind if I look over the room? I lost my favorite hat” Harry lied starting to look anywhere that could possibly house a person. However, even when he opened the closet and saw the very still bag holding Carlos he didn’t suspect anything. He assumed the bag was just some dirty clothes or something as it was so still and small. He was feet away from the missing pup and had no idea. With that, Harry gave Zevon an apologetic smile before leaving. Zevon went to the closet after locking the door and pulled Carlos out. He smiled smugly at how disoriented Carlos looked. Zevon couldn’t help himself. He leaned in placing a hard and forceful kiss to the Pup’s petrified lips smiling a bit.  
“You really are so adorable when you are miserable. Every time you suffered from your mother you looked so adorable. This weak helpless little mutt just begging for it.” The twisted and horribly lovesick smile on his lips made Carlos cringe internally. ‘This isn’t possibly happening,’ was all Carlos could say to himself, hoping it was all some kind of sick dream. Zevon only seemed to swoon at the terror he could see in Carlos’ petrified eyes. “You’re mine to torment now…” He put him back in the bag and the closet before heading to bed.   
The next day everyone was still worried about Carlos, he was still missing all night with no sign of him. Ben was completely broken down with worry. Every ounce of power he used to send guards out looking for his true love. Ben didn’t even eat, he was sick to his stomach with worry and the idea of food made him nauseous. Evie found him in his office and frowned.  
“Ben, we will find him… he’ll be okay.” She tried to soothe him but the red and sore eyes that looked back at her made her wince.   
“You don’t know that! He could be out there alone and hurt! What if someone took him?! WHAT IF SOMEONE TOOK MY CARLOS, MY PUP?!” He snapped completely clearing his desk of everything not nailed down, the beast inside him taking over. Evie jumped back startled at the sudden outburst. Despite his outburst, Ben broke down completely, sobbing hard. Evie quickly sidestepped the things on the floor now and rounded the desk to pull him into a hug. His face buried into her shoulder as his whole body shook. It was such a short time for Carlos to be gone but there was something wrong and they knew it. It was hurting Ben more than anyone and she knew it. All that she could do was hold him and ride out the moment, knowing he wouldn’t be okay until he had Carlos back.  
Once ben had finally composed himself, he stood up, eyes redder and puffier than before he smiled very weakly and sadly, “Thank you, Evie…. I’m sorry I snapped at you. I’m just so scared that I might lose him forever. Evie kisses his forehead like a big sister would for a moment.  
“It’s fine Ben. You have every right to be upset but remember that Carlos was our little brother of sorts before you knew him. We are just as worried. Mal is doing flyovers as a dragon and Uma is checking the coastline in case… “Her voice broke off and Ben looked at her with a whimper that broke her heart. “just… in case…” She didn’t finish that knowing the idea of Carlos ending up washed up on the beach would kill the king. No one had any idea what to expect or where he could be.  
Zevon, however, was giddy as could be. Carlos was his and soon so would the Isle. All he had to do was get the wand and scepter. He brought his blackish-purple lizard with him to classes as everyone panicked. Once class let out however, he gathered his potions and waited for the museum to close. Using his new laptop, Zevon used a program to get into the museum's network, hack security through a backdoor and ultimately upload the virus he made into the system permanently disabling alarms. He used a magical acid to erode through the backdoor to the museum and snuck in. Using his cellphone’s map of the museum as a guide he made his way to the wand and used the potion that eats through magic to erode the barrier the protected it. Like taking candy from a baby, Zevon snatched the wand. He couldn’t help but laugh at how perfect his plan was going. He felt so evil and it was perfect. Taking the wand, he went to the scepter and disabled the barrier around it. Then he took the lizard from his pocket and placed it upon the scepter’s jewel. The room crackled with purple lightning and green smoke billowed around the scepter completely obscuring it. Zevon knelt down obligatorily as Maleficent became herself again, taking her staff and using her magic to make him rise to his feet.  
“I’m so proud of you Zevon. A better supporter than my own daughter…” Vibrant green filled her eyes at the thought of it. “Now they will all pay and no one will be safe. With that, the two dispersed into puffs of smoke at her command and flew billowing towards the castle. Mal was in the sky when she saw the smoke and barreled headfirst into it, knowing that magic anywhere. She raced the smoke to the castle, she dove straight through the office window and in a hair of shattered glass reformed into Mal. Ben and Evie stood protecting each other from the shards.  
“It’s Maleficent. I just saw her Magic coming this way. We can’t fight her, we need a plan. Come I’ll fly us back to the school, we can make a plan there. She morphed back into a dragon. The two didn’t hesitate to climb her back. With that, they headed straight for the school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if this chapter isn't very good, i'm really tired but I really wanted to write. I apologize. Let me know what you think as always.


	32. Beasts and Mutts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maleficent is back and the gang needs a plan to defeat her but Zevon sticks his neck out and Ben is quick to snap.

Maleficent went through the castle laying waste to every room and making it her own. The guards were either knocked out or fled. Belle and Beast were already gone as Maleficent took the throne. She used her magic to change the colors from blues and gold to purples and greens. She smiled in satisfaction. “Oh, it feels so good to be me again! Now… Zevon.” She narrowed her green eyes on him and he bowed before her. “The Isle is yours… as you asked… after you tie up loose ends. Deal with the king and the traitors. Once you have proven useful one last time, the Isle is yours. Don’t forget that mutt of a son of Cruella’s. Wouldn’t want the poor thing to die tied up without his master.” She teased wickedly, her lips curling into a smile that could put fear into the fearless. Zevon nodded, eager to please his mistress.  
“As you wish mistress.” He got up and turned leaving the mistress of evil to revel in her victory and regain her strength for the final take over. Knowing he needed his mutt, Zevon headed back to the school. The mutt would be perfect leverage for the king. It was a gamble but Zevon was feeling arrogant and confident after getting so far.  
Meanwhile at the school all the VKs currently there: Uma, Mal, Evie, and Harry had gathered with Ben back in the Cafeteria sitting down or standing around a table. Evie sat with her head in her hands looking pretty much at her limit. Mal's hand on her back became a small comfort that helped her push past the distress.  
“If Maleficent is back we are going to need the wand, but if she is back then she likely already has it. So we need to think of a way to get the wand back… Chances are she is the one who took Carlos somehow. “Mal said pacing back and forth beside the table. Uma was deep in thought sitting next to the nervous girl before speaking up.  
“Remember when you and Audrey were fighting, and Carlos stopped it? What if we get the wand back the same way and use our combined powers, the ember, the wand, my shell and your powers to defeat her for good? That much magic can’t be defended against.” The idea coming out more as a suggestion than a concrete idea.  
“The wand is drawn to whoever has the most goodness in them. That’s Ben. So we should prob-“ Mal was cut off by Ben growling sounding a little more beastly than usual. Since the transformation by Audrey, he has had moments where his beast has come out a lot more. Carlos hasn’t complained about it seems for one reason or another, but it has made Ben’s temper shorter.  
“Don’t count on that. If she took my pup, then I don’t know how ‘good’ I can be…” Ben’s voice nothing but a venomous growl. Mal and Uma shared a look that didn’t give Harry any confidence. He went to open his mouth to speak but was quickly silenced by another growl from the beastly king. Ben the well-mannered king had lost his control over Carlos and Harry couldn't find it in himself to blame him. He still had his feelings for the pup and the idea that someone else had him and was potentially keeping him made bristle with anger. Their thinking was cut off when all the screens, including their phones, start playing video of Zevon.  
"To the king and his royal fuck-ups. I have your mutt. If you want to see him again, come to the dorm, no stunts. You have five minutes, or I put the mutt down.” Zevon’s face panned down to a petrified Carlos, tied up. The look on Carlos’ face made Ben roar, making them all recoil as he set off for the dorm.  
Zevon was waiting when the door nearly came off of its hinges at Ben’s kicking the door in. He had Carlos sitting in his lap with a blade to the mutt’s throat. Ben immediately stopped at the sight, still heaving with anger.  
“One more step and you’ll be burying your precious pup with your kingdom.” Zevon hissed, hiding behind Carlos a bit, clearly a little on edge. Mal and Uma whipped around the corner speaking in unison. Hands held tightly, Mal’s eyes were bright green.  
“With a heart strong and pure, let his skin endure.” Carlos turned to stone in his hand, his knife doing nothing but leave a faint white line along the gray stone. Ben was even more angered. Zevon pushed the stone Carlos off of himself and hastily tried to slip away but was snatched up by Ben, who roared in his face.  
“You took my Carlos. YOU TOOK MY CARLOS AND TRIED TO KILL HIM!” He bellowed making Zevon shiver in terror. "Carlos knew you were rotten. He knew you were no good and I didn't trust him. Well, it's about time I make up for that.” Ben’s fist made contact with Zevon’s face, over and over again. He threw him into the wall and till the boy was unconscious, bruised and bleeding through the nose, completely knocked out. The king picked him up and shoved him into Harry who looked at the unconscious boy with pure hatred. "Take him back to the isle before I lose control of myself again." The voice coming out of Ben's throat was restrained as he tried to regain control. When Ben went back into the room Carlos was back to normal from the stone spell but still under the petrifying potion. Ben’s eyes stung with fought back tears as he leaned down and pressed worried and hasty kisses to Carlos’ petrified lips. Within second the lips kissed back, and arms circled the king, pulling him down and into a deep and passionate kiss that Mal and Uma had to clear their throats at. Ben only growled kissing deeper, kissing Carlos with tongue right in front of them. Carlos broke the kiss smiling a little bit. Ben wouldn’t let go, clinging to Carlos possessively.  
“Mine…” Ben growled protectively guarding him with his embrace. Carlos couldn’t help but chuckle and smother him in quick little kisses.  
“All yours.” Carlos took the time to nuzzle his face into his true love’s neck. Mal sighed a little relieved and a little annoyed.  
"I hate to cut the reunion short, but we need to stop Maleficent.” Her voice was severe and less than thrilled. She sounded worried and rightfully so. They barely fought off Maleficent the first time.  
“He did it?! She’s back?” The terrified squawk that came from Carlos’ throat almost adorable. Mal gave him a less than comforting nod and Carlos clung to Ben, clearly very scared of the mistress of evil.  
“We have a plan, but it isn’t going to be as easy as it was the first time you guys took her on.” Uma seemed over the whole thing per usual. She was right of course. Maleficent wasn’t expecting Mal’s strength the first time. This time they had nothing but hope on their side, hope given to them by finding Carlos and stopping Zevon. Zevon was smart but his overconfidence got the better of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted Zevon's defeat to be grander than this but ultimately the real threat is Maleficent and Zevon is just an evil little punk compared to her. I hope you guys liked this chapter, I revised it multiple times because I'm not fully happy with it but if I keep fretting over it i'll ruin it. Let me know what you think. <3


	33. Crown of Thorns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos tells Ben some of what happened when Zevon had him and the group sets the plan in motion, but things don't go according to it.

The group was happy to have Carlos back, none more than Ben of course, but they had more pressing matters to deal with. Maleficent had taken over the castle and was primed to use the powers of the wand and scepter to bend good and evil to her will, making her all-powerful. The plan was explained to Carlos. They would enter the throne room, Mal, Uma, Evie, and Carlos would go in through the main doors and Ben and Harry would enter through flanking doors. They would attempt to distract Maleficent long enough for Carlos and the magic users to summon the wand to them. Once they had the wand they would turn it on Maleficent, combine it with the ember and shell’s magics in hopes of defeating Maleficent for good. Mal surprisingly had little reservations at this point. It was Auradon or her mother and she knew which side she preferred.  
They made their way to the castle while Harry quickly dumped Zevon off on the isle like the garbage he was. Carlos and Ben being very close together the whole time. Ben was fretting over Carlos checking him over for any wounds but found nothing but healing bruises from some mild torment that Zevon put him through.  
“I’m fine Ben… I promise.” It wasn’t his most reassuring voice but Ben seemed to stop inspecting him.  
“Did he do anything to you?” the pained whisper that escaped Ben’s throat made Carlos cringe. It only brought memories of Zevon’s roaming hands and that one forceful, unwelcomed kiss. Carlos looked at Ben worried which only made the beastly king bristle. His voice was now acidic, “What did he do? He didn’t…” Carlos quickly shook his head.  
“He kissed me… and touched me… but nothing else.” Carlos looked away, feeling a little tainted. Ben just snaked a protective arm around his waist.  
“Well, he won’t touch you ever again…” Ben almost threateningly posed before kissing Carlos more needy and worried. Carlos was happy to oblige but they didn’t exactly notice the green fire that lit inside the eyes of Mal, the glint of anger in Evie’s eyes or Uma’s boiling rage-filled eyes. They overheard everything and the three were very protective, as Ben was. Carlos was family to them and Zevon had messed with family. The three shared looks that said that they would be paying Zevon a visit on the isle after this was all over.  
Once they all made it to the castle, including Harry, they set the plan into motion. The castle was practically abandoned, and the new creeping malefic magic had twisted the colors and style turning into a castle fit for a Villain. Everyone was on edge but went to their places just outside of the throne room. The girls and Carlos shared nods before Mal leads them into the now thorny and gothic throne room. Maleficent sat waiting, wearing Carlos’ future crown, making him growl.  
“Welcome to my not so humble home daughter. I’m guessing Zevon was too big for his own ego? Don’t answer, I’m already aware of his failure, the same as yours. You really disappoint me Mal. Turning on your own mother to be…” Maleficent faked wretching “… good.” Ben and Harry had entered the side doors, all of them slowly creeping towards the mistress as she spoke. “Come now children, must we really fight? I’ve already won, I’ve got the wand and the scepter. There is nothing you could possibly do.” Ben and Harry pulled swords from the suits of armor guarding the entrances and charged for Maleficent. She waved her scepter and the two froze in front of her. She smiled and ran a spindly hand along Ben’s arms feeling his muscles.  
“Oh my! What a handsome young man… You know every Queen needs a King.” She flashed Carlos a look that chilled him right to the bone. Her eyes glowed green and Ben’s did too. He quickly turned looking to the girls and Carlos with no recognition in his eyes, only malice. He growled.  
“Anything to protect my mistress,” Ben growled threateningly. She turned and did the same to Harry. Uma and Evie shared looks before the other swords were ripped from the remaining suits of armor’s gauntlets and pulled to Evie and Uma with golden and teal magics. The two squared up, Uma with Harry and Evie with Ben. They began sword fighting against one another. Uma groaned blocking a swing from Harry that was too close for comfort to her face.  
“Stick to the plan!” She hissed at Mal and Carlos who nodded and took hands, Carlos holding his hand out to the wand in Maleficent’s grasp.  
“And now I command.” He was cut off my Maleficent transforming into her dragon form and breathing fire at the two. Mal was a dragon in a snap and fought fire with fire. Mal’s fire was normal but Maleficent’s was green. Mal lunged at her mother who ascended, breaking through the ceiling and soaring up into the sky. Snorting fire, Mal followed and took their fight to the sky, the plan now only a failed back up. Carlos watched as the two fought before turning his attention to Harry and Ben who were locked in a fierce battle with Evie and Uma. Carlos’ eyebrows knit together, trying to figure out what to do.  
“Evie, sword.” He said running up towards her. With grace, she tossed it to him and cartwheeled back and away from Ben’s beastly swings. Carlos locked swords with Ben as Evie went to get another weapon. “Ben this isn’t you. Please stop it. Fight her.” He groaned as their swords sparked and scraped as Ben pressed hard trying to overwhelm him.  
“My will is only to my mistress.” Ben glared at him with eyes of the brightest green. Carlos grabbed the hilt and yanked the sword from his hands. The swords fell from his hands and he grabbed Ben hard by the face.  
“Come back to me Ben.” Once again, True love’s Kiss would be a magic, even Maleficent’s magic couldn’t break. Their lips tingled and sparked as the magics fought before Maleficent’s spell was broken. Ben kissed him softly, the apology already in the kiss. Carlos broke the kiss and smiled.  
“True love’s kiss is really the strongest magic huh?” He smiled proudly.  
“I dunno pup… maybe your kisses are just that good.” Ben winked before the two sighed, scooped up their swords and went to help Uma with harry. Mal and Maleficent still clashing in the sky above the ruined ceiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dragons, Spells, and true love OH MY! Maleficent is one bad witch if you know what I mean. <3 I hope you guys liked this chapter. Please, pretty please, let me know what you think.


	34. Good and Evil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is still under Maleficent's spell. Good triumphs over evil and Mal deals with her mother.

Carlos, Ben, Uma, and Evie together managed to get the sword away from Harry who was still under Maleficent’s spell. Unlike with Ben, there was no one to kiss Harry like there was with Ben. Ben held Harry down and Carlos frowned at the struggling hook.  
“Come on Harry. Fight it damn it.” He swore at the blaze of green still in the son of hook’s eyes. Maleficent would pay for trying to take the two loves of Carlos’ life. While he may no longer love hook in that way, his heart still broke at the idea of him being a puppet for the mistress of evil.  
Uma went over to the hole in the ceiling to watch the fight going on. It was fierce and raging with little signs of either giving an inch. While Mal’s magic had yet to grow to the potential her mothers had, as a dragon the two were nearly evenly matched. By this point, both had burnt spots, claw marks, and even bite marks. The two fought fire with fire and ultimately were too closely matched. Maleficent seemed tired of this game and descended back into the throne room in a hail of green smoke and purple lightning.  
“I tire of these games children! Bow to me!” She commanded, the magic from her staff making Uma, harry, ben and Evie bow to her with no control of their own bodies. “See isn’t that much better? As I told you, I’ve already won.” Maleficent laughed ignoring the small singed spots of skin and claw marks in her robes. Mal swooped down next to her friends and reformed, looking just as worse for wear as Maleficent.  
“Stop this mother. You have had your fun, but evil is as good as none. Harry may be spelled but inside he is good. Inside I am good. Inside somewhere mother, even you have goodness, no matter how hard you try to snuff it out.” Mal threatened snarling with bright emerald-like eyes. She reached down and grabbed Uma’s hand and the two stood together, resisting Maleficent’s spell making her glare at her daughter.  
“Goodness in me? How would you know that? I am THE MISTRESS OF EVIL. There is no goodness in my heart.” Maleficent laughed entertained but hiding behind a ruse of a smile. Mal could see straight through her mother, she always could. Her intentions were always simple.  
“Yet when you turned to a lizard it was because you still had the smallest amount of goodness and love in your heart or you would have disappeared. I learned to love and be a good mother. So can you.” Mal offered out a hand beckoning her mother. Maleficent stared at the hand being offered to her in disgust.  
“Evil is the only real way to live Mal. You know this and yet you want to go and play fairytales with your friends. You wanna know what goodness gets you? Hmmm? Your little sea witch lover is having doubts about you. I can see it in her evil little heart, she isn’t as good as you might think Mal. She is the daughter of Ursula, one of the most manipulative Villains on that lovely Isle you call home.” Maleficent fake pouted then smiled cackling. Mal and Uma shared a discomforted look before Mal rolled her eyes and locked them with her mother’s.  
“No, that’s not what goodness gets me. Goodness gets me the love of that sea witch and the friends that became my family. It gave me an entire kingdom to aid and make better. All evil ever did for me was give me the worst mother in all of Auradon and the Isle. You never cared beyond yourself and I’m sick of holding onto thinking someday you will change too.” Mal’s voice full of righteousness and venom. Uma locked hands with Ben and Carlos as well. Carlos held out his hand like before.  
“Now I command, Wand to my hand!” They said in unison. Maleficent clung to the wand firmly as it yanked, making her drag across the floor at the power behind the pull but ultimately it slipped from her fingers and into Carlos. Together, Carlos held up the wand, Mal held up her ember, and Uma held up her necklace.   
“The power of evil is as good as none, before five hearts as one.” The simple spell had tremendous power this time as their magics combined. Maleficent attempted to fight back with her scepter but was overpowered before long. The resulting explosion of magic that came from the spell colliding with Maleficent was great. It shook the entire castle and make more of the ceiling fall, nearly on top of them. Ben clung to Carlos protectively as did Uma cling to Mal. When the sparks of magic and dust settled all that was left of Maleficent were, he horns and her scepter. Mal looked at both with a pain in her heart. As much as she hated how little her mother wanted her and loved her, she still loved her mother. With Maleficent gone, the scepter’s curse died as well, Mal picked the scepter up and Magic flowed through her, pure magic, neither good nor evil. It was the original state of the scepter before tainted by Maleficent’s evil and curse. She looked to Ben and Carlos.  
“I think I’m going to keep this personally. Keeping it in the Museum doesn’t feel right after how many times it has been stolen now.” Mal sighed at the horns and put them on her head jokingly turning to Uma. “How do I look?” Uma just chuckled and shook her head.  
“Nope. You are not wearing those or else I’m going to pretend like I don’t know you.” Everyone laughed at the two. Harry recovered from the spell gradually, but thankfully it wore off. Ben looked at Carlos a little worn out.   
“Looks like we are gonna be busy for a while. Between the damage to the castle and calming everyone regarding the defeat of Maleficent things are going to be busy for us. Not to mention dealing with the ramifications regarding Zevon.” His voice getting a little dark in the last part. Carlos smiled and took Ben’s hand comfortingly.  
“My king, I just helped take down the evilest villain, used true love’s kiss to save you and survived capture and torment at the hands of Zevon. I’m pretty sure whatever comes next is going to be a whole lot better. Besides, we have a wedding to worry about still.” Carlos reminded. Ben picked Carlos up and twirled his love around, dipping him down low and kissing him.  
“How could I forget the best decision I ever made?” The king smile charmingly and Carlos couldn’t help but blush a bit pulling Ben back in for more kisses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No this is not the end. We still have 2 chapters minimum left. We have a wedding to attend still of course. I hope her defeat wasn't too anticlimactic for anyone. Let me know what you thought and don't worry, I have other Benlos stories planned for after this one. <3


	35. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out what is going on in the VK's lives after the defeat of Maleficent. Some are living their happily ever after but some are haunted by the pains of the past.

The aftermath of Maleficent’s return was felt Auradon wide. The support in King Ben and the VKs wavered. Ben was doing televised campaigns to renew support. It was also a way to remind people that despite the troubles that arose they managed to defeat both Zevon and Maleficent. It was a tense time for everyone as a splinter of anti-VK protests began to break out in Auradon's fringes, even on the castle lawn. The people were understandably upset about what happened and were fearing exactly what King Adam had feared from the very beginning. This caused tension within the castle itself.   
Former King Adam was now much more vocal about his prior concerns and became a figurehead for the radicals who even wanted kingship transferred back to Ben’s father. Carlos was beating himself up about letting Zevon get the jump on him and not being able to do anything. He was also recovering from the trauma flashbacks he had while petrified and in the closet. Ben was tense with constant parading and arguments. Former King Adam and King Ben were constantly butting heads now but it usually ended in Ben’s favor. Mal and Uma were still in charge of managing the VKs that had come over and protecting them. With all the protests, no one felt comfortable leaving them unprotected. Even people from Auradon had to compacity for evil, the world knew that now and it was scary.  
Doug and Evie had expanded the Four Hearts Line and made clothes for boys as well, with Carlos, Ben, Jay, and Harry as the models. Doug was supposed to be a model but he refused in the end not feeling he was model material. Harry had seemingly found his calling as a male model and after some connections got an agent and soon had plenty of work. This also let him meet his boyfriend, Samuel White son of Snow White, He was much like his mother. He was a gentle guy with ivory skin, raven black hair, and the poutiest red lips. Harry was hooked on him and the two have been inseparable since their first photoshoot together.   
Jay and Gil were out exploring the world and finding adventures. They visited all the kingdoms and all the areas in-between. They explored jungles, swamps, tundras and everything else. They regularly sent back postcards from where they explored. To their surprise, one of them came with a native wedding ceremony photo. The two had become best friends and each other’s happily ever after.   
The trouble the now plagued Carlos and Ben was tearing their relationship at the seams no matter how much they tried to pretend everything was fine. Carlos, ever the gentler soul, broke first. He went down to Ben’s office, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. Ben and Adam were locked in another argument when Carlos knocked. Adam opened the door for Ben and stopped to look at the fragile state of the king to be in front of him. His anger drained and he stepped aside letting Carlos walk in past him.  
“We can discuss these issues later…” Adam said respectfully and as calm as he could before leaving. Ben took a deep breath, body buzzing from his argument. He looked Carlos over and frowned. He wasn’t looking good today. Carlos always looked good to him but today something was wrong and Ben could feel it.  
“I don’t know if we should keep this up.” Carlos whimpered tears already welling up in his eyes despite the honest fight to keep them down.  
“Pup?!” Ben’s voice cracked in surprise and concern.  
“You are so busy all the time and I’ve needed you. When I messed up and got caught by Zevon I was petrified and left to relive every moment… every beating, every whipping, every torment and I’ve had to handle it on my own. I know you are king but I… I can’t” Carlos seemed unnaturally pale, the tears forming now dropped, flooding his face with streams of pain and regret. “Her voice is so loud in my head everyday… I’m sorry I can’t do this anymore.” Carlos stumbled a bit and Ben ran to catch him, grabbing him.  
“Carlos… when was the last time you ate?” Ben questioned picking him up but Carlos passed out unconscious. Ben sprinted, pup in his arms to the nearest transportation and gunned it. Getting Carlos to the hospital was his only concern. When they arrived, Carlos was taken away from the king leaving him alone. He sat and buried his face in his hands crying softly for a bit before calling everyone to let them know Carlos was in the hospital. It wasn’t long before the waiting was full of all the VKs minus Jay and Gil who were on the first ride back to Auradon now. The wait felt like it was going on forever and Mal nearly cursed the receptionist multiple times for not having an update on Carlos’ condition. Eventually, a doctor came out to the king.  
“It appears that Carlos wasn’t eating properly and has been suffering from flashbacks due to PTSD (Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder). He also had signs of injury and self-harm related to these flashbacks. He’s going to be alright, but we need to keep him until his injuries heal and we find the appropriate medications to treat his issues.” The doctor frowned as he spoke.  
“Can we see him?” Ben’s voice was raw by this point.  
“Only one at a time… His mental state is very fragile right now and we need to take things slow.” The doctor nodded regretfully. Ben insisted that everyone go before him. By the time that Ben came in Carlos was conscious again. The look of Carlos in a hospital bed only made him whimper. Carlos smiled at him and held his arms open. Ben practically sprinted into them holding Carlos as tight as he dared to.  
“You scared me puppy. Please… please promise me you won’t hide things like this anymore. I knew you weren’t doing well but you didn’t tell me. I’m so sorry puppy… I love you so much.” Ben nuzzled into his neck letting the tears come. Carlos clung to Ben tightly.  
“I’m sorry… You were just so busy… I felt like everything was my fault. Like you might not want to marry me because of it.” Carlos whimpered, crying himself now.  
“Ben pulled back and pressed him into one of his powerful but gentle kisses. “I love you so much puppy, I want you to be my king and nothing will change that. I meant it when I said I’d give my whole kingdom for just one kiss.” They both chuckled in their tears.  
“So we are still getting married?” Carlos asked burying his face into Ben’s Chest.  
“Of course.” Ben kissed the top of his head, holding him until the nurse forced him to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DONT KILL ME! Also, it was just my birthday so this chapter took a little longer for me to push out. The next chapter will be the wedding and the final chapter. I'm working on two ideas for my next story, so I hope you read those as well when they come. Let me know what you thought and if you have any ideas you might like me to explore for my next stories.


	36. The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos and Ben find their Happily Ever After.

After Carlos was released from the hospital, things within the kingdom began to improve as well. Carlos and Ben had finally worked out their communication issues and were taking things day by day happily. The protests died off over time and King Adam’s usual grumblings became quieter and quieter. It was as if finally, for the first time since the original four came to Auradon that the peace finally settled back in.  
The bachelor party for Ben and Carlos was mostly innocent until Uma had paid Harry Hook to come to and dressed as an Auradon City Police officer. It was quite amusing to everyone but Ben who clung to Carlos possessively, covering his eyes as the pirate began removing clothing. Other than Uma’s little prank, everything leading up to the wedding day went smoothly. It put Carlos on the edge how peaceful things were, but Ben assured him that everything would be fine, and it was.  
Finally, the day of the wedding came, and Carlos had stayed the night with Evie to prevent the grooms from seeing each other until they were at the altar. So, Evie helped Carlos get dressed and prepared while former King Adam helped Ben get ready. The two were understandably nervous but neither had cold feet, it was something they were more excited about than anything else. Evie had really outdone herself this time, designing for both Ben, Carlos, and their groomsmen. Carlos had Evie, Mal, and Jay as groomsmen with Jay as his man of honor. Ben had Audrey, Doug, and Uma as his groomsmen with Audrey as his Maid of Honor. Dude was the ringbearer.  
The wedding was themed in gold, white and red. Everything within the church had been changed from it’s usual blues and golds to this new color scheme. The floral arrangement consisted of red and white roses. Everything from the carpeted steps was prepared in advance with no cost spared. It would be Auradon’s most grand and romantic wedding yet.  
From the moment Carlos woke up, his head was in the clouds. He wasn’t just imagining what it would be like to be married and to be a king but remembering where this all started. The pain that all of this began in and the months of pining for someone he never even imagined would return those feelings. He remembers the first dance where Carlos couldn’t hold back the pain anymore and the day he asked Belle and Adam to give Ben time to himself because it was ruining a relationship that hurt him. Carlos smiled guiltily, recalling the time that Carlos finally broke Mal’s love spell on Ben and the two first kissed. It was like a cloud of happy and sad memories was lifting him off the ground and leaving him to float in bliss. All of those memories had come to collect for this one occasion. His marriage to the man who makes him happier than anything else in the whole world.   
Carlos was quickly removed from his floating as Evie stormed into the room like a violent breeze, blowing his cloud away. She quickly began fussing over him before shooing him into the bathroom, tuxedo in hand. Carlos’ suit was White with black lining and gold detailing. It was an exquisite set of clothing that once he had on, made the gravity of what he was doing hit him. He was getting married and becoming king. The very idea made his stomach do flips. Evie once again stormed in to yank Carlos abruptly from his thoughts and fret over his hair and face, even doing the lightest of makeup just for photo reasons. Evie was like a harmless bee buzzing around him like he was a fresh may flower. Evie had apparently gotten up very early as she was already dressed in a red bridesmaid dress with white and gold accents.   
Ben meanwhile was already dressed in his suit and being fretted over by Belle instead. She smiled and wrapped her arms around her son hugging him.  
“You look wonderful Ben. I can’t believe you are getting married… it feels like just yesterday you were a little boy who would steal chocolate from the kitchens and sit in my study to hide and read… You’ve grown into such a strong and brave man now.” Her eyes wet but not crying.  
“I love you, mom,” Ben said fighting the wetness of his own eyes. The two hugging tightly before former King Adam joined the hug. “I love you too Dad,” Ben added and the three shared a small light-hearted laughing. There was a magic in the air, that was lifting everyone’s spirits and reminding them of the beauty of this day and the lives they have lived, even for the VKs who didn’t have the nicest of lives.  
Everyone slowly made their way to the church. There was a massive crowd outside to celebrate the wedding. They cheered and cried as the cars pulled up to the church and everyone got into position. Ben was the first to enter, with the guests waiting already seated, behind him were his groomsmen and then Carlos’ groomsmen. The doors closed and everyone settled quietly as a choir began to sing and here comes the bride began to play. The door opened once again, and Carlos was led down the Isle by Adam who gave Carlos away to his son. Once the two were finally at the altar, they couldn’t help but drink each other in. They were beyond excited and overwhelmed. Ben had started to cry while Carlos had come down the aisle, he couldn’t help himself. Now he was grinning with wet eyes as Fairy Godmother began the ceremony. When the time came the two exchanged vows. First was Ben.  
“I knew I loved you the moment you stepped out of that limo with chocolate on your fingers and that adorable confusion in your eyes. I’ve loved you ever since and my love for chocolate has grown with it. You have worked your little paw prints all over my heart and I’ll never be the same again. Today I promise to you that I will love you every single day. Cherish everything you have to say and remind you that you are my world. Because today, I’m giving my whole kingdom for just… one… kiss.” Ben beamed handsomely as Carlos let out a tearful giggle, overjoyed by his love.  
“Things for us haven’t been easy. We’ve been troubled since the start from spells, evil villains, pirates, and so much more. Yet the one thing that never changed was how I felt about you. I never knew what love was on the Isle, but I do now. I know that I love you and that you mean more to me than all the chocolate and puppies in the whole wide world. I promise you that I will always love you and treat you like the only king. Take care of you and be there for you to lean on. I really do love you to my core.” Carlos couldn’t help but cry a little bit at his own words. The two slipped on gold wedding rings. Fairy godmother removed her wand from her case and Carlos kneeled as Ben had so long ago it seems.  
“Do you solemnly swear to govern the peoples of Auradon with justice and mercy as long as you shall reign and take King Ben as your Husband?” Fairy Godmother asked beaming with goodness and joy.  
“I do.” Carlos smiled up at Ben who placed a crown upon his head.  
“Then it is my honor and my joy to bless our new king and our new couple.” She sprinkled him in a golden shower of sparkles as he stood up. “You may now kiss the Groom.”  
The two were pulled as if by gravity into the most meaningful kiss of their lives. Everyone cheered and the world seemed to bask in the union of these true love.   
And they lived Happily Ever After. The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's over! However, you didn't think that was the end of my writing Benlos did you? Nope. I've already started on my next story. Rotten Luck is my next Benlos Fanfic and it's already got three chapters up for you to start with. Please let me know what you think about my story and follow me into my new one. Give it a read. <3 Love you all.


End file.
